La voie du coeur
by Serleena
Summary: Axel n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de chose lui arriverait. Pourtant, c'est chose faite. Il va devoir choisir son camp à présent.
1. Invités surprise

**Bonjour ! Voici ma première fiction sur Kingdom Hearts, que j'ai découvert sur Youtube. N'ayant donc jamais joué à ce jeu, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les éventuelles incohérences ou erreurs. Pour ce chapitre, je pars du fait que Sora et Axel se sont déjà rencontrés.  
**

**J'espère malgré tout qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Cité du crépuscule, 21h00.

Sora, accompagné de Dingo se rendait à sa chambre. La journée avait encore une fois été bien remplie. Des Sans-cœurs en veux-tu en voilà, des Similis quand y'en a plus y'en a encore … par contre pour Riku et Kaïri, ses deux amis disparus, là silence radio. Encore. Quand il y repensait, l'ado ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. A croire qu'il ne les retrouverait jamais …

« T'en fais pas Sora, on va bien finir par les retrouver un jour. » lui dit Dingo.

Le jeune eut un sourire triste. Il avait traversé tant de mondes déjà, sans réellement trouver d'indices lui permettant la localisation de ses deux amis disparus. Sora en savait un plus sur sa mission, notamment sur les membres de la fameuse Organisation XIII, supposée être à l'origine de l'apparition de créatures issues des ténèbres. Les Sans-cœurs, drôles de petits êtres noirs avec des yeux jaunes, leur grand frère plus gros et plus coriace, ainsi que les Similis, des êtres gris à tête plate avec une démarche chaloupée, pour ne pas dire tanguante, limite bancale. Les Sans-cœurs volaient le cœur des gens qu'ils croisaient, les transformant en un des leurs. Ces choses semaient un désordre pour le moins conséquent dans les différents mondes où ils étaient lâchés. Sora ainsi que ses deux amis Donald et Dingo avaient été dépêchés par le roi Mickey pour mettre un terme aux agissements de l'Organisation.

L'ado possédait une arme, la Keyblade, sorte de clé géante qui était la mieux à même de combattre les Sans-cœur et les Similis. L'arme choisissait elle-même son maître, et renfermait selon la légende un pouvoir considérable. Sora sortit de ses pensées pour s'adresser à son ami.

« Au fait, Donald a déjà rejoint sa chambre ? »

« Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit. »

Pour cette nuit, les trois amis logeaient dans un hôtel pour le moins luxueux. Cadeau du propriétaire en remerciement pour services rendus. Sa vie en l'occurrence. Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier qui menait au couloir de leurs chambres. Le trajet se fit en silence, Sora étant particulièrement muré dans ses pensées. Ce fut Dingo qui l'en tira une fois encore.

« Regarde ! » s'exclama-t-il en mettant un bras devant l'adolescent.

Sora pila, puis regarda droit devant. Adossé comme à son habitude à un mur, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient comme étant un ennemi les regardait venir. Un instant de flottement s'installa, les deux compères ne s'attendant pas franchement à une telle visite. Puis aussitôt chacun se mit en position de combat. La Keyblade apparut dans les mains de Sora, pendant que Dingo dégainait un bouclier.

« Axel ! » fit Sora.

« Bingo. Rangez ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre vous. » répondit l'homme en face.

Il avait levé les mains en signe d'apaisement. Roux avec des pupilles émeraudes, deux marques sous les yeux, il portait le traditionnel long manteau noir à capuche de l'Organisation dont il était issu. Axel était comme tous ses membres un Simili, un être né des ténèbres et ne possédant pas de cœur. Il commandait habituellement aux Sans-cœurs subalternes et aux autres du même genre.

« Tu t'imagines qu'on va te croire ? T'es là pourquoi autrement ? » répliqua Sora.

« Pour te demander un service. J'ai quelque chose à te confier. » répondit calmement le rouquin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Donald traversait le salon attenant à sa suite, un verre d'eau dans une main. A la faveur de la lune qui éclaira la pièce, le canard remarqua des formes dans le grand canapé. Il plissa les yeux. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et ses amis. Serait-ce eux, qui se seraient endormis là ? Doucement, le guerrier approcha. Il tendit une main, cherchant le bouton de la lampe se trouvant tout près. Après quelques instants de tâtonnement, Donald alluma enfin.

« Wah ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Ce n'était ni Dingo et encore moins Sora là. Quelque chose lui sauta dessus et lui administra de grands coups de langues.

« Pluto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Donald en reconnaissant le chien du roi.

Il reporta son attention sur le canapé et qui s'y trouvait. La personne qui lui tournait le dos avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais. Il tenta de voir son visage, mais le pauvre était trop petit. Il prit alors la décision de réveiller cet inconnu. Donald secoua donc, pas franchement en douceur, l'intrus. Ce dernier gémit, et se tourna sur le dos. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

« AAAAH ! »

« Tu veux que je quoi ? » répéta Sora stupéfait.

« Je veux … que tu protèges … une personne … pour moi. C'est bon c'est retenu ? » fit Axel.

L'ado le regarda avec un air de poisson échoué sur la plage. Que diable avait-on mis dans son dîner ? Axel venait là, sans intention de nuire pour une fois, pour lui demander un service. Tous un tas de questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du maître de la Keyblade. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Était-ce un piège ? Que cherchait donc l'Organisation XIII à la fin ?

«_ A me rendre maboul. Et à ce niveau-là, c'est en bonne voie_. » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il fixa un moment le Simili en face de lui. Il ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir les attaquer. D'ailleurs, il l'aurait déjà fait. Sora baissa sa Keyblade, quand soudain un cri leur parvint.

« Angelina ! » s'exclama Axel.

Il se décolla du mur comme si un ressort avait été planté dans son dos, et courut vers une porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Sora et Dingo échangèrent un regard, puis se précipitèrent. Axel se tenait près d'une jeune femme, qui serrait une couverture bleue contre elle. Donald lui faisait face, paraissant visiblement à l'origine de sa frayeur.

« Tout va bien Ange. Il ne te fera pas de mal. » fit Axel en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ah bon … j'ai cru que c'était encore une de ces bestioles. Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, il ne leur ressemble pas du tout. Où sommes-nous ?» dit-elle.

« Dans un endroit sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Donald ? » intervint à ce moment-là une autre voix féminine.

« Kaïri ! » répondit le concerné, surpris de la voir là.

« Kaïri ? » répéta Sora, resté sur le pas de la porte.

Il vit alors émerger la frimousse de son amie, qui lui fit un ravissant sourire. Elle se leva ensuite et fit le tour du canapé.

« Sora ! Enfin je te retrouve ! » dit-elle.

D'une chevelure qui tirait sur le violet, des yeux bleus comme des saphirs et vêtue d'une robe rose, Kaïri avançait doucement vers Sora. Il mit un certain temps avant de réagir, puis finalement se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Enfin. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre à son sujet. Dingo entra à son tour et ferma la porte. Lui et Donald vinrent aussi saluer la jeune fille, qu'ils avaient connu un an plus tôt. Pluto réclama aussi sa part de câlins.

« Kaïri … » souffla-t-il.

« Sora. Je suis si contente. »

« Mais comment … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une longue histoire. Je te raconterais tout promis. » lui répondit la jeune fille.

« Les filles doivent avoir faim. Est-ce que le service est encore disponible à cette heure ? » demanda Axel.

Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Angelina, ce qui ne manquait pas de piquer la curiosité de Sora et ses amis. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Le Simili semblait attaché à elle.

« Euh oui, le restaurant ne ferme qu'à 23h00. » répondit Dingo.

« Parfait. » fit Axel.

Il entreprit de traverser la pièce. Angelina se leva à sa suite. Elle portait un t-shirt avec un dessin ainsi qu'un jean. Mais certaines traces démontraient un voyage agité. Des bagarres ? Possible. En observant Kaïri, Sora remarqua que sa tenue n'était pas franchement intacte non plus. Toutefois il garda le silence. Le groupe arriva dans la cafétéria de l'hôtel. Sora précisa de mettre le repas des jeunes filles sur sa note. Ces dernières s'éloignèrent aussitôt, franchement affamées. Axel retint Sora par le col.

« Il faut que je te parle. J'imagine que tu dois vouloir des explications. » dit-il.

Sora se dégagea d'un coup.

« Oui en effet. »

« Alors asseyons-nous plus loin. »

Les filles les regardèrent passer, un instant étonnées, avant de reprendre leur repas. Les garçons se postèrent quelques tables plus loin.

* * *

« Alors ? Dis-nous un peu qui tu veux que Sora protège. » lança Donald.

« Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident. La brune, elle s'appelle Angelina. » commença Axel.

Les garçons jetèrent un bref coup d'œil vers la table des filles.

« L'Organisation serait-elle après elle ? » questionna Sora.

« En effet. Elle possède un pouvoir qui leur permettrait d'atteindre leur but bien plus rapidement. Nul doute qu'après ça, les Similis étendront leur domination à tous les mondes. » répondit Axel en passant un bras derrière le dossier de sa chaise.

« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? » reprit Sora.

« Parce que tu as déjà éliminé plusieurs membres de l'Organisation dans un certain château, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. De plus avec vous trois et la Keyblade … j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à même que moi d'assurer sa sécurité. » révéla Axel.

Sora fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été dans un château autre que celui de la Belle et la Bête. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul membre de l'Organisation à ce moment-là. Ce dont parlait Axel devait dater d'avant qu'il ne soit placé dans une capsule pour dormir.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que … tu as trahis ton groupe ? » interrogea Dingo.

« Oui. Je refuse qu'ils posent leurs sales pattes sur Angelina. Nous avons passés ces derniers jours à les combattre et à les fuir. » expliqua Axel.

Il regarda de nouveau Sora. C'était à lui qu'il demandait ce service. Le jeune ne semblait guère amical en cet instant.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce que je te propose ne te branche pas. » reprit le roux.

« Sans blague ? Je n'ai pas oublié que c'est toi qui a kidnappé Kaïri. » répondit le jeune avec un ton acide.

« Et je te l'ai ramenée, pour te montrer que je regrette et que je suis sincère. »

Sora considéra cet argument. Le Simili avait-il réellement changé ? En même temps, pour s'attacher à une fille … c'était bien possible.

« Mais qu'a-t-elle comme pouvoir qui puisse intéresser l'Organisation XIII ? » fit Dingo.

Ah ! La grande question. Axel eut un sourire en coin. Il laissa passer un instant de silence.

« Celui de donner un cœur aux êtres comme moi. »

Axel vit les yeux de ses interlocuteurs s'ouvrirent en grand. Il avait eut la même réaction quand il avait appris la vérité sur Angelina. Sora, Donald et Dingo le fixèrent bouche bée. Angelina pouvait… donner un cœur aux Similis ?! Pas étonnant que toute l'Organisation soit sur son dos ! Avoir un cœur était le plus cher désir des Similis. Avec cela, ils deviendraient humains et existeraient pleinement. Ils ne seraient plus les simples reflets de quelqu'un.

« Et toi tu … » reprit Donald.

« J'ai un cœur oui. Elle m'en a fait cadeau il y a un bout de temps déjà. Ou du moins il me semble que ça fait longtemps. Avant de vous narrer cette histoire par le menu, je tiens à avoir une réponse claire. Sora, acceptes-tu oui ou non de mettre Angelina en sûreté ? »

Sora parut pris de court. La mettre en sûreté, oui mais où ? Il passait son temps à voyager, et n'était que de passage dans les mondes où il atterrissait. Et jusque là, tous avaient reçus la visite des Sans-cœurs et des Similis. Même si l'ado et ses amis avaient fait le ménage, nul doute qu'ils y reviendraient aussitôt qu'ils sauraient que la personne qu'ils recherchaient s'y trouvait.

« C'est que … je ne sais pas où elle pourrait réellement être tranquille. » avoua-t-il.

Donald et Dingo se mirent à réfléchir également. Ils pensaient comme lui, alors à moins qu'elle ne les suivent. Ce qui serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Sora pensa également à Kaïri. Son amie était logée à la même enseigne. Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle soit de nouveau en danger. L'Organisation devait chercher à la récupérer elle aussi. Comment faire ? Les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait dans les divers mondes accepteraient certainement de veiller sur elles cependant … étaient-ils de taille contre les Sans-cœurs ? Vu qu'il avait fallut l'intervention des trois guerriers pour rétablir la situation, la réponse était non.

« Il y a bien le château du roi et de la reine. Aucun Sans-cœur ni Simili n'y a été vu. » avança Dingo.

« Mais oui tu as raison ! » fit Sora.

« Il n'y a que cet endroit-là de toute manière. » ajouta Donald.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire oui ? » questionna Axel, les mains à la hauteur du visage.

Il avait guetté avec appréhension sa réponse. Le roux le savait parfaitement en droit de refuser sa requête. Après tout ce que le jeune avait enduré. L'élu de la Keyblade avait été son seul espoir. Qu'aurait fait Axel en cas de refus ? Il ne savait pas. Il aurait très certainement continué à veiller sur Angelina, en attendant que Sora élimine complètement l'Organisation. Il y avait aussi l'option du chantage avec Kaïri mais … il savait que non seulement ce n'était pas correct, mais qu'en plus Angelina n'aurait certainement pas apprécié.

* * *

« … en effet. Nous les conduiront là-bas demain à la première heure. » répondit Sora.

Le soulagement se peignit alors sur les traits de l'ancien Simili. Il se détendit sur sa chaise.

« Angelina est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, alors tâche d'en prendre grand soin. C'est bon c'est retenu ? » précisa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. C'est bon c'est retenu ? » rétorqua Sora.

Axel eut un léger sourire. Il avait du caractère ce gamin.

« Et que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps ? » interrogea Donald.

« C'est là la seconde partie de mon récit. Avec ce que je sais de l'Organisation, je pourrais vous faciliter la tâche. Ma seconde proposition est donc une alliance. La trahison n'est pas pardonnée au sein de ce groupe, j'en sais quelque chose. En dehors du fait que je ne veux pas qu'Angelina aie des problèmes, j'ai tout autant intérêt que vous à les éliminer. » révéla Axel.

Autrefois, c'était lui qui était chargé de punir les traîtres. Il savait donc parfaitement ce qui l'attendait si jamais ses anciens camarades lui mettaient la patte dessus. Sora considéra cette nouvelle demande. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les Similis savaient se battre et bien. Axel ne sera donc pas un poids mort. Et vu qu'ils cherchaient des infos, que semblait détenir le rouquin, ce serait idiot de refuser.

« Entendu. Tu nous aides à éliminer les Sans-cœurs et l'Organisation, et en échange on place ton amie en sûreté. » résuma Sora.

« Marché conclu. » répondit Axel.

Il lui tendit la main pour sceller l'accord. Sora la prit sans hésitation. Peu après, les filles virent les rejoindre.

« Ça été ? » demanda Axel.

« Oui, ça va mieux en ayant le ventre plein. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de manger. » répondit Angelina avec un sourire.

« Ou plutôt on n'en a pas eu la force. » corrigea Kaïri.

« Bien dans ce cas ... » fit Axel en se levant.

Les garçons se levèrent également. Le groupe revint dans la suite réservée à Sora et ses amis.

« J'ai à parler encore un peu avec eux, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir. » lança Axel aux filles.

« Pas de problèmes en ce qui me concerne. » fit la brune.

« Bonne nuit. » conclut Kaïri.

« Bonne nuit. » fit Sora.

Axel adressa un clin d'œil à Angelina. Une fois que la porte de leur chambre se fut refermée sur elles, les garçons rejoignirent leur suite. Le roux avait encore à raconter comment il avait rencontré celle qui lui avait donné un cœur. Chacun prit place dans le salon.

* * *

« Bien ! Par où voulez-vous que je commence ? Les infos que j'ai ou ma rencontre avec Angie ? » demanda Axel en croisant les bras.

« Saurais-tu … où est Riku ? » demanda Sora.

« Riku … rappellez-moi à quoi il ressemble ? »

« Cheveux gris, yeux turquoise, plus grand que Sora. » répondit Donald.

« Aaah ça y est ça me revient. J'en ai entendu parler. »

Sora hocha la tête, impatient d'avoir enfin une piste concrète.

« Il se trouve à Illusiopolis. Mais ce sera sûrement ta dernière étape. Il va te falloir ratiboiser les Sans-cœurs qui traînent encore ici et là. »

« Bien. »

Sora se sentait bien mieux à présent qu'il savait où se trouvaient ses amis. Beaucoup mieux, comme si un poids venait de s'envoler. Pour Riku rien n'était sûr, mais enfin un sur deux ce n'était pas si mal. Et puis de toute façon, en continuant à voyager normalement, il verrait bien si l'hypothèse d'Axel se confirmait ou non.

« Et le roi ? Tu l'as vu ou pas ? » interrogea Dingo.

« Le roi ? Quel roi ? » s'étonna Axel.

« Ben le roi Mickey ! » précisa Donald.

« Nop ! Connais pas celui-là. » fit le roux en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

Dingo et Donald émirent des sons déçus. Mais Sora se disait que si Riku était dans cette Illusiopolis, il y avait des chances que le roi s'y trouve aussi. Il fit part de sa réflexion.

« Qui sait. Tous deux voyagent peut-être aussi comme vous. Faites comme vous aviez prévus, vous verrez bien ce qu'il en est. » fit Axel.

« Je crois que tu as raison. C'est notre meilleure façon de le trouver lui ou Riku. » concéda Donald.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Ces petits détails réglés, ils se tournèrent vers Axel pour connaître l'enchaînement qui l'avait conduit à trahir son Organisation.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, l'ennemi peut surgir n'importe quand. Je vais donc tâcher d'être bref. A la base, j'avais prévu de partir pendant le sommeil des filles, mais grâce au crâne de piaf c'est râpé. » commença Axel en désignant Donald du pouce.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crâne de piaf ? » riposta le concerné qui se leva d'un bond.

« Euh Axel, si tu dois voyager avec nous il va falloir être plus gentil avec mes amis. » lança Sora en retenant le canard.

« Très bien très bien. Bref, je leur avait dit que je trouverais quelqu'un qui pourrait les mettre en lieu sûr. C'est chose faite. » continua le roux.

« Mais tu voulais donc partir sans leur dire au revoir ? Tu as pourtant l'air de tenir à Angelina. » lança Dingo.

Axel se raidit, et une vague de chagrin passa sur son visage.

« Je … c'est à cause de moi qu'elle en est là donc … »

Les trois autres comparses s'entre-regardèrent.

« Et donc ? Tu l'as connue comment ? » fit Sora pour changer plus ou moins de sujet.

Axel étendit ses bras sur le canapé, et pencha la tête en arrière avec un soupir.

« J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Ou un rêve. »

Les yeux verts fixaient peut-être le plafonds, mais c'était les images de ces quelques semaines passées aux côtés de la brune qu'il revoyait.


	2. L'ange d'Hollow Bastion

**J'ai oublié de préciser que l'histoire se déroulait durant Kingdom Hearts 2. Axel fait la rencontre de celle qui a bouleversé son existence ...**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Axel se trouvait dans la ville de Léon, Hollow Bastion. Mais sa mission ne s'était pas terminée sous les meilleures auspices. Le Simili venait en effet de rencontrer Léon ainsi que Cloud. Ces derniers étant au courant de la situation, et de sa nature, n'avaient pas hésité à l'attaquer. Le roux leur résista tant bien que mal. Ces deux-là étaient redoutables au combat. Et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Youfie, la ninja se joigne à la bataille, suivie par Tifa.

« Vous tenez tant que ça à brûler ? » lança Axel.

Le Simili manipulait en effet le feu. Il avait déjà incendié quelques bâtiments autour. Ses roues enflammées et ornées de pointes sifflèrent aux oreilles de Cloud et Tifa. Les flammes manquèrent Youfie de peu. Léon arriva pour sa part jusqu'à Axel. Ce dernier opéra un quart de tour pour éviter l'arme métallique du brun. Axel récupéra une de ses roues, dont il se servit pour parer les coups de son adversaire.

« Arh ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La grande épée de Cloud, qui tenait plus du hachoir géant, venait d'entailler le flanc d'Axel. Ce dernier l'éloigna d'une boule de feu, avant de faire face à Tifa, et notamment sa chaussure qui lui passa au ras du visage. Le roux répliqua par un coup de pied au ventre. L'arme de Youfie lui érafla le dos en même temps que celle de Léon. Le rouquin se démena pour éloigner ses adversaires. De nombreuses coupures déchiraient ses vêtements. Il sentait aussi plusieurs coups l'atteindre. Axel commençait à se fatiguer dans ce combat. Le Simili ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. Les gouttes de sang perlaient sur le sol.

« Ourf ! » souffla Axel.

Deux coups en même temps de la part de Cloud et Leon. L'un dans le dos, l'autre au ventre. Axel prit ensuite un coup de poing de la part de Tifa. Le roux boula plus loin. Il se redressa, et cracha du sang.

« _Une retraite s'impose je crois. _» pensa-t-il.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il aie le temps d'ouvrir un portail. Axel voyait ses ennemis revenir à la charge. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas de Keyblade, mais ils trouveraient bien le moyen de le tuer. Le feu vint une nouvelle fois au secours d'Axel, faisant barrage entre lui et la bande de Léon. Ce qui lui permit de se relever, appuyé sur une de ses roues. Un répit de courte durée, car déjà Tifa et Youfie franchissaient les flammes. Le roux parvint à les atteindre avec les lames de ses roues. Ce fut à leur tour de reculer. Le reste arriva ensuite, s'acharnant de plus belle sur le huitième membre de l'Organisation XIII. Ce dernier perdit davantage de sang. Les coupures étaient profondes et longues. Il lui fallait à tout prix ouvrir un portail pour gagner le repaire de son groupe. Axel décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour créer un véritable tsunami enflammé.

« Whoah ! » s'exclama Cloud en se protégeant des flammes.

Cette diversion permis à Axel de s'éloigner. Hélas, elle lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie. Le Simili avait veillé à ne pas y mettre la gomme, autrement il risquait de mourir. C'est donc chancelant qu'il arriva dans une petite rue. Il s'appuya à un mur, à bout de souffle. Le sang coulait toujours. La vision d'Axel se troubla. Signe qu'il allait perdre connaissance d'un moment à l'autre.

« _Un portail … vite ... _» pensa-t-il.

Le Simili tendit une main pour en matérialiser un. Mais son bras pesait affreusement lourd. Jamais il n'aurait la force de l'ouvrir. S'il y parvenait, lui en resterait-il assez pour le franchir ? Probablement pas. La situation d'Axel était critique. A bout de force, blessé, il risquait de mourir dans une ruelle. La tête lui tourna, et il s'effondra sur des poubelles dans le fracas qu'on imagine.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

« Je l'ignore mademoiselle. »

La première personne a qui appartenait cette voix se pencha à un angle de rue. Elle aperçut la chevelure rousse d'Axel.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'étendu sur le sol là-bas ! »

Une jeune femme brune se précipita. Elle mit le Simili sur le dos. La deuxième personne qui accompagnait la brunette accourut.

« Mon dieu dans quel état est-il ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Aide-moi à le transporter Maëlle, je le soignerais chez nous. »

« Bien mademoiselle. » répondit Maëlle.

Elle attrapa les chevilles d'Axel pendant que la brune le prenait par les épaules. Aussi vite qu'elles purent, les femmes le transportèrent dans une grande maison. Le roux fut déposé sur un canapé. La jeune femme brune commença par faire coulisser la fermeture qui maintenait le manteau noir fermé. Elle constata qu'Axel ne portait pas de haut. Ceci fait, elle prit une inspiration et posa une main sur le ventre du roux. L'autre toucha un pendentif en argent qu'elle portait. Une douce lueur l'enveloppa, pour se répandre autour du Simili. Le sang ne coula plus, et les plaies se refermèrent sans laisser de traces. L'opération dura quelques instants.

« Etrange. » dit-elle.

« Quoi donc mademoiselle ? » questionna Maëlle.

« Cet homme … il a quelque chose de bizarre. Je sens … un vide en lui. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. »

Les yeux toujours clos, la jeune femme fit remonter sa main le long du ventre d'Axel avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la poitrine.

« Là ! Je ne sens pas son cœur. » annonça la brune en ouvrant les yeux.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » s'étonna Maëlle.

« Il n'en a pas. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas humain. »

Maëlle observa Axel. Pas humain … étonnant. D'où venait-il ? Qu'était-il ? La brunette paraissait se poser les mêmes questions. Après être restée un moment à le contempler, elle entreprit de lui ôter le manteau. Maëlle alla chercher une couverture. Ce fut la jeune femme qui en couvrit Axel, après avoir donné le manteau à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci ferait ce qu'elle pourrait pour le réparer. Après qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, la brune alla chercher un verre d'eau et le posa près de la tête d'Axel. Ceci fait, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil puis saisit un magazine. Quelques minutes après, elle se mit à chantonner. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Axel. Elle se posait bien des questions à son sujet. Pas de cœur … il fallait qu'elle sache. Et pour ça, pas trente-six solutions : il devait rester ici. Le tout serait de le convaincre. Du reste, son invité reprit connaissance trois heures plus tard. Les paupières du Simili papillonnèrent.

* * *

« _Je suis … vivant ? Je n'ai pas été dispersé en poussière ? _» pensa-t-il.

Ou bien était-ce le cas et se trouvait-il dans ce que les humains nommaient l'au-delà ? Axel finit par ouvrit complètement les yeux. Une voix lui parvint. Mais avant qu'il puisse déterminer d'où elle provenait et qui en était la propriétaire, un visage féminin emplit son champ de vision.

« Bonjour. » sourit-elle.

Axel écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il resta sans rien dire, détaillant inconsciemment son interlocutrice. Des yeux noirs profonds, quelques mèches de la même couleur retombant autour d'un visage fin …

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » reprit la jeune femme.

« Euh ... »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Axel finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa, faisant glisser la couverture. C'est là qu'il constata l'absence de son manteau. Le roux se tourna vers son hôte.

« Où est mon manteau ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l'ai donné à réparer à ma nourrice, Maëlle. Elle pourra recoudre les déchirures, par contre pour le sang ... » répondit la brune en se redressant.

Le sang ? Axel se rappela alors du combat, et de ses blessures. Mais quand il s'examina, il fut surpris de ne pas en trouver une seule. Avant qu'il puisse demander une explication, la nourrice fit son entrée, portant le manteau du Simili dans les bras. Les cheveux longs châtain jusqu'aux oreilles, d'âge mûr, un visage bienveillant, Maëlle respirait la gentillesse.

« Voilà. Il est comme neuf, le sang est arrivé à partir. » annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le vêtement.

Axel le prit avec un merci un peu inaudible. Il voulut se lever, mais des douleurs l'en dissuadèrent un instant. Il prit une inspiration, se releva en ignorant les protestations de son corps. Il enfila ensuite son manteau, et s'apprêta à repartir. Décidément, il avait eut de la chance sur ce coup-là. Mais comment ses plaies avaient-elles disparu ? Ce n'était pas dû à sa nature, il le savait. La fille alors ?

« _Bof peu importe. Je ferais mieux de rentrer, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. _» décida-t-il.

Une fois son manteau fermé, Axel s'apprêta à prendre congé.

« Vous … n'êtes pas comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? » lança la jeune femme.

Axel stoppa. Que sous-entendait-elle ? Savait-elle qui elle était ? Seule une poignée de personnes connaissaient l'existence de l'Organisation XIII. Ceux qui avaient directement affaire à elle. Or Axel était certain de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de ces deux-là. Il se tourna lentement, à demi.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

La curiosité de la brune avait été la plus forte. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de cœur, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours, se répéta-t-elle. Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre, yeux baissés. N'allait-elle pas regretter ses paroles ? Après tout, elle ne savait rien de lui. La brunette releva les yeux, croisant les émeraudes de l'inconnu.

« Vous … n'avez pas de cœur. Vous n'êtes … pas humain. »

Voilà c'était dit. Impossible de faire marche arrière à présent. Axel fronça les sourcils. Comment diable …

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Sa voix n'était pas menaçante. Ce qui rassura un peu la brunette. Maëlle était anxieuse. La jeune femme hésita encore.

« Je le sens. »

Cette fois, Axel lui fit carrément face. Elle avait sentit qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ? Par quel moyen, elle l'avait ausculté ?

« C'est moi … qui ai guéri vos blessures. Un don que j'ai. C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose. » avoua-t-elle.

Un don. Tiens. Cette fille sentait les êtres qui n'avaient pas de cœur. Voilà qui piqua la curiosité du rouquin. Pouvait-elle détecter les Sans-cœur ? Ce serait intéressant à découvrir. Et qui sait, utile pour l'Organisation. Il fallait en savoir plus.

« Eh bien, en voilà un don pratique. C'est exact, je n'ai pas de cœur. Je suis assez différent du commun des gens. » annonça Axel en croisant les bras.

« Hé pardi je me doute oui. » répliqua la brune.

Les lèvres d'Axel s'étirèrent.

« Je dois partir, je veux pas vous embarrasser. J'irais consulter un médecin. Je suis nouveau dans cette ville, en connaissez-vous un, ainsi qu'un hôtel ? »

« Notre médecin est à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais, à part les douleurs vous ne risquez plus rien. Quant à l'hôtel eh bien … nous … nous avons de … de la place ici. »

« Je ne veux pas vous gêner. » reprit Axel.

Que c'était pratique que certains comme Vexen aient prit la peine d'étudier un peu le comportement humain. Axel voyait bien cependant que la nourrice était réticente à l'idée de voir un inconnu venir loger sous son toit.

« Rassurez-vous madame, je suis tout à fait correct. En échange de votre hébergement, je compte vous aider à diverses tâches. » lui dit-il.

« Eh bien … ce n'est pas à moi de décider. » dit Maëlle.

« L'arrangement me paraît honnête. Vous pouvez rester le temps de soulager vos douleurs. » fit la brune.

« Alors, je reste ici avec plaisir. Au fait, je me nomme Axel. » se présenta le roux en tendant la main.

« Angelina. Enchantée. » répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Voilà qui était fait. Ils allaient tâcher d'en savoir davantage sur l'autre. Axel remarqua le pendentif qu'elle portait. Une clé dans un triangle.

* * *

« _On dirait une Keyblade. Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec son don_. » songea le roux.

Angelina commença par montrer au rouquin sa chambre. Elle était lumineuse, spacieuse, décorée dans des tons bleus rafraîchissants. Le lit était recouvert d'une couverture blanche. Angelina s'écarta pour laisser entrer Axel. Le Simili inspecta ses nouveaux appartements. La fenêtre donnait sur un balcon, avec un petit jardin fleuri. Agréable. Axel se détourna de la fenêtre. Des tableaux représentant des scènes champêtres étaient suspendus aux murs. Il fit face à Angelina, restée sur le pas de la porte. La brune était appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Ça vous convient ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Très bien. »

« Avez-vous … d'autres tenues que celle-ci ? »

Hé ? Axel fronça un sourcil, puis baissa les yeux sur ses habits. Pourquoi d'autres habits, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ceux-là, semblait se demander le roux. A la réflexion, ils n'étaient peut-être pas assez discrets.

« Eh bien euh ... » répondit-il en se passant une main dans sa crinière.

« Hm, dans ce cas il nous faudra aller faire les magasins. »

« Entenduuu … quand ? »

« Pourquoi cet après-midi, ce sera fait. »

Axel hocha la tête en assentiment. Angelina lui tourna le dos, le laissant se mettre à l'aise. Elle referma la porte. Le Simili regarda un instant la porte close, puis se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il cligna des yeux sous le soleil, avança et s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon. Il lui allait réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre avec Angelina. S'il montrait trop d'intérêt pour son don, elle se méfierait. Soudain, il entendit un appel :

« A taaable ! »

La voix de Maëlle. Le Reflet quitta son poste de réflexion, pour se rendre … où au fait ? Par où se trouvait la cuisine ? Heureusement, Angelina vint pour le conduire. Le roux la suivit donc dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Mais à son étonnement, la brune la traversa pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Une petite table avait été dressée, protégée par un parasol vert. Angelina désigna une chaise à Axel. Une fois qu'il eut pris place, Maëlle amena l'entrée.

« Dites-moi, Angelina. » commença le roux après que la nourrice l'eut servi.

« Oui ? »

« Je me posais une question. Lors de mon arrivée ici j'étais blessé. »

Question légitime, que se poserait n'importe qui de sensé.

« Oh, vous vous interrogez sur la disparition de vos plaies c'est cela ? » devina la brune.

Tout juste Auguste, songea le roux. Au moins elle n'avait pas l'air trop longue à la détente.

« Je suis bonne guérisseuse. » dit-elle simplement.

« A ce point ? » insista Axel.

« Oui. »

Les orbes couleur nuit se plantèrent dans les émeraudes, l'informant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Peu importe, le Simili n'était pas pressé. S'il la jouait fine il aurait bien le fin mot de l'histoire tôt ou tard. Malgré cela, il nota qu'Angelina ne le questionna pas sur sa nature. Axel se concentra donc sur son repas. Plus tard en début d'après-midi, la jeune femme entraîna son locataire dans le centre-ville. Le Reflet appréhendait d'y croiser Léon et sa bande.

« Bien, voyons ce que nous avons là. » décida Angelina en avisant une première boutique.

Peut-être bien qu'Axel s'inquiétait aussi de cette séance d'essayage. Qu'allait-elle lui trouver comme look … Angelina se renseigna sur la taille d'Axel, avant d'attraper divers habits.

« Je dois vraiment essayer tout ça ? » interrogea-t-il devant la pile qu'il voyait sans cesse augmenter.

« Et comment ! Allez entrez là-dedans. » répondit la brune en l'entraînant vers les cabines.

« Yooo Ange ! »

La brune se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait de la sorte. Une petite blonde pétillante s'avança vers eux et les salua.

« Axel voilà Noémie, Noé voici Axel. » présenta Angelina.

Une fois le bonjour passé, le roux se rendit dans une cabine. Les filles s'assirent dans des fauteuils disposés en face, et commencèrent à papoter. Lorsqu'Axel eut enfilé les premiers habits, il se montra.

« Mouais …. trop vieux. » déclara Angelina.

Rideau. La tenue suivante le fit ressembler à un bourgeois, ce qui ne lui allait décemment pas. La suivante à un type des cités mal famées …

« Ah ça c'est mieux ! » sourit Angelina.

Chemise noire avec un jean de bonne coupe, foncé également. Axel esquissa un sourire, et referma le rideau.

« Dis dooonc ! Il est plutôt mignon ton nouveau copain ! » commenta Noémie avec un sourire gourmand.

« J'ai vu. » fit la brunette d'un ton laconique.

« Il a une coiffure un peu hirsute mais à part ça. Et ses yeux tu as vu ? » continua la blondinette.

« Oui, deux magnifiques émeraudes. » fit Angelina sur le même ton.

Noémie fronça les sourcils devant une telle indifférence. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Elle avait un beau mec sous son toit, pour ne pas dire canon, et on dirait que ça lui faisait autant d'effet que d'avoir l'eau courante. Dans la cabine, Axel avait parfaitement entendu les commentaires des demoiselles. Ainsi donc, elles le trouvaient mignon. Flatteur.

« _Mon cher Axel, il semble que tu aies trouvé le moyen de tirer les vers du nez à la demoiselle_. » pensa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il montra trois autres tenues de plus, après quoi la séance se termina. Noémie les laissa également. La journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise en fin de compte. Axel avait découvert quelqu'un avec une capacité intéressante, et le moyen de se renseigner dessus.


	3. Un coeur pour Axel

**C'est le moment où la vie de notre rouquin préféré bascule**. **S'il avait pu prévoir ...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**.

* * *

Le temps passa. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Axel chez Angelina. Il devait avouer qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle. Elle avait beau connaître sa nature, ou du moins en partie, jamais elle ne le regardait comme une bête curieuse. La demoiselle faisait également en sorte qu'il se sente le mieux possible. Des attentions qu'il n'avait pas au sein de l'Organisation. Toutefois, il tâchait de se concentrer sur son objectif. Ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'Axel l'avait cru au départ : Angelina le trouvait certes beau, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle appréciait les petites attentions du rouquin, comme lorsqu'il lui cueillait des fleurs, lui disait un mot gentil. Alors que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Axel devait bien avouer qu'en matière de séduction, il ne brillait pas des masses. Ça n'avait jamais été dans ses attributions. Et quand on avait pas de cœur, à quoi bon conter fleurette ? Le Simili en était là de ses réflexions quand la voix d'Angelina le tira de ses pensées.

« Axel ? »

« Mmmh ? » répondit le roux sans lever le nez de son magazine.

Il était étendu, avachi comme une loutre serait le mot juste, sur le canapé du salon, les pieds sur la table basse. Une manie que n'arrivait pas à lui faire perdre Maëlle. Elle lui avait pourtant déjà refilé des coups de balai sur la tête. Le seul résultat obtenu, c'est qu'il ne les enlevait du meuble que lorsqu'elle était dans les parages.

« Je viens de me rendre compte, cela fait deux semaines que tu es là. Comment tu te sens ? » questionna la brune en approchant.

« Pourquoi tu veux me mettre à la porte ? » répliqua le roux.

Il l'entendit se déplacer. Sa revue lui fut ôtée des mains.

« Non. Si tu veux rester plus longtemps ça ne me dérange pas. » dit-elle en se penchant.

« Tant mieux alors tout va bien. » reprit Axel en attrapant son magazine.

Angelina afficha une mine avec les yeux en bille.

« Néanmoins ! » continua-t-elle en lui piquant encore la revue.

Elle se redressa pour la mettre hors de portée du roux. Qui soupira comme une baudruche qu'on dégonfle.

« J'avais pensé que tu pourrais peut-être ... »

« Ouiiiii ? »

« Travailler un peu à la boutique. »

Kwa ? Mais il travaillait déjà, là à l'instant même en plus. Ça ne se voyait pas d'accord, à vrai dire cela ressemblait plus à des vacances qu'autre chose. Pour en revenir au sujet, Axel avait appris depuis qu'Angelina possédait un magasin de fleurs. Or ça, c'était plus le trip de Marly Gaumont, alias Marluxia. Bosser au milieu des fleufleurs, très peu pour lui. Ou alors, pour en cramer quelques unes à la rigueur. Cependant le Simili doutait fort que cela soit accepté. Hélas, s'il voulait pouvoir prolonger son séjour et atteindre son objectif, il devait en passer par là.

« Mais euh … que veux-tu que je fasse ? » interrogea Axel.

« Différentes choses : comme décharger et ranger les stocks, accueillir les clients, gérer le courrier. » énuméra Angelina.

« Chiant quoi. » résuma Axel.

Elle roula le magazine et lui en flanqua un coup sur la tête.

« C'est bon je plaisante ! Je commence quand ? »

« Demain. Je vais préparer le contrat, tu n'auras plus qu'à le signer. »

« Formidable. »

« Oui la vie est merveilleuse n'est-il pas ? » lança Angelina, ironique.

« Youpi youpi, joie joie. » continua Axel.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire sourire. La demoiselle lui rendit son magazine et le laissa tranquille. Axel afficha un air blasé. Fleuriste. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il aurait calciné le bonhomme qui lui aurait fait cette prédiction. Misère. Le roux soupira tel un soufflet de forge, et se replongea dans son bouquin. Il n'attendait pas demain avec impatience. Et comme toutes les choses que l'on attends pas, demain arriva vite. Trop vite. Ce fut donc un Axel ronchon qu'Angelina conduisit à pieds à son lieu de travail.

* * *

« Allez fait pas cette tête ! Qui sait ça pourrait te plaire. » dit-elle sur le trajet.

« Oh oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de gambader dans les champs, avec les petits zoziaux et me faire des couronnes de fleurs. » lâcha le Simili.

« Donc pour toi travailler dans une boutique de fleur doit être le paradis non ? » continua Angelina, sarcastique.

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

« Cache ta joie, c'est inconvenant. »

Axel esquissa un sourire. La boutique se profila devant eux. La brune sortit un trousseau de clés, et ouvrit la porte. Le magasin ouvrait dans un quart d'heure. Le temps de faire visiter au novice, de signer le contrat, expliquer les tâches et roulez jeunesse. Pendant qu'elle accueillait un premier client, Axel vit arriver le camion de livraison.

« Bon … quand faut y aller ... »

Le roux eut donc à décharger quelques pots et sacs de terreaux. En passant par le magasin pour amener les nouvelles fleurs, il bouscula une dame âgée. Seulement, le Simili ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser.

« Dites donc jeune homme ! Vous pourriez dire pardon ! » s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

Axel lui jeta un regard dédaigneux puis :

« Scusez. Mais vous trouvez pas sur mon chemin la prochaine fois. C'est bon c'est retenu ? »

La dame émit un cri outré, puis s'en alla d'un pas raide. Angelina vint voir son nouvel employé qui rangeait l'arrivage.

« Axel. Il faut être poli avec la clientèle. Quand on bouscule les gens, on s'excuse. » dit-elle doucement.

« C'est ce que j'ai fais. »

« J'entends bien, mais ce n'était pas utile de lui dire de regarder où elle va. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. » s'entêta Axel.

« Je dis : ça ne se fait pas, compris ? »

« Groumph. »

Ça devait vouloir dire oui en Axelois. Angelina allait se remettre au travail, quand elle eut une espèce de vertige.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » interrogea le roux.

« Un vertige … il y a … des choses dehors. Beaucoup. Mais … elles sont … comme toi. Non, différentes ... »

« N'en dis pas plus, je vais aller voir. » coupa Axel.

Il sortit aussitôt de la boutique. Des choses comme lui, ça devait vouloir dire des Sans-cœurs ou des Similis. Voilà l'occasion parfaite de voir si Angelina pouvait les détecter. Après que le Simili eut fait quelques pas, il trouva effectivement les petits êtres noirs. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas seuls.

« Axel te voilà enfin. »

L'intéressé se retourna pour découvrir Demyx. Le blond haussa les sourcils en voyant son collègue habillé comme un humain.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ! » lança-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? » questionna Axel.

« Voilà bien quinze jours que tu aurais dû finir ta mission. Dans l'Organisation on se pose des questions. Certains pensent qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose et d'autres … suggèrent que tu as peut-être trahi. » expliqua le Simili.

« Trahi, n'importe quoi. J'ai simplement fait une découverte intéressante. Il me faut juste du temps pour savoir si cela serait utile à la confrérie ou pas. » révéla Axel.

« Genre ? » interrogea Demyx.

« Genre une fille qui détecte les Sans-cœurs et les Reflets. Mais il y a certainement autre chose. Je reste avec elle pour trouver de quoi il s'agit. C'est bon c'est retenu ? »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là dans la boutique, Angelina commençait à s'inquiéter. Les choses dehors étaient toujours là. Axel avait-il été blessé ? C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un vertige. En y réfléchissant, c'était probablement dû au nombre de ces créatures.

« _Je devrais peut-être aller voir. Si ça se trouve il a des problèmes. _» pensa la jeune femme.

Sitôt que son client du moment fut partit, elle empoigna les clés, courut au-dehors et verrouilla le tout. Elle regarda de tout côtés. Voyons … comment le retrouver ? Angelina réfléchit un instant. Son don … oui il devrait pouvoir lui dire par où aller. La brune fit donc quelque pas en avant. Ensuite, un angle de rue se présenta, mais elle avança tout droit. La sensation diminua. Elle arrêta, puis revint en arrière.

« _Je vois. Il faut que je garde la même fréquence si je veux pouvoir trouver Axel. Enfin j'espère_. » se dit-elle.

D'ailleurs, si elle pouvait trouver ses ondes à lui … malheureusement, Angelina ne percevait que la présence des êtres de l'ombre. Tant pis, elle continuait tout de même. Du reste, Axel avait convaincu Demyx de rapporter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une partie des Similis gris le suivirent. Le roux s'apprêta à rentrer, quand une espèce de grincement se fit entendre.

« _Demyx imbécile ! J'espère que t'as pas lâché un Sans-cœur plus gros que les autres ! _» pensa Axel.

Il craignait qu'une action de ces créatures ne vienne ficher son plan en l'air. Si jamais il croisait Angelina. Parlant d'elle, Axel perçut sa voix. Ou plutôt son cri. Et mayrde. Le rouquin se mit à courir en direction du cri. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps … déjà il faisait apparaître ses chakrams enflammés, parés à être lancées. Vite vite …. le grincement, sans doute le cri du Sans-cœur, se faisait plus distinct. Et puis soudain, plus rien. Le silence. Arrivait-il trop tard ? Axel serra les dents de colère. Si jamais Angelina avait été changée en Sans-cœur, il étriperait Demyx. Le roux arriva enfin à l'endroit supposé de l'attaque. Il aperçu Angelina debout. Axel soupira de soulagement. Toutefois, il remarqua une anomalie. La jeune fille était auréolée de lumière. Le Simili fit disparaître ses armes, avant de s'approcher.

« Angie ? Ça va ? » questionna-t-il.

La concernée lui fit face. Ses yeux étaient entièrement blanc et brillaient. Et dans une main elle avait …

« _Nom de … un cœur ?!! _» pensa-t-il stupéfait.

Elle pouvait collecter des cœurs. Il avait eu raison, Angelina serait utile pour l'Organisation. Enfin une avancée concrète. Axel se détendit, et reporta son attention sur elle. Elle ressemblait toujours à une ampoule. Son regard par contre, lui donna l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X, sondé au plus profonds de lui-même. Ce n'était pas rassurant. Soudain, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Angelina tendit la main tenant le cœur vers la poitrine du Simili. Qui entra aussitôt. Le roux poussa un cri de douleur.

« Oooooorrrrh ! » s'écria-t-il, les yeux révulsés.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le torse, en même temps que cela lui coupait la respiration. Quelque chose entrait de force en lui. Axel se courba en deux, les bras autour de lui. Il s'agenouilla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu … m'as fait ? » articula-t-il en levant la tête vers Angelina.

Il s'effondra. Quelle douleur ! Le cœur était totalement entré à présent. Mais le Simili craignait d'exploser. Un premier coup sourd résonna dans la poitrine d'Axel, suivit d'un deuxième. Le Simili avait l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur était appliqué sur son torse. Les coups devinrent de plus en plus rapides, résonnant aux oreilles du rouquin. Cela lui causait une grande douleur, le faisant se recroqueviller sur le sol. Sa vision se troubla. Angelina restait là plantée comme un chêne, le regardant se débattre. Axel cligna des yeux, avant de perdre connaissance. Angelina sourit alors. Son état inchangé, elle se rendit auprès d'Axel.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, le rouquin reprit connaissance. Il se redressa, pour constater qu'il était allongé sur une table, dans l'arrière-boutique. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de Demyx, de leur conversation, de la présence de Sans-cœur et de … Angelina, où était-elle ? Axel se redressa, et ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur la forme en face de lui. Assise au sol, le dos contre le mur, la brune avait la position de quelqu'un ayant fait un malaise. Le roux descendit de sa table, et alla vers elle. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et lui donna de petites tapes pour la ranimer.

« Mmmmh-hmmm ! » gémit la brunette.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Sa vue se troubla un instant, pour lui faire découvrir ensuite le visage d'Axel.

« Axel ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« A toi de me le dire ! Tu m'as fait quoi au juste ? » répondit l'intéressé.

« J'en sais rien. Je me souviens être sortie, puis t'avoir cherché. Après j'ai vu une espèce de monstre. J'ai encore eu un vertige et après … le trou noir. Mais pourquoi tu t'es évanoui toi aussi ?»

« Oui, à cause de toi ! » informa le roux.

« Hein ? Comment ça à cause de moi ? »

Axel se releva, suivit par Angelina qui lui retournait un regard perplexe.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? » reprit Axel.

« Non. »

« Tu étais entourée de lumière, et tu tenais un cœur dans une main, certainement celui de la créature qui était là. Tu t'es tournée vers moi et … je sais pas, je me suis senti mal après. » raconta Axel, agité.

Il porta une main à sa poitrine. Que s'était-il passé nom d'un chien ? Il commença à faire les cents pas, cherchant une explication. Vu l'état étrange d'Angelina, il était fort possible qu'elle ne souvienne de rien, elle n'aurait pas fait un malaise sinon. Le cœur …qu'était-il devenu ? Son esprit émis une théorie qui lui sembla complètement stupide. Aussi la réfuta-t-il immédiatement. De son côté, Angelina observait Axel marcher de long en large. Elle fronça les sourcils, le fixant intensément. Le roux perçut ce regard. Il s'arrêta de creuser une tranchée pour l'interroger du regard.

« Axel tu … » commença la brune.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à continuer.

« Tu as quelque chose de différent. »

Comment ça ? Axel entreprit de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures, tâtonnant son visage puis son corps. Non rien d'anorm … oh là. C'était quoi cette pulsation régulière sous son t-shirt ? Le roux fronça les sourcils. Il se figea, ressentant ce battement inconnu. A l'endroit précis où … Nooon !! Impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être … comment cela pourrait-il … de quelle manière … Angelina s'approcha d'Axel, dont le visage exprimait la plus totale stupéfaction. Elle leva une main avec hésitation, puis la posa sur celle de son employé, par-dessus le t-shirt.

« C'est donc ça. » dit-elle.

Axel déglutit, puis la regarda. Angelina lui fit un sourire rassurant. Un miracle venait d'avoir eu lieu.

« Axel … tu as un cœur. »

L'intéressé eut l'air encore plus surpris, si toutefois c'était possible. Un cœur ? Lui avoir un cœur ? Oui mon petit, toi avoir cœur maintenant, toi comme tout le monde. Hum. La main d'Axel retomba brusquement. Il sentit ses jambes trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était … c'était tellement inespéré. Le but de son organisation était de collecter des cœurs dans différents mondes, pour en fabriquer un gigantesque dont l'énergie leur permettrait d'exister pleinement. Axel s'y était préparé bien entendu, cependant il savait bien que ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant. Tandis que là … cela avait été si brusque. Le jeune homme chancela jusqu'à une chaise, et se laissa tomber dessus, une expression toujours ahurie agrafée au visage. Machinalement, il porta la main sous son t-shirt. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il localise ce qui lui avait manqué. Il ressentit de nouveau la pulsation, accélérée du fait de son émoi.

Angelina s'approcha de nouveau d'Axel, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je crois que tu devrais prendre ton après-midi. » dit-elle avec douceur.

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Angelina lui prit le bras, l'exhortant à se lever. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Ils quittèrent l'arrière-boutique, traversèrent le magasin que la jeune femme prit la précaution de fermer. Heureusement que sa maison n'était pas loin. Axel pesait lourd pour elle. Mais elle s'arma de courage et l'aida à marcher, sous le regard intrigué des passants. Une fois devant son logis, elle ouvrit la porte comme elle put. Alertée par le bruit, Maëlle accourut.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en découvrant l'état d'Axel.

« Disons une très grosse émotion. » fit Angelina qui donnait un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer.

La nourrice prit l'autre bras d'Axel, et aida à le conduire dans sa chambre. Les filles l'installèrent sur son lit.

« Je dois retourner travailler. » annonça la brune.

« Entendu je veillerais sur lui. » assura Maëlle.

« Il va se remettre rapidement, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Angelina jeta un œil à Axel, allongé sur son lit dans une attitude prostrée. Rapidement espérait-elle. Elle sortit suivie de Maëlle, qui referma la porte.


	4. Nouvelle vie

**Avoir un cœur, c'est bien, encore faut-il savoir le gérer. C'est ce qu'Axel va apprendre à faire dans ce chapitre. Il découvrira que ce n'est pas de tout repos.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Après une bonne heure passée à fixer le plafonds comme un légume, Axel se redressa. Il avait un cœur. Un cœur. Là, bien à lui, solidement implanté dans sa poitrine. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus un Simili. Le roux était un être humain à part entière désormais. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, en même temps qu'une forte émotion de joie l'emplissait.

« YYYYYEEEEEEESSSS !!! »

Il bondit de son lit pour courir et sauter dans tous les sens, comme un lapin fou. Maëlle arriva dare-dare à sa porte, mais lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de joie, elle sourit et s'en alla. Axel chantait à tue-tête qu'il avait un cœur, qu'il était humain lalala. Youplà boum ai-je envie de dire. Un bon quart d'heure passa, avant que l'intensité de sa joie ne calme Axel.

« Oooow ! Ça fait mal quand même. » dit-il en se courbant.

Quand on n'a pas l'habitude, j'imagine oui. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Il se redressa poings sur les hanches, avec sur le visage une joie comme il n'en avait jamais connue. L'ex-Simili fit soudain volte-face et ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis humaaaaiiiin ! » dit-il avec délice.

Il fut pris d'un doute l'espace d'un instant. Il ne rêvait pas au moins ? Pour être sûr, il se pinça. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il avait réellement un cœur. Et tout ça grâce à …

« _Il va falloir que je la remercie. Elle m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux._ » songea-t-il en sortant sur le balcon.

Hélas, il ne la reverrait pas avant dix-neuf heures. Dommage. Contrarié qu'il avait été ce matin à l'idée de travailler entouré de fleurs, Axel n'avait pas mémorisé le chemin menant au magasin de son amie. Et alors au retour, n'en parlons pas. Il aurait pu voir passer Xemnas en string léopard sans la moindre réaction. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en imaginant la scène. Après être resté au soleil un bon moment, Axel décida de rentrer. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver de quoi s'occuper.

« Alors ça va mieux ? » questionna Maëlle.

« Vous n'avez pas idée ! » répondit le roux, les yeux pétillants.

« Tant mieux. »

Axel la délaissa pour se rendre au salon, et alluma la télévision. Le soir venu, alors qu'il était retombé dans une certaine léthargie, le roux entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Bondissant mieux qu'un kangourou sur ressort, il se précipita dans le couloir. Angelina eut à peine le temps de verrouiller sa porte, qu'elle se retrouva prise dans un étau, soulevée de terre et le visage noyé dans une crinière rousse.

« Merci Angie ! Merci merci merci merci merci ! » s'exclama Axel.

« Aourf ! Mais … de quoi ? » questionna la brune.

Il la reposa au sol, mais sans la relâcher.

« Pour le cœur. Car c'est bien toi qui me l'as donné n'est-ce pas ? » répondit le roux.

« Oui j'imagine. Vu que nous n'étions que deux à ce moment-là, je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Mais ne me remercie pas, j'ignore comment j'ai fait. » précisa Angelina.

« Peu importe, c'est vraiment un merveilleux cadeau que tu m'as fait là. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant. »

La jeune femme sourit. Pris d'une impulsion, Axel tendit le cou et déposa un baiser sur son front. La brunette sentit ses joues se colorer. Finalement, il desserra son étreinte et la libéra.

« Maintenant, tu va devoir apprendre à gérer toutes les émotions que cela implique. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Car avoir un cœur peut être douloureux. » avertit-elle.

« Oui … c'est possible. Si tu le dis. »

« Une dernière chose : ne m'appelle pas Angie je déteste ce diminutif. Tu peux utiliser Ange ou Lina, mais pas Angie. »

« Entendu An … Ange. »

« Bien. Allez le dîner nous attends. »

* * *

Pendant le repas, Axel et Angelina réfléchissaient. Pour le roux, nul doute qu'il avait trouvé là un joyau pour l'Organisation XIII. Une personne pouvant leur donner un cœur, c'était parfait. Il gravirait probablement plusieurs échelons d'un coup avec cette découverte. Axel s'en ressentait très satisfait et fier, et se redressa en bombant le torse. Mais lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur Angelina, un doute l'envahit. La livrer à eux, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Ça ne lui semblait pas correct. Axel reprit une attitude normale. Pourtant, c'était ça son objectif. Il n'allait pas tout flanquer en l'air pour une simple question de remords ou il ne savait quoi. Mais …

« _Raaaah ! Je dois m'en tenir au plan, point à la ligne. _»

Axel tâcha d'ignorer ce que son cœur tentait de lui faire comprendre. De son côté, Angelina se disait que le roux aurait besoin de quelques leçons de vie.

« _Il va falloir l'éduquer un peu. Lui faire comprendre la différence entre bien et mal. Car en n'ayant pas de cœur, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il la connaisse réellement. _» pensa-t-elle.

Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il s'était comporté avec la cliente du matin …. C'était décidé, Angelina le prendrait en main. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était le week-end dans deux jours. La brune savait précisément par quoi commencer. Le dîner s'acheva donc dans le silence. Le trio se rendit au salon pour terminer la soirée. Angelina décida d'informer le roux de ses projets.

« Axel ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Samedi je vais faire du bénévolat, tu pourras venir avec moi. »

« Du quoi ? » questionna-t-il.

« Bénévolat. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Tu verras. »

Axel fronça un instant les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Angelina avait reporté son attention sur la télévision. Le roux haussa les épaules, sans remarquer le léger sourire de Maëlle. Le jour venu, la brunette emmena donc l'ancien Simili vers une maison qui affichait le nom : _Soleil enfant._

« Et on va faire quoi là-dedans ? » interrogea Axel.

« Nous rendre utile. »

Oh il était bien avancé avec ça. Il la suivit néanmoins à l'intérieur du bâtiment, curieux de connaître ce qu'il l'attendait. Une femme proche de l'âge de Maëlle vint à leur rencontre, et salua chaleureusement Angelina. Cette dernière présenta Axel et expliqua qu'il était là pour aider. Ensuite, la dame les conduisit vers une salle où se trouvaient … des enfants. Occupés à jouer bruyamment, courant en tout sens dans un joyeux vacarme. Axel regarda tout ce petit monde s'affairer les yeux ronds. Il se tourna vers Angelina pour l'interroger du regard.

« Nous allons nous occuper de ces petits, en leur faisant la lecture et en jouant avec eux. » répondit la brune.

« Mais … pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour leur apporter de la joie et du bonheur. Ça fait peut-être niais, cependant tu verras que le sourire de ces enfants, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. »

Axel ne parut pas convaincu. Angelina s'avança vers les enfants. Ceux qui la reconnurent abandonnèrent leurs jeux pour venir la saluer. De préférence en se jetant sur elle, ce qui ne rassura pas le roux. Les petits posèrent ensuite mille et une questions à la jeune femme, qui répondit patiemment à chacun d'entre eux. Elle fit ensuite signe à Axel d'approcher.

« Les enfants je vous présente Axel, il est là pour jouer avec vous. »

« Bonjour Axel ! » clamèrent les petits.

Le concerné répondit par un sourire mal assuré. Une fillette demanda à Angelina s'il s'agissait de son amoureux. Axel se sentit rougir à cette idée.

« Non pas du tout, c'est juste un ami. Soyez gentils avec lui, d'accord ? » sourit la brune.

« Wiiii ! »

Elle se releva, laissant les enfants avec le roux, qui les regarda avec appréhension. Elle était bien gentille la brunette, mais il n'y connaissait rien aux enfants lui. Il devait jouer avec qu'elle disait. Mais … comment s'y prenait-on ? Les petits trouvèrent la solution d'eux même. Deux petites filles lui prirent les mains pour l'entraîner dans un coin où se trouvait une petite table. Un service à thé en plastique trônait dessus. Les fillettes s'assirent en face d'une tasse.

* * *

« Assis-toi Asquel. » dit l'une d'elle, blonde comme les blés.

« C'est Axel. A-x-e-l. C'est bon c'est retenu ? » corrigea le roux.

Il prit néanmoins place de l'autre côté de la table. Une des fillettes attrapa une théière, et entreprit de verser un liquide imaginaire dans les tasses de ses invités. Puis elles prirent chacune leur tasse et burent. Axel regarda bêtement la sienne.

« Tu bois pas ? » interrogea celle qui l'avait servie, aux cheveux châtain.

« Non, puisqu'il n'y a rien dedans. »

« Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Faut faire semblant ! » s'exclama la blondinette.

« Allez Esquel, bois ton thé. » fit sa voisine.

« Axel bon sang ! »

Il prit néanmoins sa tasse, et but en se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

« Bien ! On va aller au coiffeur ensuite. » décréta la blonde.

Axel sursauta. Le coiffeur ?!! Qu'allaient-elles faire à ses cheveux ? Il les regarda avec panique. Mais les enfants ne remarquèrent rien, continuant à boire le thé. Lorsqu'elles en eurent assez, elles se levèrent, prirent les mains du rouquin et l'amenèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une autre petite fille rousse attendait, avec autour d'elle tout un tas d'élastiques, de chouchous et de rubans multicolores.

« Bonjour Madeleine ! » lança la petite fille à la droite d'Axel.

« Salut ! Vous venez vous faire coiffer ? » demanda Madeleine.

« Oui, on commence par lui, il s'appelle Exel. » répondit l'autre enfant, la blonde.

« AXEL !!! Combien de fois faudra vous le dire ? » s'exclama le roux.

« Assis-toi, machin. » fit Madeleine.

Ce qui lui valut un regard incendiaire de la part du concerné. Et un refus d'obtempérer accessoirement. Maies ses accompagnatrices tirèrent si fort sur ses mains qu'il fut bien obligé de s'asseoir, craignant qu'elles ne lui arrachent les doigts.

« Allez on coupe ! » clama Madeleine.

« Quoi ? Pas question ! »

Cependant la petite avait déjà prit une paire de ciseau, en plastique heureusement. Axel détourna la tête, refusant de se laisser faire.

« Mais bouge pas enfin ! »

Il fallut que les deux autres petites filles lui tiennent la tête pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Quand il se rendit compte que les ciseaux ne coupaient pas, Axel cessa de se débattre. Les enfants s'occupèrent donc de son abondante chevelure. Elles lui firent des tresses, des petites couettes, mirent des barrettes, des rubans, bref un vrai chef d'œuvre. Quand elles en eurent terminé avec lui, Axel profita de leur inattention pour leur fausser compagnie. Il trouva Angelina qui venait s'enquérir de sa survie. Elle pouffa de rire en découvrant le travail des enfants.

« Je vois que tu es allé chez le coiffeur. » dit-elle avec un sourire. »

« Ouais, je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi je ressemble, j'en ferais des cauchemars. » répondit Axel.

« Je vais t'enlever tout ça. »

Étant plus grand d'une tête, il dut s'asseoir sur une chaise. Plus tard dans la journée, les enfants écoutèrent Angelina leur lire une histoire. Ayant dû jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens, Axel savoura ce moment de calme. Il portait la marque des ventouses des flèches sur le visage. La journée passa, au grand soulagement du roux. Mais lorsqu'il fallut dire au revoir, les petites filles avec qui il avait débuté lui firent chacune une bise. La rancœur que le jeune homme avait ressentit à leur égard s'envola, d'autant plus qu'elles leur remercièrent chaleureusement.

« C'est dingue, je leur en voulais de leur bêtise et maintenant … je suis content. » confia-t-il.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que cela faisait du bien. »

* * *

Oui … Axel trouvait ce changement d'émotion assez déconcertant. Cette première expérience s'avéra somme toute positive. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Axel se trouva confronté à plusieurs émotions, toutes plus ou moins nouvelles pour lui, agréables ou non. Ainsi, il affronta la colère d'un client, la reconnaissance d'une personne aidée dans la rue, la moquerie de certains, l'indifférence parfois. Angelina était là pour lui expliquer la raison des émotions, comment réagir. Il se plongeait également un peu plus dans les livres, grâce encore une fois à son hôte. Lui qui trouvait autrefois les livres assez ennuyants, découvrait le pouvoir relaxant qu'ils procuraient, la culture apportée, l'évasion de l'esprit. Axel s'orientait bien dans la ville d'Hollow Bastion. Il allait parfois au marché à la demande de Maëlle, flânait dans les rues ou au parc, ou se rendait à la bibliothèque, le tout durant son temps libre.

Il lui arrivait également de sortir le soir en compagnie d'Angelina et de sa bande d'amis. Il s'y était plutôt bien intégré. Heureusement, car il fit une mauvaise rencontre au court de l'une de ses sorties. Le groupe de Léon était au même endroit qu'eux. Axel ne les avait pas croisé jusque là, Angelina habitant assez loin de leur repaire et des endroits qu'ils fréquentaient.

« Je vais chercher un verre, tu veux quelque chose Ange ? » interrogea le roux ce soir-là.

« Une autre limonade s'il te plaît. » répondit la brune.

Il s'éloigna pour aller à la buvette un peu plus loin. Aujourd'hui, Hollow Bastion célébrait un des saints de sa ville, ce qui donnait lieu à une fête sur la place publique. C'est donc à cette buvette qu'Axel tomba nez-à-nez avec Léon.

« Toi ? » demanda le brun.

Axel fronça les sourcils. Léon le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, doutant un instant de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Sans le manteau noir, il avait faillit ne pas le reconnaître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Simili ? Tu viens profiter de la fête pour lâcher tes larbins ? » reprit Léon, acide.

« Certainement pas. » rétorqua Axel, un verre dans chaque main.

Angelina, qui gardait un œil sur son ami, nota la scène. Le type devant Axel ne semblait lui vouloir du bien, à en juger par l'expression de son visage. D'autre personnes arrivèrent derrière l'homme brun. Elle fit part de ce qui se passait à ses amis, puis se précipita vers Axel devant qui elle se plaça. Ce dernier afficha une mine surprise.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous devriez vous éloigner de ce type, mademoiselle. » informa Cloud.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Axel ? Ils te cherchent ? »

Cette voix masculine provenait d'un de ses amis. Bientôt, ce fut tout le groupe qui entoura le rouquin, défiant les autres d'oser faire un pas. Axel n'en revenait pas : tout ce monde qui prenait sa défense … au sein de l'Organisation XIII, c'était davantage chacun pour sa pomme. L'émotion étreignit son cœur. Un moment passa, pendant lequel chaque bande se défia du regard. Finalement, Léon sonna la retraite. Chacun repartit. Angelina se tourna vers Axel.

« Pourquoi tu … tu t'es mise devant moi ? Je peux me défendre tu sais. » dit-il en lui tendant son verre.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais de la curiosité. Il ne se souvenait pas que qui que ce soit aie pris la peine de le protéger. Sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas permis autrefois. A part Roxas ou Xion à la limite, les deux seuls avec lesquels il s'était bien entendu. A présent qu'il était humain Axel voyait les choses différemment.

« J'ai agi d'instinct. Ça m'a semblé la chose à faire. »

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Un peu plus loin, Léon et ses amis les regardèrent s'éloigner.

« C'est vraiment bizarre. On dirait qu'il est l'un des leurs. » commenta Yuffie.

« Il a changé. J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître. » ajouta Cloud.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me demande ce qu'il manigance. Voilà un moment que nous n'avons plus croisé de Sans-cœur par ici. » annonça Léon.

« Tu crois que ce type prépare quelque chose ? » questionna Tifa.

« Difficile à dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'intègrerait aux humains. Ils ont l'air de l'apprécier en plus. » reprit Léon qui ne quittait pas Axel des yeux.

Il était sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Que diable faisait un Simili au milieu d'un groupe de gens, s'amusant et plaisantant avec eux ?

« Dis-moi Axel, pourquoi ces gens voulaient-ils que je m'éloigne de toi tout à l'heure ? » questionna Angelina en reposant son verre.

Le roux se tendit. Devait-il lui avouer que c'était là les responsables des blessures qu'il avait reçues ? Si c'était le cas, Axel devrait également expliquer les raisons de cette attaque. Ce qui signifiait parler de l'Organisation XIII. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait complètement oubliée ces trois dernières semaines. Visiblement, le groupe avait décidé d'attendre qu'il se manifeste, certainement par rapport à sa découverte et ce que Demyx en avait transmis. Or …. il sut qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il se trouvait bien comme il était, et pour être honnête ne voulait pas que cela change. Axel ne voulait pas regagner son monde. Il ne voulait pas retrouver cette vie froide, terne, faite d'indifférence, de sarcasme. Ce vide …

« Axel ? » appela Angelina.

« Je … je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. » avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

Angelina devina que cela devait être par rapport à sa vie passée. Elle garda donc le silence, et changea ensuite de conversation. Plus tard, tous deux se séparèrent de leurs amis et rentrèrent en voiture. De retour dans sa chambre, Axel tourna et vira dans son lit. De nombreuses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Excédé, il rejeta la couverture et sortit prendre l'air. La nuit n'était pas très fraîche. Le roux attrapa la chaise que lui avait donnée son hôte, s'y installa et posa les pieds sur la rambarde. Les yeux rivés vers les étoiles, il tâcha de faire le point.

« _J'ai dû bien changer pour avoir oublié l'Organisation XIII. Mais il s'est passé tant de choses. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un des leurs. Je n'en suis plus un d'ailleurs, à présent que je possède un cœur. _»

Il avait pris la peine de le remplir, de découvrir ses effets, ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Axel se doutait qu'il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à expérimenter à ce niveau-là. Et il désirait poursuivre l'expérience. Rester ici, tranquille, sans complot ou magouilles pour évincer les autres. Cette vie lui plaisait. Il aimait ouvrir sa fenêtre sur un paysage rayonnant, et plus sur l'obscurité comme dans le repaire de son groupe. Qu'on l'accueille chaleureusement le matin, pas avec un masque de froideur ou d'indifférence. Les petites attentions, comme son petit-déjeuner prêt, une part de gâteau mise de côté pour lui, plutôt que débrouille-toi tout seul. Et puis … il aimait aussi être en compagnie d'Angelina. Depuis son arrivée, il s'en séparait rarement.

Elle l'avait guidé pour qu'il s'intègre, été patiente avec lui, l'avait soutenu dans sa découverte du cœur et des sentiments humains. Il ne s'était pas senti seul un instant.

« _J'aime la voir me sourire, rire, entendre sa voix, la sentir près de moi. J'aime nos sorties, quand elle m'explique comment le monde fonctionne, quand elle m'apprends des trucs. _» pensa-t-il.

Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Et il avait voulu la séduire pour la livrer à l'Organisation XIII ? Quand il repensa, Axel ressentit du dégoût. Mais quel genre de monstre était-il ? Il secoua la tête et finalement se leva. Son manteau noir … il ne le mettrait plus. Ce n'était plus lui. Le tri de ses pensées faites, il rentra se coucher.


	5. Mauvais anniversaire

**Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper. C'est le douloureux constat que va faire Axel. Sa vie se retrouve de nouveau bouleversée, en mal cette fois.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Quatre mois. Voilà quatre mois qu'Axel vivait avec Angelina, et qu'il n'était plus un Simili. Le temps passait si vite, songea-t-il en regardant un calendrier ce matin-là. Quatre mois de rêve pour lui. Il comprenait très bien que l'Organisation cherche à avoir des cœurs. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la pensée de ce groupe. Des bruits dans l'escalier l'informèrent qu'Angelina était réveillée.

« Ah salut Axel, déjà levé ? » lança-t-elle en arrivant.

« Moui. C'est bien toi qui me disais l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, non ? »

« En effet. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête, puis le remercia d'avoir sortit les bols et tout ce qu'il fallait. Le café et le lait étaient chauds.

« J'y pense, la semaine prochaine nous avons un anniversaire. » annonça Angelina en servant Axel.

« C'est où Saire ? » demanda Axel en beurrant les tartines.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu viens de dire que tu avais un ami vers Saire, et je te demande où ça se trouve. » répéta Axel.

« Mais non, un anniversaire ! » fi Angelina amusée.

Axel continuait de la regarder perplexe. Tiens, il ne connaissait pas cette fête-là. Parfois la jeune femme se demandait d'où il sortait. Ou plus précisément, dans quel endroit avait-il vécu. Son monde avait dû être bien triste.

« Un anniversaire, c'est une fête pour célébrer la naissance de quelqu'un. Elle a donc lieu une fois par an à la date où il est né. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah bon. Et donc ? » acquiesça Axel.

« Donc, l'usage veut que l'on offre des cadeaux à cette personne. Ça montre que l'on est content qu'elle soit parmi nous. »

« Je vois. »

Angelina le dévisagea un instant.

« Je suppose que … tu n'en as pas. »

« D'anniversaire ? Non, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, je m'en fichais à vrai dire. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais t'en donner un. Voyons, tu es arrivé ici le … »

Elle se leva et alla consulter le calendrier affiché derrière le rouquin.

« Le 17 Avril. Ce sera désormais le jour de ton anniversaire, qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Angelina en se tournant vers lui.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas. » sourit Axel.

« Alors c'est d'accord. Le 17 avril, c'est bon c'est retenu ? »

Il pouffa de rire en reconnaissant ses propres mots, et annonça que c'était retenu. L'achat des cadeaux fut prévu pour l'après-midi même. Dans les magasins, Axel consulta les cartes que l'on offrait habituellement. Qu'elles soient drôles ou sérieuses, toutes exprimaient la joie et la tendresse envers son destinataire. Axel se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait beaucoup en recevoir une. Il sourit. Décidément, les sentiments de son cœur continuaient à le surprendre. Angelina qui venait de terminer ses emplettes le rejoignit. Axel proposa de porter le sac qu'elle tenait, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu veux une glace ? » lui demanda-t-elle peu après.

« Avec plaisir ! » sourit le roux.

Au sein de l'Organisation, manger une glace en compagnie de ses deux amis avait été son seul plaisir. Ici, il avait pu découvrir de nouvelles saveurs qui l'avait rendu plus gourmand. Angelina veillait toutefois à ce qu'il n'abuse pas des bonnes choses. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc chez un glacier. Axel commanda une glace à l'italienne double, parfum chocolat, son péché mignon. Angelina se contenta d'une simple à la vanille. Le roux dégusta sa gourmandise avec une joie manifeste.

« Tu as de la glace partout ! » s'amusa Angelina.

« Hein ? »

Elle prit un mouchoir et lui essuya un peu la moustache. Au contact de sa main sur sa joue, Axel sentit son cœur piquer un sprint. C'était quoi ça ?

« Voilà. » reprit la brune.

Elle reprit son chemin. Axel posa un instant la main sur son cœur. Pourquoi diable avait-il accéléré comme ça, tout d'un coup ? Il eut comme première idée d'en parler à Angelina, mais quelque chose le retint. Comme une sorte de … honte, ou pudeur. Et puis ce n'était peut-être que passager. Qui pouvait savoir avec les cœurs. Inutile donc de l'alarmer avec ce qui devait être trois fois rien. Après tout, il ne sentait pas mal. Axel rejoignit donc son amie à petites foulées. Du reste, cette curieuse sensation ne se reproduit pas de la journée. Le roux pensa donc qu'il avait vu juste en pensant que c'était passager. Qu'il croyait.

La semaine passa rapidement, notamment grâce au travail dans la boutique de fleurs. Axel s'y était fait depuis le temps. Le contact avec les clients s'avérait enrichissant au final, et puis les fleurs ce n'était pas si mal. Axel avait été étonné lorsque Angelina lui avait expliqué qu'elles avaient une signification. Il avait fini par l'apprendre, et étudiait encore la composition florale.

« _J'espère tout de même que je vais pas en devenir accroc comme Marluxia. _» pensa-t-il.

Aïe. Encore une pensée sur l'Organisation. Il s'était pourtant promis de bannir tout souvenir lié à son passé. Le rouquin ne voulait plus en entendre parler, de quelque manière que ce soit. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de se concentrer sur son travail. Le jour de l'anniversaire auquel ils étaient conviés arriva. Devant la glace de sa chambre, Axel s'observa. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Bon, ça devrait être correct. Le jeune homme attrapa une veste et sortit de sa chambre. Il attendrait Angelina en bas des escaliers. La demoiselle ne fut pas longue à arriver. Elle était habillée avec une jupe noire et un chemisier. En la voyant, Axel sentit son cœur battre à nouveau.

« _C'est pas vrai ! _» pensa-t-il.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda la brune.

Elle s'était maquillée également. Le roux se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment belle. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Angelina lui jeta un regard étonné devant son silence.

« Oui … allons-y. » répondit-il enfin.

Ce fut elle qui prit le volant, et Axel pensa un court instant qu'il devrait peut-être apprendre à conduire. Leur ami en question habitait une demeure luxueuse avec un vaste jardin dans lequel se déroulait la fête. Angelina et Axel saluèrent les gens déjà présents. Axel rejoignit un groupe de garçons pendant que son amie rejoignait les siennes. Tout sembla se dérouler normalement. Une fois tout les invités présent, on passa au dîner. Chacun se régala. Après le dessert, succulent lui aussi, les cadeaux furent offerts. Peu après, chacun se leva de table pour danser. Axel avait appris à se débrouiller au cours de ses sorties, aussi passa-t-il plusieurs danses avec chacune de ses amies. Il en réserva néanmoins une pour la brune. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit aussi… collé serré comme on dit. La musique était latine. Angelina expliqua à son ami comment s'y prendre. Axel pria pour ne pas rougir en la sentant tout contre lui. Que dire alors quand il sentit ses hanches remuer en rythme de la chanson ? Axel se concentrait sur les pas, veillant à ne pas marcher sur sa partenaire. Mais son cœur n'en menait pas large, ni son corps pour être honnête.

« Tu es musclé dis donc. » glissa Angelina.

« Ké ? Ah euh … oui. » fit Axel.

Il la fit tourner dans un sens, avant qu'elle ne revienne dans l'autre. La jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Le roux avait un parfum des plus agréables. Elle sentait aussi la chaleur de son être émaner à travers ses vêtements. Un émoi particulier traversa Angelina.

« _Oh … la danse a l'air d'avoir un pouvoir assez spécial. _» pensa-t-elle.

Le hasard voulut que leur regard se croise en cet instant. Ils s'accrochèrent, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur leur visage. Ils étaient simplement heureux. Heureux d'être avec l'autre, dans leur monde. Oubliant les autres convives, le couple était seul. Confiants dans les pas du partenaire, ils se détendirent complètement, savourant cet instant unique. Jamais Axel ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant-là. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la magie de l'instant. Sauf peut-être … l'arrêt de la chanson. Cela les surprit, et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un instant de plus que nécessaire. Axel finit par s'écarter de son amie.

« _J'ai la désagréable impression qu'on m'a versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. _» se dit-il.

Il la raccompagna à une table, devant laquelle ils prirent deux chaises pour s'asseoir. Axel repensa à ce qui venait de se produire. C'était étrange, et pourtant tellement agréable. Mais … les autres danses … ce n'avait pas été la même chose. Déjà, le fait qu'il n'aie pas été aussi proche de ses partenaires de l'instant. Cependant, le roux se dit qu'avec une autre qu'Angelina, il aurait probablement refusé. Pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait. Si Axel analysait la raison de ce refus, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ne permettrait à personne d'autre que la brune de le toucher. Du moins, pas comme ça, pas de si près. Argh, c'était confus, pensa le roux. La voix de son amie le tira de ses réflexions.

* * *

« J'irais bien me promener, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils se levèrent en même temps. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir cette idée. Certains bavardaient, quelque couples s'offraient un peu d'intimité. En les voyant faire, Axel se demandait se qui se passerait s'il s'aventurait à prendre la brunette dans ses bras, en dehors de la danse. Son cœur se remit à cogner, en même qu'il ressentait une sensation au niveau des joues.

« Je suis contente que notre cadeau lui aie plut. » fit Angelina.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Axel.

« Le cadeau. Dis tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as semblé singulièrement dans la lune ces temps-ci. »

Ça … partagé entre ses souvenirs de son ancien groupe et la nouvelle émotion qu'il ressentait, Axel n'avait guère les pieds sur terre cette semaine.

« Je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas. » répondit-il en lui jetant un regard en coin.

« Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. » rappela Angelina.

« Oui oui. »

Ils continuèrent leur promenade dans le silence. Axel se demandait vraiment s'il devait se confier. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre par lui-même ce qui se passait. Il trouverait peut-être la réponse dans un livre. Tout à coup, un étrange phénomène se présenta à eux. Un espèce de cercle noir.

« Oh non ! » souffla Axel.

Un homme sortit de cette étrange porte. Il avait les cheveux bleus et une cicatrice croisée qui lui barrait le nez.

« Saïx. » murmura Axel.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Angelina.

« Alors Axel ? Cela fait un moment que nous attendons de tes nouvelles. Est-ce là la jeune femme dont nous a parlé Demyx ? » demanda l'étrange personnage.

Il était vêtu comme l'avait été le roux quand Angelina l'avait connu. Et … elle ressentait un vide en lui. Axel tendit un bras vers son amie, la poussant doucement en arrière. Geste qui étonna Saïx.

« Cela veut dire oui je suppose. Voyons un peu ce qu'elle sait faire. »

Le Simili claqua des doigts, et une horde de Sans-cœurs apparut ainsi que des Reflets. Axel et Angelina se retrouvèrent encerclés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Angelina.

« Ne t'approches surtout pas d'eux ! Reste bien derrière moi. » recommanda le roux.

Il décida alors de faire appel à ses pouvoirs, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il ne les avait peut-être plus. Le roux leva donc les bras au ciel, invoquant comme il l'avait toujours fait ses deux roues. Miraculeusement, elles répondirent présent. Il entreprit ensuite d'éradiquer les êtres noirs et ces coquilles vides. Avant tout, élever un mur de flammes protecteur autour de son amie. Ceci fait, il bondit et abattit un chakram sur un Sans-cœur. Le deuxième fut lancé sur une rangée de Reflets qui se volatilisèrent. Mais d'autres, serpentant au ras du sol lui sautèrent dessus. Le roux utilisa son élément brûlant pour s'en débarrasser. Appelant de nouveau ses armes, Axel partit à l'assaut du reste des Sans-cœurs.

A l'intérieur des flammes, Angelina cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ledit Saïx semblait connaître son ami, et le rouquin avait parlé d'elle. Mais qui était-il ? Elle n'avait jamais questionné Axel sur sa vie passée. Une chose était sûre, ce type aux cheveux bleus ne leur voulait pas du bien. Tout à coup, les flammes disparurent. Il n'y avait plus aucune créature. Axel revint auprès d'elle, ses chakrams toujours en main.

« Axel. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda Saïx d'une voix sévère.

« A ton avis ? Tu ne la toucheras pas. » rétorqua le roux.

Le Simili fixa son ancien camarade avec des yeux flamboyants.

« Ainsi donc tu nous trahis. » devina-t-il.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, maintenant. Alors repars d'où tu viens. »

Saïx le considéra un moment. Axel soutint son regard sans ciller. Angelina fit volte-face. Il y en avait d'autres. Une créature blanche s'approchait d'elle en zigzaguant sur le sol. Angelina eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Une épée se matérialisa dans sa main. D'un geste vif et précis, elle en asséna un coup au Simili. Elle se retourna ensuite, et défia Saïx de son épée.

« Intéressant. On se reverra.» commenta l'homme.

Il créa un portail, et s'en alla. Axel le regarda partir. Il soupira, se courbant au passage. Ses roues disparurent. Un choc sourd le fit se retourner. Angelina venait de tomber à genoux au sol. Axel se précipita vers elle.

« Lina ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va … je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça va. » dit-elle doucement.

« On devrait rentrer. »

« D'accord. »

Il l'aida à se remettre debout. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où tout le monde dansait. Ils annoncèrent leur intention de s'en aller, saluèrent leurs amis et partirent. Durant le trajet, Axel rumina ses pensées. La colère avait envahi son cœur. Aussi quand ils furent de retour, il entra brutalement dans la maison, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et fit claquer la porte de sa chambre. Le boucan avait alerté Maëlle, qui vint aux nouvelles.

* * *

« Ça s'est mal passé ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Disons … un petit rappel du passé. » répondit la brune, en regardant le haut des escaliers.

En haut, Axel faisait rageusement les cents pas en se traitant de tous les noms. Comment avait-il pu être idiot au point de croire que l'Organisation l'oublierait ? Qu'ils n'enverraient pas quelqu'un venir voir où il en était, tôt ou tard ? Bannir ses souvenirs était non seulement inutile, mais d'une imbécillité sans nom. Maintenant, il était évident qu'il ne serait plus tranquille. Il était un traître. Et les traîtres, on les éliminait. Axel posa rudement les mains sur sa commode, le souffle court. Qu'allait-il faire ? Partir ? A cette pensée son cœur se déchira.

« _Angelina … elle est en danger maintenant. A cause de moi. Saïx a bien vu qu'elle présentait de l'intérêt pour le groupe, il reviendra. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, il faut que je la protège_. » résolut-il.

Il se redressa, le visage déterminé. Lui vivant, personne ne toucherait à Angelina. Axel soupira. Il étouffait ici. Il sortit sur son balcon. Le roux allait devoir dire à son amie de se préparer à partir. La nuit l'aiderait à préparer son discours. Justement en parlant d'elle … la brune était elle aussi sortie. Ses pas l'avaient conduite du côté où logeait son ami. Elle avait revêtu une chemise de nuit.

« Axel ? »

Il sursauta. Mince, il n'avait pas cru devoir lui parler si tôt. Il lui fit face, embarrassé. La jeune femme s'approcha et s'arrêta à environ un mètre. Tous deux se regardèrent un moment. Axel avait le regard fuyant.

« Ce qui s'est passé ce soir … c'est dû à ton ancienne vie ? » commença Angelina.

« Oui. »

« Que voulait ce type au juste ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, il cherchait désespérément le moyen de couper court à la conversation.

« Il … je … on devrait en parler une autre fois. Écoute, il va falloir que tu te prépares à partir. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Angelina.

« Emporte juste le strict nécessaire, et si possible de quoi dormir dehors. » continua Axel.

« Non mais attends là ! Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu es en danger. Par conséquent il ne faut plus rester là. » éluda le roux.

« Tu plaisante j'espère ? Si ce type me cherche des noises, j'appelle la police et on en parle plus. » répliqua Angelina.

« La police ne pourra rien faire. Ni personne d'autre. Le seul moyen est de quitter ce monde. » insista Axel.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Qu'entendait-il par quitter ce monde ? Où voulait-il qu'elle aille ?

« Axel. Dis-moi … ce qui se passe ! » le somma-t-elle.

Il soupira, franchit la distance qui les séparait et lui prit les mains.

« Je t'en prie. Fais-moi confiance. Je te protègerais ne t'inquiètes pas. » promit-il.

« Que je m'inquiète pas ? Mais est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ? Je dois tout plaquer du jour au lendemain pour aller je ne sais où ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Axel la regarda faire un instant. Il était bien conscient qu'il lui demandait un gros sacrifice. Mais c'était pour son bien, pour qu'elle reste en liberté. Le roux la rejoignit puis la prit par les épaules, la faisant se retourner doucement.

« Je sais que c'est dur, et que tu n'y comprends rien. Mais … ces créatures que tu as vue, elles sont dangereuses. Tu as certainement ressenti ce qu'elles étaient non ? » demanda-t-il.

Angelina baissa les yeux, pour réfléchir. Ces choses … n'étaient pas humaines. Pouvait-on réellement faire quelque chose contre elles ? Axel semblait en mesure de les éliminer. Mais fallait-il nécessairement partir dans un autre monde ?

« Oui, je sais qu'elles ne sont pas normales, toutefois … pourquoi partir ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Parce qu'elles savent où te trouver. Il faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et les Sans-cœurs. »

« Sans-cœur ? C'est donc comme ça qu'on les appelle ? » releva la brune.

« Oui. Et l'autre là, Saïx, c'est un Simili. Il peut commander aux Sans-cœurs. Et il peut en appeler un très grand nombre. » précisa Axel.

Angelina croisa les bras. Quelle histoire … elle soupira. Axel caressa distraitement son épaule du pouce. Finalement, il l'attira à elle pour la serrer contre lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, aussi je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer ta sécurité. Mais ça passe par un départ. » dit-il.

« Je … n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« J'en ai peur. »

« Et Maëlle ? » interrogea Angelina en s'écartant un peu.

« Ils ne la connaissent pas, donc elle ne craint rien pour le moment. Cependant, il vaut mieux qu'elle se mette à l'abri elle aussi. »

« Tu veux… partir quand ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je dirais … cette nuit. »

Angelina ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais finalement elle acquiesça. La jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte d'Axel pour aller préparer quelques affaires. Le roux soupira, et rentra lui aussi. Il fouilla dans son placard, et en sortit le manteau noir de l'Organisation.

« Je croyais ne plus le remettre. J'avais tort. » dit-il.

Axel prit le pantalon et les gants noirs qui allaient avec, ainsi que ses bottes hautes. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait revêtu sa tenue. Il attrapa ensuite quelques habits de rechange, il les fourra dans un sac puis sortit voir Angelina. Maëlle avait été tirée de son sommeil. Sa valise était prête. Elle interrogea Axel du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta d'un coup d'œil et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il en frappant à la porte.

« J'arrive. »

Elle ouvrit la porte. La brune s'était changée elle aussi. Un débardeur noir avec un jean, et une veste. Elle avait préparé un sac, avec une tente ficelée dessus. Axel hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Maëlle fut la première à partir, dans un taxi. Elle serra la jeune fille qu'elle avait en partie élevée. Puis elle se dirigea vers Axel, qui observait la scène bras croisés.

« Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, sinon … je vous casse la tête. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle tourna le dos à un Axel stupéfait. Angelina retint un rire. Le taxi dehors démarra, emportant Maëlle.

« Oh oh ! » fit soudain Axel.

La brune ressentit le danger. Les Sans-cœurs étaient là, accompagnés comme souvent des Similis à peau grise. Axel lança une vague de feu à leur encontre. Puis il se précipita vers Angelina dont il saisit la main.

« Vite ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le roux l'entraîna dans sa course. Avant de pouvoir ouvrir un portail, mieux valait les semer. Le rouquin avisa un angle de rue, y entra avant de piler. Là il tendit une main, matérialisant un cercle noir. Les Similis gris apparurent.

« Allez on fonce ! » lança Axel.

Angelina courut à sa suite en direction du portail, par lequel ils disparurent.


	6. En fuite

**Nos héros sont devenus des fugitifs. Ce qui implique forcément du stress. Jusqu'à quel point pourront-ils le supporter ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Assis sur un morceau de tronc d'arbre, Axel regardait le feu crépiter. Angelina dormait déjà dans la tente. Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver dans un autre monde, où il faisait déjà jour. Malgré cela la jeune femme avait souhaité se reposer. Hélas, il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps avant que l'ennemi ne débarque. Axel avait donc dû entraîner son amie loin de ces créatures des ténèbres. Ils avaient cavalé toutes leurs journées, entre combats et trajet. A présent que la nuit était tombée, le couple en profitait, ou du moins essayait de se reposer.

« _Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je trahirais l'Organisation XIII. J'ai toujours été loyal, punissant moi-même les traîtres. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qu'on traque. _» songea-t-il, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Ce que lui avait apporté Angelina valait tous les Kingdom Hearts. Il coula un regard vers la tente. La jeune femme ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole, répondant par monosyllabes à ses questions, voire un simple hochement de tête. Axel sentait bien qu'elle lui en voulait. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, après tout il l'avait arrachée à sa vie, ses amis, son monde. Pour lui offrir en échange la fuite, la peur, et une certaine solitude. Axel soupira. Comment se faire pardonner ? S'il était parti le jour même où elle l'avait soigné, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

«_ Mais alors … je n'aurais pas été heureux comme je l'ai été._»

Était-il égoïste de penser cela ? Sans doute. Axel glissa sur le sol et s'appuya contre le tronc. Il resta ainsi un long moment, la tête vers le ciel comme s'il espérait y trouver des réponses. Finalement, le roux se décida à aller se coucher. Mieux valait être en forme pour affronter d'autres Similis et tout le tintouin. Il écarta doucement les pans de la tente, craignant presque d'y entrer. Il entra sans bruit, le regard tourné en partie vers l'endroit où sommeillait la jeune femme. Il s'allongea sur le côté, tourné vers elle.

« Pardonne-moi. » chuchota-t-il.

Axel ferma ensuite les yeux, espérant que le sommeil viendrait rapidement. Le jour suivant, le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut. Il regarda aussitôt du côté d'Angelina. Elle n'était plus là. Tout à coup, des bruits de bagarre lui parvinrent. Axel sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre, en même temps qu'il se traitait de ( censuré ). Il devait la protéger et lui, il dormait ! Non mais des fois … il bondit dehors. Devant lui se tenaient Angelina armée d'une épée, dans son mystérieux état second et en face d'elle …

« Luxord ! » appela Axel.

Ses deux roues enflammées filaient déjà vers le Simili blond. Il para en dressant une carte à jouer géante devant lui. Mais Axel envoya une tornade enflammée qui calcina le bouclier. Le roux se ruait vers son adversaire. Angelina ne resta pas plantée comme une tige : elle repartit à l'assaut. Le Simili se baissa pour éviter un coup de lame. Il ne put riposter à cause de la charge enragée d'Axel. Pendant un moment, ce fut contre lui que Luxord se battit. Les armes du rouquins sifflaient dans l'air, tranchant les cartes de son ennemi. Il tentait de calciner son adversaire. Des langues de feu jaillissaient de tout côté.

« Eh bien ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi acharné ! T'as bouffé un pétard ou quoi ? » lança Luxord.

« LA FERME ! » rugit Axel.

En réponse à sa colère, une énorme vague enflammée vint s'abattre sur le Simili. Ce dernier eut tout les peines du monde à s'en protéger. Il observa un instant son adversaire. Axel paraissait très en colère. Essoufflé aussi. Qu'importe, il repartit à l'assaut. La bataille reprit de plus belle. Finalement, Luxord se retrouva à bouler sur le sol. Un éclat attira son attention. Il aperçut la pointe de l'épée d'Angelina prête à s'abattre sur lui. Luxord roula sur le côté. Il se redressa aussi vite que possible. Son manteau fit les frais d'une nouvelle attaque de la part de son ancien camarade. Le blond bondit en arrière. Il serra les dents, et décida de battre en retraite pour cette fois-ci. Il ouvrit donc un passage, et s'enfuit. Axel fixa l'endroit par lequel le Simili venait de partir, quand un bruit sourd de le sortit de sa transe.

« Lina ! »

La brune venait en effet de tomber dans les pommes. Le roux se précipita à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras et revint vers le campement. Il la déposa près de la tente, et s'affaire à la ranimer. Angelina reprit connaissance quelques instants plus tard.

« Comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit Axel, inquiet.

« Vaseuse. J'ai encore eut un court-circuit c'est ça ? » répondit-elle.

« En effet. On vient de se faire attaquer, par un type comme Saïx. Celui-là c'était Luxord. J'ai réussi à le faire fuir, mais il vaudrait mieux quitter le coin. » raconta son ami.

Elle se redressa aidée par le roux, puis commença à plier la tente sans dire un mot. Axel pour sa part, rangea les sacs. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, il ouvrit un passage. En arrivant, la jeune femme se demanda combien de temps cela aller durer. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle se penche sur son changement de personnalité, notamment la manière de l'utiliser sans tomber dans les choux à chaque fois. Elle se rappela que son père l'avait entretenue à ce sujet, quelques années plus tôt. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'avait guère prêté d'intérêt à ses explications, trouvant même le moyen de se défiler. Elle suivait distraitement Axel, qui réfléchissait.

« _Si on nous pourchasse encore, pas la peine de chercher un coin où s'installer. Le mieux serait peut-être qu'on passe de monde en monde. Mais pour combien de temps ? Allons-nous fuir sans arrêt ? Je ne crois pas qu'Angelina supportera ça longtemps. _»

Il devait trouver une autre solution. Il y avait l'option d'affronter son Organisation pour les éliminer un par un, cependant ce n'était pas très prudent. Que faire ? A ce problème-là s'en superposait d'autre, comme le renouvellement des provisions. L'argent que la jeune femme avait emporté avec elle n'était pas universel. Avaient-ils seulement le temps et la possibilité de s'en procurer ? Axel soupira. Quelle galère mais quelle galère !

* * *

« On devrait trouver un endroit où loger, tu ne crois pas ? » dit Angelina.

« Je veux bien, mais avec quel argent on va payer ? Nous sommes dans un monde différent, l'argent de ta ville n'y a sûrement pas court. » répondit Axel.

Elle se tut. Zut, y'avait ce détail pensa-t-elle … si encore ils connaissaient quelqu'un susceptible de les héberger. Seulement Axel n'avait pas pris la peine de faire des amis dans les divers endroits qu'il avait parcouru. Aucun intérêt à l'époque. Aujourd'hui il s'en mordait les doigts. Cette fois encore, c'est en pleine nature qu'ils durent loger. Axel savait très bien qu'une nouvelle attaque ne saurait tarder. L'Organisation XIII n'était pas du genre à renoncer, surtout quand il s'agissait de punir l'un des leurs. Le jeune homme fut donc aux aguets pendant un moment. Angelina se rendit en ville, et trouva une association qui fournissait des provisions aux sans-abris. Elle put ainsi constituer un petit stock en échange de quelques services. Une réserve en cas de coups durs. Car la brune avait bien compris qu'elle en aurait plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Les Sans-cœurs finissaient par les retrouver, à un moment où à un autre. Axel se démenait comme un beau diable pour les neutraliser. Il combattait durant un certain laps de temps, avant d'emmener sa protégée ailleurs. Parfois, certains les suivaient dans les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient. D'autres les attendaient carrément à l'arrivée.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas te décider à me dire la raison de tout ceci ? » demanda Angelina en courant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Leurs ennemis venaient même les cueillir durant la nuit, les empêchant de se reposer. Il fallait sans cesse se battre, courir, fuir. Le stress, l'angoisse et le manque de repos commençaient à peser lourd pour la brunette. Elle voyait bien qu'Axel faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger, mais si seulement il voulait bien lui expliquer pourquoi elle était en danger. Elle se demandait combien de temps allait-elle encore tenir à ce rythme. Axel se posait la même question. Il leur fallait impérativement du repos.

Au cours de leur voyage, ils débarquèrent sur une plage. Le roux décida qu'ils s'arrêteraient ici. Et son amie elle, en profita pour mettre les points sur les i.

« Axel, pour la énième fois dis-moi pourquoi tout ce monde en a après moi. »

Comme à chaque fois, il se tendit. Qu'allait-il encore trouver comme prétexte ? Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui révéler que c'était de sa faute. Que son but avait été d'étudier son don pour ensuite la livrer à ceux qui étaient désormais des ennemis. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il la perdrait s'il lui disait la vérité.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. » dit-il.

Ça commençait à bien faire cette histoire. Voilà des jours qu'ils cavalaient, en prenant à peine le temps de dormir ou de manger. Elle en avait assez de ne rien comprendre.

« Réponds à la question. » reprit Angelina avec rudesse.

« Je fais tout ça pour te protéger, c'est pourtant évident non ? » s'exclama Axel.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent à la fin ? » s'écria la brune.

« S'il te plaît, on a besoin de repos pour le moment, on en parlera une autre fois. »

« Mais tu dis toujours ça ! Chaque fois on remets cette discussion à plus tard ! »

« Ange, calme-toi. » tenta Axel.

« NON ! J'en ai assez de tout ce cirque ! J'ai tout un tas de créatures bizarres à mes trousses, dont je doute fort qu'elles soient intéressées par mes capacités de guérisseuse ! Il y a autre chose derrière et je veux savoir quoi, MAINTENANT ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

Axel eut un mouvement de recul. Il se sentait au pied du mur, et s'il parlait le mur risquait fort de lui tomber dessus. La colère brillait dans les yeux de braise de la jeune femme. Il songea que le feu était un élément qui lui conviendrait sans doute très bien. Devant son silence, elle comprit que son ami ne dirait rien. Et elle, elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Très bien. Tu ne veux rien dire, moi j'en ai assez. Je m'en vais ! »

Angelina attrapa son sac, fit volte-face et s'en alla. Assommé par sa décision, Axel resta planté comme un poteau, osant à peine comprendre ce qui se passait. Le retour à la réalité fut rapide. Il sut immédiatement que si la brune s'éloignait de lui, elle était fichue. Mais surtout, sa pire crainte se réalisait : il était en train de la perdre.

« Angelina ! Reviens ! » cria-t-il.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite. La brune avait une bonne longueur d'avance, aussi lorsqu'elle se mit à courir, elle eut tôt fait de le semer une fois arrivée en ville. En réalisant qu'il avait perdu sa trace, Axel paniqua complètement. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, sans succès.

« Non je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça reviens ! »

Le roux regarda partout, dans les magasins, dans chaque rue, sous les ponts. La jeune femme fut introuvable. Axel s'appuya contre un mur, yeux clos. Il serra les poings, et se retint à grand peine de frapper la pierre.

« Ouille ! » dit-il.

Son cœur … qu'il lui faisait mal. Chagrin, colère et culpabilité l'étreignait furieusement. Il aspira l'air avidement, ayant la sensation d'étouffer. Le jeune homme attendit un moment que ce flot d'émotions se dissipe. Là… c'était déjà plus supportable. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve. Le rouquin se remit donc en route. Il interrogea les passants en décrivant son amie du mieux qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Angelina s'était arrêtée près d'une église. Elle s'installa sur l'escalier pour réfléchir.

« _Je viens de faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Je fais quoi si ces nains noirs m'attaquent ? Et je comptais aller où comme ça ? Faut dire qu'il m'a bien énervée sur le coup. _» pensa-t-elle.

Axel était le seul à pouvoir traverser les mondes. Jamais elle ne pourrait rentrer chez elle sans son concours. Pourquoi diable s'entêtait-il à ne rien lui dire ? Était-ce si grave que ça ? Lui faisait-il donc si peu confiance? Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle avait l'impression que le roux se sentait coupable. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris lors de cette soirée d'anniversaire mémorable, c'est que l'ennemi la connaissait. Saïx s'était directement adressé à Axel. Il avait été question d'un Demyx également. En recoupant ces informations, la brune parvint à une conclusion : Axel avait parlé d'elle à Demyx, qui avait ensuite transmis l'information aux autres.

« _Mais que leur a-t-il dit au juste ? Que je suis capable de guérir ? Je ne l'ai pas tout à fait avoué. Ensuite … je détecte les bestioles. Mais si eux les commandent, en quoi ça les intéresse ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Son changement de personnalité alors ? Si encore elle se rappelait ce qui se passait dans ces moments-là. Un vent frais souffla, lui causant des frissons. Angelina se recroquevilla. Bon, que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Retrouver Axel fut la première pensée qui lui vint.

« _Il semblerait que ce soit le plus intelligent. J'ai besoin de lui. _»

Et pas que pour voyager, fit une voix dans sa tête. Elle avait envie de le sentir près d'elle, de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Angelina se leva. La brune demanda où se trouvait le chemin de la plage. Aveuglée par la colère, elle n'avait pas pris garde au trajet. Une maman accompagnée de son garçonnet le lui indiqua. Angelina la remercia, et fila dans la direction donnée. Même si Axel en avait bougé, il devrait en théorie finir par y revenir. Aussi marcha-t-elle tranquillement, prenant le temps d'observer les lieux autour d'elle. Les maisons ici étaient colorées, rendant la rue lumineuse. Au-dessus de sa tête, du linge suspendu à des cordes. Les balcons avaient néanmoins quelques plantes, égayant encore les habitations. L'endroit avait l'air agréable à vivre. Une boutique dégagea une agréable odeur de crêpes, une autre de pain sorti du four.

Ces éléments contribuèrent à apaiser la jeune femme. Elle se sentait prête à pardonner à Axel, à se faire pardonner également. Quand elle y repensait, Angelina trouvait qu'elle avait agit de manière inconsidérée, ridicule et même immature. Misère. Alors qu'elle passait devant une rue, un éclat rouge attira son attention. Elle fit marche arrière.

« Donnes-nous ton fric ou on te cogne ! »

« Joue pas avec moi mon gars, tu risques de te brûler. » répliqua Axel.

Plaqué au mur par un type plus costaud, le roux se trouvait en fâcheuse posture. Malgré cela il n'était pas inquiet. Faire décamper les deux zouaves qui en avait après lui serait de la rigolade. Il s'apprêta à leur faire comprendre comment il s'appelait quand il aperçut deux couvercles de poubelles encadrer la tête du bandit. Les couvercles se rabattirent violemment sur la tête de l'homme. Sous la douleur, il relâcha Axel. Le complice du voyou se retourna, pour se prendre lui aussi un coup de couvercle. Le roux avisa le premier homme, et lui colla sa main sur la figure en activant son élément. En un mot comme en cent, il lui brûla le visage. Il claqua des doigts ensuite et incendia les vêtements du deuxième. Les voyous prirent la fuite. Angelina replaça les couvercles où elle les avait trouvé. Axel se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai pensé que pour une fois, je pouvais te venir en aide. »

« Angelina ... » commença-t-il en faisant un pas un avant.

Elle soupira doucement, puis vint vers lui. Axel appréhendait sa réaction.

« Écoute … je suis désolée de m'être enfuie comme ça. C'était stupide. »

« Non Ange, c'est de ma faute. Je m'en veux de te cacher certaines choses, mais … j'ai du mal à en parler, je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Et tu pouvais pas me le dire, idiot ? » reprit-elle en posant les mains sur son torse.

Axel afficha un air contrit. Il n'avait effectivement pas pensé à lui avouer sa difficulté à aborder le sujet.

« On va passer un marché. Je te laisse mener la danse, mais en échange tu me diras tout quand ce sera fini. » proposa-t-elle.

« Ça me va. » acquiesça le rouquin.

« Parfait. Allez on rentre. »

La brune lui prit la main, et l'entraîna. Trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvée et de s'être réconcilié avec son amie, Axel ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il lui tenait la main. Ce fut que lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés qu'il réalisa. Un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage, pendant que ses joues prirent une teinte cerise. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le jeune homme espéra vivement pouvoir dormir en paix. Gare à ceux qui oseraient les déranger. Il aida son amie à préparer le dîner. Il l'informa de leur prochain départ, car il prévoyait de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans chaque monde.

« Je n'ai pas encore de plan précis. Si on veut être tranquille, il faudra anéantir le groupe auquel j'appartenais. L'Organisation XIII. » annonça-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Enfin une information concrète. Maintenant Angelina savait qui s'en prenait à eux.

« Pour le moment c'est trop risqué, mais je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Moi aussi je me lasse de cette cavale. » continua Axel.

Angelina hocha la tête. Le dîner terminé, ils s'adossèrent à un rocher pour admirer les étoiles. Axel savourait pleinement la présence de sa protégée à côté de lui. En pensant qu'il aurait pu ne pas la retrouver, il sentit la peur le glacer. Le côté positif était qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour ne plus répondre à ses questions embarrassantes. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il venait directement d'elle. Il se sentait soulagé à présent. Il pourrait réfléchir au moyen de se débarrasser de l'Organisation.

« _Le mieux serait en fait de laisser les Sans-cœurs venir à nous. Plutôt que de fuir sans arrêt, il faut trouver qui les envoie. Si on les élimine un par un, ça résoudra le problème._ »

Il sentit quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule. C'était Angelina. La jeune femme s'était endormie, et avait glissé contre lui. Axel rougit, n'osant plus bouger. Il se mordit la lèvre, déconcerté. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent une couverture. Il tendit le bras au maximum, se pencha en veillant à ne pas réveiller sa protégée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour saisir la couverture. Ceci fait, il se redressa, et entreprit de glisser pour s'allonger. Angelina garda la tête sur son épaule. Mieux, elle passa un bras autour de sa taille. Les lèvres d'Axel s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Il déplia la couverture du mieux qu'il put, puis les recouvrit tous deux. Le roux posa une main sur la taille de la brune, et ferma les yeux avec un soupir de bonheur.


	7. La prisonnière d'Illusiopolis

**La fuite de nos héros ne se déroulant pas toujours très bien, Axel va devoir trouver une solution efficace. Pour les besoins de la fic, Xaldin reste en vie plus longtemps que prévu.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Axel entra en portant Angelina dans ses bras.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je peux marcher enfin ! » protesta la brune.

Restant sourd à ses protestations, il la déposa sur le lit, et alla fouiller dans un de leurs sacs. Il en retira une trousse de secours. Il revint auprès de la jeune femme, déposa les affaires de soins à coté d'elle puis attrapa un coton. Axel l'imbiba de désinfectant puis appliqua sur le bras d'Angelina. Arrivés dans un nouveau monde, ils avaient fait la rencontre de Xaldin. Le Simili avait blessé la jeune femme au bras droit. Le roux avait répliqué par une attaque qui avait manqué de réduire Xaldin en cendres. Ensuite, il s'était hâté de ramener la brune à leur hôtel.

« Il faudra peut-être faire des points de suture. » fit remarquer Angelina.

Axel resta silencieux. Il fit un bandage et rangea les affaires. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Xaldin aurait pu la transpercer avec ses lances. Et le roux n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Il soupira, puis ferma la porte de leur chambre.

« Axel ? » appela Angelina.

Pas de réponse. Elle se leva, s'approcha et le prit les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Hé ! C'est quoi cette tête de douze pieds de longs ? » demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le menton.

« Je … je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas arrivé à l'empêcher de te blesser. »

« Oh c'est que ça. »

« Comment c'est que ça ? Il aurait pu te tuer ! » s'exclama Axel.

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Le danger était pourtant évident. Il passa à côté de la brune pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre. Axel avait la très désagréable impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. Angelina ne pouvait compter que sur lui pourtant. Il n'arrivait donc pas à la protéger correctement.

« _Allons réfléchis. Il y a certainement un moyen. L'idéal serait d'avoir une Keyblade. Avec ça on serait tranquille. _» pensa-t-il.

Keyblade … l'arme que craignaient tant les Sans-cœurs et les Similis. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui en possédait une.

« _Sora ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Il pourra certainement mettre Angelina en sécurité. Encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte. »_

Axel se mit à faire les cents pas, sous le regard attentif d'Angelina. Voyons, il faudrait une preuve de sa bonne foi. Lui expliquer ne serait pas suffisant. Que pourrait-il bien lui apporter ? Il fallait quelque chose d'irréfutable, que Sora ne pourrait pas refuser. Axel pourrait toujours lui raconter le pourquoi du comment une fois qu'il serait sûr que le jeune garçon accèderait à sa demande. L'ennemi était peut-être présent partout, mais il devait bien exister un monde où Angelina serait à l'abri. Sora était accompagné de deux amis, à trois ils étaient bien plus efficaces. C'était décidé, Axel trouverait le maître de la Keyblade et lui demanderait ce service.

«_ J'y pense … il doit rechercher son amie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Kiri ? Non, Korie ? Non plus. Kaïri voilà. Si je la lui amène, il ne pourra pas me refuser ce service. C'est également l'occasion de me racheter. _» songea Axel.

Seul souci : Kaïri était détenue dans la ville nommée Illusiopolis, là où siégeait l'Organisation XIII. Autrement dit, il devrait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ses pupilles émeraudes se posèrent sur Angelina qui attendait le fruit de sa réflexion. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui, c'était bien trop risqué. Mais la laisser là toute seule, sans protection …

« Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse. » proposa la brune.

« J'ai trouvé une solution pour que tu sois en sécurité. Mais cela exige que je te laisse seule. » répondit Axel.

« Oh my dog, quel drame affreux. » ironisa la concernée.

« Sois sérieuse Ange. Après ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis pas tranquille avec cette idée. »

« Axel. Ils ne savent pas où nous sommes pour le moment. En théorie je ne risque rien. » reprit la brune.

« Mais pour combien de temps ? Il se passe quoi si les Sans-cœurs débarquent et que je ne suis pas là ? » reprit Axel.

« Ben je leur paierai un verre et on ira faire un tour en boîte. »

Le roux pouffa de rire, puis regarda l'élue de son cœur avec tendresse.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton plan cette fois ? »

« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra te trouver un lieu sûr. »

« Oh ? Moi qui croyais que c'était toi le lieu sûr. » lança la brunette.

Les joues du rouquin se colorèrent. Il détourna la tête et se remit à marcher pour masquer son trouble.

" Brrrm ! Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas précisément en bons termes avec cette personne. J'ai une idée pour le devenir : lui ramener une jeune fille que je lui avais enlevée. Or elle se trouve au Q.G de mon organisation. » exposa Axel.

« Et c'est de me laisser là qui te posait un problème ? » s'étonna Angelina.

Axel cessa de marcher, et se retourna. Maintenant, c'était elle qui était inquiète.

« Je connais parfaitement bien les risques encourus. Mais c'est notre meilleure chance. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à trouver le garçon ensuite. »

Angelina soupira. C'était dangereux, mais tout l'était depuis quelque temps. Elle leva les yeux vers Axel.

« Bon … j'imagine qu'on a pas le choix. »

« Non. »

« Alors je te fais confiance. »

Il sourit, touché par ses paroles puis promis qu'il reviendrait le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, elle ne devait pas sortir d'ici.

« Axel, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas stupide et encore moins suicidaire. » rétorqua la brune avec les yeux en bille.

Le roux ouvrit un portail, souriant à ses paroles. Il lui adressa un dernier regard empli d'amour, émotion dont il ignorait encore le nom, enfila sa capuche et disparut. Axel emprunta les couloirs des ténèbres menant à Illusiopolis, cette ville fantôme qui attendait de naître. Il reconnut les rues vides, les bâtiments déserts et cette ambiance morne, cette lumière blafarde. Axel soupira et se mit en route après avoir rabattu sa capuche. L'endroit était bourré de Sans-cœurs et Similis, passer inaperçu ne serait pas simple.

* * *

« _Je ferais sans doute mieux de me trouver en hauteur_. »

Axel se téléporta sur le toit d'un immeuble. Droit devant se dressait la forteresse de Xemnas, leader de l'Organisation XIII. L'ancien Simili la contempla un instant avant de se mettre en route. Il passa de toit en toit. Il aperçut un Sans-cœur qui se baladait, et fila se planquer derrière une cheminée. Axel poursuivit sa route jusqu'à être tout près de la forteresse. La partie la plus dure commençait.

Il revint sur la terre ferme, et avança précautionneusement. L'entrée était déserte. Tant mieux. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Kaïri était dans le donjon. De peur de trouver un de ses collègues de garde devant sa cellule, il choisit d'y aller à pieds. Alors qu'il progressait dans les couloirs, il perçut des bruits de pas. Le roux se planqua à un angle de couloir. Xigbar passa ainsi sans le voir. Axel attendait quelques instants pour reprendre sa route.

« _Heureusement que Zexion n'est plus là. Il m'aurait repéré immédiatement. _»

Mais le reste de l'Organisation était toujours présent. Axel espéra que Xigbar n'avait pas été choisi pour aller chercher Angelina. Mieux valait qu'il se hâte. Il monta un escalier à petites foulées.

« _Zut ! Saïx !_ »

Une cachette vite … mais allez vous cacher dans un escalier. Axel sauta alors dans le vide, restant suspendu par les mains. Saïx qui avait entendu les bruits de pas, chercha un instant autour de lui.

« _Casse-toi bon sang. _» pensa Axel.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir ainsi. Sans compter de ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un venait par en bas. Après un temps qui sembla infini au roux, Saïx descendit les marches. Son ancien camarade dut attendre qu'il eut terminé et s'éloigne avant de pouvoir remonter. Ce qui ne se fit pas sans mal.

« _Sora, si jamais tu refuses je t'étripe. _» songea-t-il en reprenant pieds.

Axel finit de monter l'escalier. Il ne devait plus être très loin. Il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes. Comme il l'avait constaté, n'importe qui pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Axel priait tout de même pour ne pas croiser Xaldin. Il lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir blessé Angelina et craignait de ne pas se retenir si jamais il entrait dans son champ de vision. Le voici près de la porte du donjon. Encore un escalier à monter, et cette fois, pas de cachette possible. Aussi monta-t-il doucement, les sens aux aguets. Près de la porte menant à la cellule, il écouta attentivement. Personne. Il poussa la porte. Derrière les barreaux de sa prison, Kaïri vit arriver cette silhouette noire. Que lui voulaient-ils encore ? L'inconnu jeta un œil alentour, puis se précipita vers la cellule et ôta sa capuche. Pluto, qui se trouvait prisonnier avec elle gronda.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda froidement la jeune fille.

« Je suis venu te faire sortir de là. On a pas beaucoup de temps. » répondit Axel.

« Hein ? »

Le roux se téléporta dans sa cellule et ouvrit une porte de sortie. Le chien gronda.

« Allez vite ! » la pressa Axel en tendant une main.

« Pourquoi je vous croirais ? C'est vous qui m'avez enlevée. » répondit Kaïri méfiante.

« Je sais, et je m'en excuse. Je suis là pour me racheter. Je te ramènerais à Sora, mais dépêche-toi. »

Kaïri ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle désirait plus que tout retrouver son ami, mais ce procédé lui semblait étrange.

« Bon tu te décides ? »

Elle hésita un moment, puis finalement mit sa main dans celle d'Axel. Voyons qu'elle lui faisait confiance, Pluto cessa de gronder et suivit le couple. Le roux la fit sortir de la forteresse. Tout à coup, des Sans-cœurs surgirent devant eux.

« Flûte ! Je pensais pas qu'ils nous retrouveraient si vite ! » fit Axel.

Il lança aussitôt ses roues de feu, en plus de quelques autres attaques. Il saisit ensuite le poignet de Kaïri et se mit à courir. Axel lançait une attaque de temps à autre. Il devait faire vite avant qu'un membre de l'Organisation XIII ne se pointe. Hélas, de plus en plus de leurs subalternes arrivaient.

Alors qu'il lâcha l'adolescente pour se frayer un passage, celle-ci se retrouva submergée par les Sans-cœurs. Pluto aboya de toutes ses forces, cherchant à éloigner ces bestioles. Mais il fallut les armes du rouquin pour la libérer. Axel l'aida à se relever, et l'entraîna ailleurs. Des langues de feu envahissaient les rues, détruisant tout ce qui se dressait sur son passage. Si ça continuait comme ça, les autres seraient bientôt au courant de la fuite de Kaïri. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils se faisaient de nouveau encercler, une ombre noire jaillit et décima une partie des créatures. Axel sursauta, croyant avoir affaire à un de ses ex-camarades.

Pour le moment, il se contenta de détruire les Sans-cœurs. A deux, cela s'avéra plus simple. Axel s'apprêta à emmener de nouveau l'adolescente avant que cet inconnu ne réagisse. Il découvrit alors Naminé, la Simili de Kaïri qui approchait. Elle se mit au côté de l'homme en noir.

« Bien joué Riku. Filez maintenant. » dit-elle.

« Riku ? » releva Kaïri.

C'était lui sous cette capuche ? Que faisait-il là ? Mais elle n'eut que le temps de regarder celui que son Reflet avait appelé de la sorte. Déjà Axel l'entraînait au loin. Il avait ouvert un portail par lequel il l'amenait, doucement mais fermement.

« Attendez ! Riku doit venir avec nous ! Riku, viens vite ! » appela Kaïri.

Toutefois, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder s'en aller. Le portail se referma.

* * *

« Vous m'emmenez où ? » interrogea Kaïri.

« Dans un autre monde. Je dois récupérer quelqu'un avant qu'on s'en aille ailleurs. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Axel et Kaïri se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel, où attendait une jeune femme brune. Cette dernière se leva à leur approche.

« Angelina, je te présente Kaïri. Kaïri voilà Angelina. » fit brièvement Axel.

Les filles se saluèrent, un peu embarrassées. Pluto vint faire connaissance avec la brunette, qui lui caressa la tête. Le roux attrapa les sacs de voyage, puis reconfigura le passage pour qu'ils se rendent autre part.

« Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? » s'enquit Angelina.

« Non, juste à la fin. Allez on décolle. »

Angelina passa après lui, de même que Kaïri et le chien. Arrivée dans un autre, monde, recherche d'un endroit où aller, encore. Angelina commençait à saturer légèrement. Et la jeune Kaïri devait être assez fatiguée elle aussi. Il fallait qu'Angelina trouve le moyen de se détendre un peu, autrement ... Axel pensait se renseigner pour savoir si quelqu'un connaissait Sora par ici, et comment le trouver. Il jeta un regarda teinté d'inquiétude à Angelina, que surprit Kaïri.

« _Tiens ?_ » songea-t-elle étonnée.

Voilà qui était nouveau. Cela amena une suite de questions dans l'esprit : quels liens l'unissaient à Angelina ? Comment s'étaient-ils connus ? Était-elle la raison de son changement, si changement il y avait ? Toujours est-il que le roux semblait guetter une réponse de la part de la brune. Elle hocha affirmativement la tête avec un sourire doux. Axel parut rassuré, et s'en alla. Le jeune homme parti, elle se tourna vers l'adolescente.

« Bien. Si on en profitait pour se connaître un peu mieux ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Je veux bien. » répondit Kaïri.

« En passant j'ai vu un institut qui faisait portes ouvertes. Mais j'imagine qu'il est imprudent pour nous de nous y rendre. Ça nous ferait certainement du bien pourtant. » songea Angelina à voix haute.

Kaïri qui n'était jamais allée en institut de beauté, s'en sentit tentée. Prendre un peu soin d'elle, après ses dernières épreuves, se relaxer. Se sentir bien en un mot. Évacuer tout ce stress. Car si elles restaient encore enfermées quelque part, il était certain qu'elles allaient fondre un câble, pour ne pas dire tout le circuit. L'idée semblait stupide, elle l'était même et chacune en était consciente. Elles étaient en danger. Toutefois, en prenant des précautions peut-être que … parce que bon, mince à la fin ! S'agissait pas non plus qu'Axel se retrouve avec deux hystériques coupées de claustrophobes à gérer.

« Eh bien … avez-vous de quoi nous déguiser ? » interrogea Kaïri.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle répondait oui. Franchement c'était pas le moment. Ou peut-être que si, peut-être devaient-elles faire quelque chose avant de virer maboul. La brune reporta ses yeux de braise sur la jeune fille, et sourit. Quelques instants plus tard, elles sortirent prudemment de l'hôtel, camouflée sous des manteau à capuches, lunettes noires sur le nez. Angelina laissa un mot au cas où Axel rentrerait avant elles.

« Il va nous laminer quand il va savoir ça. » confia-t-elle.

« Oui. » acquiesça Kaïri.

Elle se laissa ensuite guider par l'adulte. L'institut n'était pas très éloigné de l'hôtel. Elles y entrèrent avec la sensation de faire une sacrée bêtise. En échangeant un regard, elles comprirent qu'autant l'une que l'autre se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux faire demi-tour, rentrer bien sagement et se préparer à aller dans un autre monde. Mais les demoiselles du centre les entraînaient déjà. Finalement, Angelina se redressa, arrêta une esthéticienne pour s'adresser à Kaïri.

« Je crois qu'on s'est comprise toutes les deux. Vu la situation, ce qui doit arriver arrivera, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on en profite alors n'hésitons plus. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Advienne que pourra. » répondit l'adolescente.

Elles suivirent ensuite le personnel de l'institut. Rien ne leur garantissait que l'ennemi les retrouverait ici rapidement. Les filles se promirent toutefois de ne pas rester longtemps, puis commencèrent par un massage. Qui leur fit un bien fou. Elles avaient grandement besoin d'évacuer le stress accumulé ces dernières semaines. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, elles se sentirent prise d'un véritable fou rire.

« Nous sommes pourchassées par des trucs somme toute redoutables, et nous on va tranquillement se faire masser. C'est incroyable ! » fit Angelina plus tard.

« Sans doute le truc le plus fou que j'aie jamais fait. Mais ça fait tellement de bien, vous trouvez pas? » répondit Kaïri.

« Moi aussi. Mais ce qui me ferait aussi du bien, c'est que l'on se tutoie si tu es d'accord. » répondit la brune.

« Pas de problème. J'aurais bien voulu tester leurs soins du visage, cependant je crois qu'Axel doit se ronger les sangs. »

« Et moi donc. Parlant de lui, nous ne sommes parties qu'un quart d'heure. J'affronterais le bûcher la première. Je tâcherais d'amadouer notre bourreau. »

Kaïri sourit. Elle avait mine de rien bien envie de savoir ce qui se passait entre elle et lui. Et mieux valait le faire pendant que le roux n'était pas là.

« Angelina, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment as-tu connu Axel ? »

Elle craignit un instant que l'adulte ne lui réponde pas. Mais Angelina lui raconta tout par le menu, depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert inconscient à leur fuite. Elles étaient arrivée à l'hôtel à présent, et appréhendaient de se retrouver face à Axel. Elles prirent l'ascenseur en silence. Dire qu'elles venaient tout juste de se détendre … les voici arrivées devant la chambre qu'elles avaient quittée un quart d'heure plus tôt. Elles échangèrent un regard, avant qu'Angelina ne se décide à ouvrir la porte.

* * *

« Mais où étiez-vous passées ? » s'exclama Axel.

Il était furieux. Comment avaient-elles osé sortir par ces circonstances ? Étaient-elles complètement inconscientes ? Angelina laissa passer Kaïri, puis referma la porte. Ensuite, la brune s'avança vers Axel dont elle prit le visage entre les mains. Surpris par ce contact si inattendu, il en resta sans voix.

« Axel. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir causé du souci. Je sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. Tu fais tout pour nous protéger et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Mais il fallait qu'on sorte, sinon on aurait fini par devenir dingue. Et toi aussi tu devrais trouver un moyen d'évacuer. » dit-elle.

« Tu ne connais pas l'Organisation comme je la connais. C'était particulièrement imprudent de sortir. Je t'ai fais confiance en pensant que tu allais rester ici. » dit-il, d'un ton calme néanmoins.

« Oserais-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas été non plus un modèle d'honnêteté ? » rétorqua Angelina.

Touché. Il baissa les yeux en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait caché.

« Très bien tu as gagné. Mais ne recommencez plus compris ? » soupira-t-il.

« C'est bien parce que tu nous aurais dit non que nous avons dû le faire en cachette, ou presque. » reprit la brune en lui relâchant le visage.

Axel lui prit les mains avec un petit sourire, et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'entre elles, ce qui surprit Angelina en plus de la faire rougir.

« J'imagine que rester cloîtré n'est pas facile. » continua-t-il.

Angelina secoua la tête. Non en effet, tout comme fuir sans arrêt et craindre d'être découverte. Axel s'éloigna d'elle, pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Mieux valait présenter une tenue ordinaire pour aller déjeuner. Angelina soupira doucement de soulagement.

« Il l'a pris plutôt bien. » murmura-t-elle à Kaïri.

Elle acquiesça. Angelina devait avoir un certain ascendant sur lui. Genre une grande affection. Ou plutôt de l'amour. Axel était-il tombé amoureux de la brune ? Possible. Si elle avait bien comprit le récit de celle-ci, il avait reçu un cœur elle ne savait trop comment. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour de l'intéressé. Il leur fit signe qu'ils y allaient. A la réception, on s'étonna de les voir accompagné d'une personne en plus, visiblement mineure. Aucun des trois ne prêta attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser. Dans peu de temps, ils seraient loin, très loin.


	8. Séparation

**Maintenant que les explications sont faites, il est temps pour nos amis de passer à l'action. Et d'en finir accessoirement.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, n'oubliez tout de même pas le petit bouton qui ravit tant les auteurs ;).  
**

* * *

Axel venait d'achever son récit. Il regarda ses trois interlocuteurs.

« Ben dis donc ! » commenta Dingo.

« Comment tu as su que nous étions là ? » questionna calmement Sora.

« En posant la question, tout simplement. Personne ici ne connait l'Organisation, ça n'a donc pas été compliqué. » répondit Axel.

« Tu devrais quand même dire à Angelina pourquoi elle est poursuivie. C'est pas très honnête. » intervint Donald.

« Je sais. Mais si te souviens bien, je lui dirais tout à la fin. » rappela le roux.

« Donald a raison. Il vaudrait mieux lui dire maintenant, avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre qui déformera tout. » reprit Dingo.

« Et depuis quand tu es un expert en la matière toi ? Quoi que je suis assez de ton avis, même si d'un autre côté je comprends qu'Axel n'aie pas envie de parler. » fit Sora.

Le roux soupira. Il avait terriblement peur que sa protégée lui en veuille, qu'il la perde. Cependant Dingo n'avait pas tort : et si jamais un membre de l'Organisation lui racontait des mensonges ? Ce serait encore pire.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il est tard là. » reprit Sora en s'étirant.

L'histoire d'Axel avait duré deux bonnes heures mine de rien. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour en rester là. Les garçons rejoignirent donc leur lit. Si les trois compères parvinrent à s'endormir rapidement, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Axel. Il ressassait les paroles de Dingo. Tout lui dire … en même temps il ne savait ce qu'il ferait une fois l'Organisation enterrée. A cause du plan qu'il avait imaginé au départ, à savoir livrer sa protégée, il ne s'était pas projeté dans une autre situation. Et à cause de cette même raison, il n'osait pas imaginer rester avec Angelina. Elle lui en voudrait il en était certain. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, partagé entre l'envie d'être enfin honnête avec celle qu'il aimait et la crainte de sa réaction. Vingt minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus Axel rejeta la couverture et bondit de son lit. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle d'Angelina.

« _Elle n'a pas fermé sa porte. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée. _» songea-t-il en abattant la clenche.

Il entra doucement, referma la porte et créa une petite boule de feu. Ceci fait, il s'approcha du lit. Angelina dormait profondément.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ferais mieux de la laisser dormir. Parlant de ça … elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle dort._ »

Axel s'approcha de la tête du lit, et s'accroupit, observant à la lueur du globe de feu le visage de son aimée. Il appuya la tête sur le matelas avec air rêveur. Hu … il était près quand même. Très près. Il baissa les yeux vers les lèvres d'Angelina. S'il osait il … non, si jamais elle se réveillait il se prendrait une tarte. La brune se retourna, se positionnant sur le dos.

« _D'un autre côté, je n'aurais sans doute plus l'occasion_. » pensa Axel.

Il se releva, posa un genou sur le matelas et appuya les mains autour de la jeune femme. Il la contempla un instant. Puis pratiquement s'en sans rendre compte, le roux se pencha petit à petit. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres du visage la brune. Puis il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Axel s'allongea ensuite à côté d'elle, peu désireux de retrouver le vide de sa chambre. C'est ainsi que le sommeil vint le chercher. Le matin suivant, Angelina ressentit un obstacle derrière elle. En regardant, elle découvrit un bras autour de sa taille. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la prise se resserra. Finalement, la brunette décida de voir qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre. En se retournant tant bien que mal, Angelina aperçut une mèche rouge. Ah.

* * *

« _Je me doutais bien que c'était lui_. Axel ? Réveille-toi. »

Pas de réponse. Angelina remua pour se relever. Axel roula sur le dos.

« Hé ! Axel ! »

« Mmmh ! » protesta l'intéressé.

« On se réveille, squatteur de lit ! »

Les paupières papillonnèrent un instant, avant de s'ouvrir sur les prunelles vertes. Qui affichèrent la surprise en découvrant le visage d'Angelina.

« Bien le bonjour Axel. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » interrogea la brune.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et ses joues prirent une teinte vermeil. Oh. Mer-cre-di. Il s'était endormi dans sa chambre ? Son expression fit rire doucement son amie.

« Eh bien ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ben je euh … c'est que … tu vois ... » bafouilla le roux.

« Non justement, je ne vois pas. »

Il était embarrassé au possible. Comment lui expliquer sa présence de façon pertinente ? Axel ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt. A l'origine, il était venu lui parler. Il prit une inspiration et détourna son regard.

« J'étais … venu parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. » commença-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, son visage devenu sérieux et attentif.

« C'est à propos de cette histoire. La raison pour laquelle l'Organisation XIII te poursuit. C'est de ma faute. »

« Ça je sais, tu me l'as dit avant de partir. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu pouvais sentir la présence des Sans-cœurs, j'ai pensé que ce serait utile au groupe. J'ai donc décidé de rester, pour en savoir plus. Par la suite tu m'as offert un cœur. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit avoir déniché un joyau pour l'Organisation. Avant d'avoir un cœur, je pensais te séduire pour … te livrer à eux. » raconta Axel.

Il marqua une pause, n'osant plus la regarder en face. Elle devait être choquée.

« Ils ignorent que tu es capable de donner ce qui manque aux Similis. Ce qu'ils cherchent à obtenir en récoltant des cœurs dans les mondes. Mais tout a changé. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à toi. J'ai donc préféré tout oublier, comme un imbécile. Parce que l'Organisation ne m'a pas oublié elle. Aussi quand ils se sont rappelés à moi, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. J'ai refusé de continuer. En m'opposant à mon groupe, je suis devenu un traître. Ils nous chassent pour m'éliminer, et certainement découvrir ton secret. »

Il se redressa.

« Tu sais tout maintenant. Si tu me déteste je comprendrais très bien. De toute manière, tu n'auras plus à me supporter. Sora et les autres vont te conduire en lieu sûr. On s'occupera ensuite de l'Organisation XIII, et tu pourras reprendre une vie normale. Tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Axel se leva, et partit. Angelina fixa la porte un moment. C'était donc ça. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec cette part d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter son père quand il avait voulu l'entretenir à ce sujet. Sa mère lui avait déjà raconté des histoires lorsqu'elle était enfant, sur la lumière et les ténèbres. A cause de cela, elle avait pris les paroles de son père pour des enfantillages. Angelina soupira.

* * *

Autre part, les autres se préparaient à descendre manger. La brunette finit par les rejoindre.

« Axel ne vient pas ? » demanda Kaïri.

« Je ne sais pas. Il nous rejoindra bien je pense. »

« Bon alors allons-y. » fit Sora.

Ils se rendirent à la cafétéria. Alors que les autres bavardaient joyeusement, Angelina repensait aux révélations d'Axel. Devait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il avait pris sa décision avant de recevoir un cœur, donc avant de réellement mesurer la portée de ses actes. Les sentiments n'avaient eu aucune place, encore moins ce que pensaient les gens pour cette Organisation. Mais il avait compris, et à temps.

«_ Cette part de moi qui prends le dessus quand je suis en présence de ces créatures, et qu'elles me menacent. Il faut que j'en sache plus. Ces contes de mon enfance, ce n'était pas que des histoires. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ma mère a essayé de me faire passer un message, de me préparer à ce qui allait suivre_. » songea-t-elle.

« Dites ! » lança-t-elle.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers elle, interrogatives.

« Dans ce château où nous devons aller, j'imagine qu'il y a des livres. » fit Angelina.

« Oh oui des tas ! Ils traitent sur pratiquement tous les sujets, y compris la magie. » répondit Dingo.

« Fort bien. J'ai justement des recherches à faire. »

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard. Puis Sora haussa les épaules et poursuivit son petit-déjeuner. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'heure du départ avait sonnée. Le quatuor se trouvait devant le vaisseau gummi, assurant les déplacements à travers les mondes. Axel arriva bon dernier, accompagné par Pluto. Après les révélations du matin, il avait préféré manger seul. Il ne leva pas la tête vers Angelina.

« Bien, on va pouvoir y aller. » fit Sora.

« Tout le monde à bord ! » clama Donald.

Ils grimpèrent dans le vaisseau vert et jaune à la file indienne. Prévu originellement pour trois personnes, les passagers s'assirent à même le sol. Sora, Donald et Dingo prirent place aux commandes. Durant tout le trajet, Axel garda la tête baissée, bras croisés. Il allait devoir se séparer de sa chère brunette. Il ne la reverrait plus. Cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui pardonner d'avoir brisé sa vie ? Il ignorait ce qu'il allait devenir une fois cette histoire terminée. A part Illusiopolis, le roux n'avait nul part où aller.

« _Eh bien, je n'aurais qu'à rester dans les ténèbres. Ma place est là après tout. A moins qu'un des Similis aient ma peau. Ce serait même préférable. Mais avant, je vais régler mes comptes avec Xaldin. _» résolut Axel.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent en repensant à son ancien collègue. Une fois qu'il se serait occupé de lui, peu importait la suite. Du moment que Sora démantelait toute l'Organisation XIII. Et il y arriverait, il le savait. Le gamin était fort. Il possédait une grande force intérieure, la raison sans doute pour laquelle la Keyblade l'avait choisit. La voix nasillarde de Donald interrompit ses tristes réflexions. Le château du roi Mickey était en vue. Le vaisseau amorça une descente. Un instant après, il se posait dans un jardin luxuriant. Le groupe sortit. Menés par Donald, Sora et Dingo, ils pénétrèrent dans la magnifique bâtisse. Avertis par la garde de leur arrivée, la reine Minnie vint à leur rencontre accompagnée de Daisy et Merlin.

* * *

« Par ma barbe ! Mais c'est un Simili ! » s'exclama l'enchanteur en découvrant Axel.

La reine et sa dame de compagnie poussèrent un cri de surprise, mains sur la bouche et le bec.

« Plus maintenant. » répondit le roux.

« Rassurez-vous, il est de notre côté. » intervint Sora.

« En es-tu sûr ? Peut-on faire confiance à ces créatures des ténèbres ? » demanda Daisy, méfiante.

« Pour commencer, la créature des ténèbres a un nom. Axel. Deuxièmement, je n'appartiens plus à l'Organisation XIII. C'est bon c 'est retenu ? » rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Majesté, nous avons un service à vous demander. » intervint Donald.

« Lequel ? » répondit Minnie.

« Pourriez-vous garder ces deux jeunes filles au château ? Elles s'appellent Kaïri et Angelina. » demanda Sora.

La reine les dévisagea un instant.

« Eh bien oui, nous pouvons bien vous rendre ce service, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. » décida-t-elle.

« Merci beaucoup Altesse. Nous allons repartir. Kaïri, je reviendrais te chercher avec Riku. » annonça Sora.

« Tu le trouvera au repaire de l'Organisation XIII. » dit-elle.

« Je sais, Axel me l'a dit. »

Il serra son amie contre elle. Kaïri lui recommanda d'être prudent. Donald et Dingo s'avancèrent pour lui dire également au revoir. Axel pour sa part, faisait déjà demi-tour, s'apprêtant à regagner le vaisseau. Mais une main saisit son poignet.

« Tu pars sans me dire au revoir ? » demanda Angelina.

« ... »

Elle l'obligea à lui faire face. Axel ne savait quoi lui dire. Angelina lui sourit doucement avant de le serrer contre elle.

« Fais bien attention à toi. » dit-elle à voix basse.

Axel resta un instant coi. Puis il lui rendit son étreinte avec force, le nez dans ses cheveux. Angelina se dégagea, et l'embrassa tout près de la bouche. Le rouge des joues d'Axel n'avait plus rien à envier à ses cheveux.

« Allez file. » dit-elle en s'écartant.

Axel hocha la tête en souriant. Finalement, les garçons s'en allèrent. Kaïri et Angelina allèrent voir le vaisseau gummi décoller, adressant de grands signes de la main.

« Bien mesdemoiselles. Allons voir où nous pouvons vous loger. » décida la reine.

« Excusez-moi votre Majesté, mais pourrais-je consulter votre bibliothèque ? » questionna Angelina.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

Les jeunes filles suivirent la reine et les autres à travers les gigantesques couloirs. Les chambres dans lesquelles allaient loger pour un temps indéterminé étaient spacieuses. Les lits étaient à baldaquins avec des couvertures de soie, une grande fenêtre illuminait la pièce. Chacune entra dans son nouvel appartement. Le mobilier était en bois massif, au mur se trouvaient des tableaux aux couleurs chatoyantes.

« _Ben dis donc ! Au moins on ne manquera pas de place_. » songea Angelina.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle retrouva Kaïri.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, tu veux m'accompagner ? » demanda Angelina.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Un serviteur du palais conduisit les demoiselles dans une vaste salle emplie d'étagères hautes jusqu'au plafonds, croulant sous les livres.

« _Bon, par où je commence ? Dois-je chercher dans la magie, ou bien les légendes ? Les deux peut-être_. » se demanda Angelina.

« Tu cherches quoi exactement ? » interrogea Kaïri.

« La signification de ceci. » répondit la brunette en montrant son pendentif.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là dans le vaisseau, Sora se tourna vers Axel. Ce dernier avait tendu les jambes, et croisé les mains derrière sa nuque.

« Au fait Axel, tu dois toujours des infos sur ton Organisation. » dit-il.

« C'est exact. Dites-moi donc ce que vous voulez savoir. » répondit le roux.

« Les Sans-cœurs et les Similis, ils cherchent quoi au juste ? » demanda Dingo en se tournant.

« Je préfèrerais que tu regarde la route si ça t'ennuie pas. Ensuite pour répondre à ta question, ils cherchent à récolter des cœurs, dont profite l'Organisation. Parce qu'ils cherchent à en fabriquer un spécial. Le Kingdom Hearts. » répondit Axel.

« Et c'est quoi ? » continua Donald.

« Le cœur de tout ce qui vit, le cœur des mondes. C'est aussi ce qui permettra aux Similis d'exister complètement. Avec sa force, Xemnas, le leader, espère en faire pour tout le monde. Faut que je te dise Sora : c'est notamment grâce à ta Keyblade que la récolte est possible. » continua le roux.

« Hein ? Comment ça grâce à la Keyblade ? » s'exclama le jeune.

Dingo et Donald se retournèrent en même temps.

« Dites ! Je ne suis pas un expert mais quand on pilote un engin de ce genre, faut regarder devant soi. » les sermonna Axel.

« Pardon. » dirent-ils.

« Bref. Les Sans-cœurs prennent ceux des gens, vous le savez déjà. Mais ils ne sont pas capable de les donner ensuite. La seule manière pour que ça arrive, c'est de les tuer. En un mot comme en cent, l'Organisation XIII les lâche un peu partout pour qu'ils moissonnent, ensuite ils attendent que Sora redistribue le tout. »

« Mais alors … je ne suis que leur marionnette ! » s'exclama de nouveau Sora.

« Oui et non. Ils sont quand même conscients que t'es à même de les détruire. C'est pour ça qu'une fois qu'ils auront ce qu'ils voudront, ils se débarrasseront de toi. » ajouta Axel.

« Tout ce qu'on a fait … c'était pour rien ? » se désola l'ado.

« Naaah. Tu sais depuis que je suis avec Ange, j'ai appris pas mal de trucs. Ce que tu as fait devait être fait. Tu as vu comme moi le bazar que mettent les serviteurs de l'Organisation. Il fallait agir. C'est pareil dans ce cas-là. En dépit du fait que tu relâches des cœurs captifs, tu dois continuer à te battre, pour arriver jusqu'à eux et les empêcher de mettre leur plan à exécution. » fit Axel.

Sora baissa les yeux, prenant en considération les paroles de l'ancien Reflet. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'inciterait à ne pas baisser les bras.

« Tu as raison. Pour que tout cela cesse, il faut anéantir l'Organisation XIII. » dit Sora en frappant du poing dans sa main.

« Tout à fait. Par où on commence, vous avez un plan ? » reprit Axel.

« Nous devons retrouver notre roi. Il en sait peut-être plus que nous sur le chef de l'Organisation XIII, et il faut aussi rejoindre Riku. » répondit Dingo.

Le vaisseau gummi amorça une descente. Ils arrivaient dans une autre dimension.

« Ou s'il n'en sait pas plus, nous devons lui dire ce qu'on a appris. » ajouta Donald.

« On va certainement se mesurer à mes ex-camarades. Ils me cherchent pour me punir de ma trahison. Tels que je les connais, ils viendront un par un. Mais ce sera l'occasion de déminer le terrain avant d'affronter le boss. » avertit Axel.

Le vaisseau se posa. Donald actionna l'ouverture de la porte. Ils sortirent un par un, contemplant un instant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

« Prêts à montrer à l'Organisation ce qui arrive quand on sème les problèmes ? » demanda Axel.

« On récolte la tempête. » répondit Sora avec un sourire.

« Une grosse tempête. » compléta Donald.

Il se mirent ensuite en mouvement, déterminés.


	9. Luxeon

**Certaines réponses voient le jour, mais la pratique va être plus longue. Nos héros sont peut-être séparés physiquement, mais leur coeur demeure réunis.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque du palais, Angelina et Kaïri avaient rassemblés plusieurs livres. Mais depuis quelques instants, la brune relevait souvent la tête, comme si elle entendait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Kaïri.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ressens comme un appel. »

Kaïri haussa un sourcil. Elle n'entendait rien. La brune finit par se pencher de nouveau sur son livre. Un moment de silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par le bruissement des pages que l'on tournait.

« Oh ! » s'exclama soudain Kaïri.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Regarde. »

Kaïri tourna le livre vers Angelina. Sur la couverture, le pendentif de la jeune femme y était représenté. La clé dans le triangle. En titre, un mot : Luxeon.

« Luxeon … ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mais oui ! C'est le nom de famille de mon arrière-grand-père ! Montre. »

Kaïri lui tendit le livre, puis se décala pour se rapprocher d'Angelina. Lorsque la brune ouvrit le livre, une douce lumière l'enveloppa un instant. Deux paires d'yeux parcoururent le premier texte. La surprise des deux jeunes filles croissait au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Si bien qu'Angelina revint au sommaire, chercha un instant et se rendit au chapitre trouvé.

« C'est donc ça. » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Kaïri.

« L'explication de mes malaises. Et pourquoi j'ai été capable de donner un cœur à Axel. Je suis ... »

Kaïri la regarda. Angelina semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. L'adolescente la soutint. Puis l'adulte se ressaisit.

« Je dois … on m'appelle. »

Angelina se leva, avec une expression absente sur le visage, et entreprit de quitter la salle. Kaïri la regarda faire un instant, puis se leva pour la suivre. Elle eut beau lui demander si elle allait bien, Angelina ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. La brune traversa un couloir, tourna, semblant savoir parfaitement où elle allait. La brune ouvrit une porte, qui donna sur la salle du trône. La reine s'y trouvait en compagnie de Merlin. Ils s'interrompirent pour regarder les filles arrivèrent.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle est bizarre. » lança Kaïri.

Angelina arriva au fonds de la pièce. Des rais de lumière s'échappèrent du sol, et un grand vide apparut, avec un escalier sur le côté. Que la jeune femme emprunta.

« On dirait qu'elle va ... » fit Minnie avant d'accourir.

Angelina poursuivit son trajet en somnambule. Elle marcha dans un long couloir, avant d'arriver dans une salle où trônait une grosse sphère avec un point particulièrement lumineux au centre, qui rayonnait. Elle tendit une main et toucha la sphère. Cette dernière rayonna plus fort. La reine et ceux qui la suivaient clignèrent des yeux face à l'intensité de la lumière. Une douce mélodie résonna.

« Ça alors ! La Pierre angulaire de lumière réagit à son contact. » s'étonna la reine.

« Et elle chante. Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose.» fit Merlin.

« Je comprends. » sourit Minnie.

Kaïri elle, ne comprenait rien du tout. Que diable se passait-il ? Ni Merlin ni la reine ne semblaient vouloir donner une explication. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chant cessa et la pierre reprit son éclat habituel.

* * *

« Je comprends maintenant. Ce n'était pas des histoires pour enfant au final. » annonça Angelina.

Elle se retourna.

« J'ai beaucoup à apprendre avant de pouvoir jouer mon rôle. »

« Sachez que je suis honorée qu'une personne de votre lignée réside en mon château. » annonça la reine.

Angelina inclina la tête avec un sourire. La brune ensuite de remonter, et de sortir de la salle du trône. Chemin faisant, elle expliqua à la jeune Kaïri ce qu'elle avait découvert.

« Tu es décidément pleine de surprises. » commenta l'adolescente.

« Il semblerait oui. Je dois apprendre à contrôler un peu mieux cette part de moi-même. Quand ce sera fait, j'espère rejoindre les garçons pour leur prêter main forte. Bon, je ne serais sûrement pas aussi douée qu'eux, mais ce sera toujours utile. »

« J'aimerais t'accompagner. » fit Kaïri.

Angelina lui retourna un regard sceptique.

« Je voudrais me battre, pouvoir aider Sora. Mais je n'ai pas d'arme. »

« C'est à voir. T'as raison, assez de ces hommes qui partent au combat en nous laissant derrière. » répondit Angelina après un instant de réflexion.

Ce serait l'occasion d'exécuter ce que sa famille fabriquait depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les jeunes filles retournèrent à la bibliothèque prendre le livre Luxeon. Angelina demanda ensuite à la reine Minnie de disposer d'une grande salle, ainsi que de quelques combattants. Sa demande fut accordée. Daisy les conduisit dans la salle d'armes. Là, la brune s'assit au centre en tailleur, puis ouvrit le livre. Cela prendrait un moment avant qu'elle ne parvienne à un résultat. Cependant elle devait essayer. Cette part guerrière avait fait surface assez souvent ces derniers temps. Enfin. Angelina ferma les yeux. Mains entre les cuisses, paume vers le ciel, elle tâchait de faire le vide en elle.

Kaïri surveillait si elle voyait un quelconque changement en elle. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Angelina resta malgré tout concentrée, tentant d'appeler cette force en elle. Cinq minutes de plus s'écoulèrent.

« Il me faut peut-être être en situation de combat pour avoir un résultat. » hasarda Angelina en rouvrant les yeux.

« Je demande les chevaliers dans ce cas ? » interrogea Kaïri.

« Oui. Nous allons apprendre à nous battre. » répondit la brune en se levant.

Elles débuteraient avec un seul à la fois. Le chevalier Horace fit son entrée. Angelina lui expliqua ce qu'elles attendaient de lui. Le chevalier acquiesça, puis alla chercher des épées en bois. Il leur montra comment la tenir, puis comment parer des coups simples. Chacune à leur tour, les filles bloquèrent les coups administrés par Horace, lentement, puis assez rapidement. L'exercice dura une heure et demie. Il les fit pratiquer entre elles avant de passer à autre chose. La journée durant, Kaïri et Angelina s'entraînèrent à manier l'épée. Au bout de quelques heures d'apprentissage, elles étaient plus à l'aise et plus rapides. Les cours se terminèrent seulement pour le dîner, puis reprirent une heure plus tard jusqu'à près de minuit.

Ce fut donc éreintées qu'elles regagnèrent leur chambre, mais néanmoins très satisfaites. Pour le jour suivant, Angelina avait demandé à le partager entre l'entraînement à l'agilité et le combat proprement dit. Kaïri se leva la première. Comme convenu la veille, elle alla réveiller son amie. Elles se rendirent dans les cuisines pour le petit-déjeuner. Une fois prêtes, elles retrouvèrent le chevalier Horace dans l'espace d'entraînement. Il leur proposa un parcours pour évaluer le niveau. Ceci fait, il leur donna des conseils suivis d'exercices pour améliorer leur souplesse. Cette partie-là fut certainement la plus désagréable.

« Aïïïeee ! » ne put s'empêcher de gémir la brune à l'heure du déjeuner.

« J'allais le dire. » fit Kaïri.

« Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. Nous avons deux heures de repos, heureusement. J'espère que les garçons vont bien. »

« Moi aussi. Et qu'on arrivera pas trop tard. »

« C'est pour ça que nous devons en apprendre le plus possible. »

Kaïri hocha la tête. Durant leur repos, Angelina alla voir le forgeron du château. Elle lui informa vouloir prendre quelques cours. La reine facilita l'acceptation de l'artisan. Kaïri resta sur la pelouse un plus loin, pendant que l'homme expliquait son art à la brunette. La première semaine se passa ainsi, partagée entre divers apprentissages. C'était épuisant, mais la détermination des jeunes femmes leur donnait la force de supporter ces horaires chargés. Alors qu'elles regardaient le ciel étoilé un soir, Kaïri posa une question à son ami.

« Lina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu as demandé au forgeron de t'apprendre à fabriquer une arme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Pour toi. »

« Je vois, c'est gentil merci. Tu pense que tu réussiras à contrôler ton autre toi-même ? »

« Je l'espère, c'est essentiel. Elle a un meilleur potentiel que moi. »

Elles se turent. Angelina espérait qu'Axel allait bien. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Avec ce qu'elle avait appris, elle se disait que cela devait arriver. De plus, le roux avait changé à son contact. Il était allé jusqu'à trahir son groupe pour elle, risquant sa vie pour la sienne. C'était bien la preuve que l'ancien Simili était conscient de ses fautes et voulait se racheter.

« _J'espère que toi aussi tu vois les étoiles. _»

* * *

Justement dans un autre monde, c'était précisément ce qu'Axel faisait. Il avait combattu pas mal de Sans-cœurs au côté du trio, fait connaissance avec ses amis. Tous avaient eu la même réaction : pouvait-on lui faire confiance ? Il ne leur en voulait pas. C'était tout à fait normal comme pensée. Aussi le roux accomplissait sa tâche, montrant bien de quel côté il était. Et généralement, c'était suffisant comme preuve.

« Axel ? »

C'était Sora. Le roux vit émerger la tête blonde du jeune sur le toit où l'homme se trouvait. Il grimpa puis vint le rejoindre à quatre pattes.

« Regarde. » annonça-t-il en montrant deux objets de forme conique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna le roux.

« Des cornets de glace ! » fit Sora en lui en donnant un.

Axel écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis prit sa glace. Il regarda Sora enlever le papier l'enrobant.

« Tu ne la manges pas ? »

« Si si. Je suis juste surpris que tu m'en aies apporté une. Mais merci beaucoup. » répondit le rouquin.

Il déchira l'emballage, révélant un cornet au chocolat.

« C'est toi qui a dit que tu adorait les glaces. On vient de nous en proposer, et j'ai pensé que tu l'avais bien mérité. » expliqua Sora entre deux coups de langue.

« C'est gentil. » sourit Axel.

Ce gamin … il lui rappelait Roxas, un membre de l'Organisation XIII avec lequel il s'était particulièrement bien entendu. Hélas, leurs liens avaient fini par se distendre à cause des questions que se posaient Roxas sur lui-même. Ce qui l'avait incité à quitter le groupe.

« J'espère que les filles ne s'ennuient pas trop au château. » reprit Sora.

« Hmmm. Je préfère qu'elles s'embêtent plutôt qu'elles soient en danger. » répondit Axel.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils mangèrent leur friandise en silence. Sora s'allongea ensuite à côté d'Axel, profitant lui aussi de la nuit étoilée.

« Sora ? »

« Par ici bec de banane ! » répondit Axel.

Cela suscita une bordée de cris comme seul Donald pouvait le faire. Sora lui pouffa de rire. Le magicien arriva à son tour, suivi de Dingo.

« On voulait savoir si tout allait bien. » dit ce dernier en se hissant sur le toit.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne me suis pas étouffé avec ma glace. » lança Axel.

Dingo ricana.

« Tu as bien pensé enlever le papier avant de la manger hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ah bon ça se mange pas ? C'était pas mauvais pourtant. » fit Axel, accentuant les rires.

Le désormais quatuor reporta son attention sur les diamants de la nuit au-dessus de leur tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Dingo ne reprenne la parole, expliquant ce qu'il savait des étoiles, le nom des constellations et leur emplacement dans le ciel.

« Hé Sora ! Tu le débranches comment ton pote ? » questionna Axel.

« Je me pose encore la question. » fit l'ado.

« Pardon. » s'excusa Dingo.

Quelques secondes plus tard ...

« Mais n'empêche les étoiles sont fascinantes. Il paraît que certaines sont déjà mortes alors qu'on les voit encore. Et les constellations servent dans l'astrologie pour prédire l'avenir, elles sont dans un ordre bien préc-fmmmph ! » reprit-il.

Axel venait de lui mettre la main devant la bouche.

« Tu devrais étudier le silence toi. C'est plus reposant. »

Donald et Sora sourirent. Ils se taquinaient plus depuis qu'Axel avait rejoint la bande. Au moins, ils riaient plus souvent en dépit de la situation. Dingo se résolut à se taire, et ils purent admirer la voûte céleste. Axel tourna ses pensées vers Angelina. Au départ, elle n'avait pas paru lui en vouloir. Mais pouvait-il en être sûr ?

« _Comment ne m'en voudrait-elle pas d'avoir mis sa vie en danger ? Elle ne voudra plus me voir, c'est sûr. _» se dit-il amèrement.

Il poussa un gros soupir qui attira l'attention des autres.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Donald.

« Mof. » répondit Axel.

« Tu peux nous en parler tu sais. On est pratiquement amis maintenant. » dit Sora.

« Pratiquement hein ? Et je dois faire quoi pour que ce soit officiel ? Signer un contrat ? » ironisa le roux.

« Pourquoi pas. Disons que l'amitié se tisse au fil du temps. Si tu nous disais ce qui cloche ? » reprit Sora.

« Eh bien … oh c'est rien. »

« Oh allez, on le dira à personne. » lança Dingo.

« Entre amis, faut rien se cacher. » compléta Donald.

Axel coula un regard à Sora, qui acquiesça. Le roux regarda encore une fois le ciel.

« Ben … j'ai parlé à Angelina. De la raison qui fait qu'elle et moi étions poursuivis. » avoua-t-il.

« Oh. Et elle a réagi comment ? » interrogea le blondinet.

« Difficile à dire. Je suis parti avant qu'elle aie pu dire quoi que ce soit. Quand je l'ai laissée au château, elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée cependant. Mais j'ai des doutes : comment pourrait-elle ne pas être en colère contre moi ? » confia Axel.

Donald, Sora et Dingo échangèrent un regard, cherchant quoi répondre.

« Bonne question. Mais j'ai vu qu'elle t'avait pris dans ses bras. Si elle t'en voulait elle ne t'aurait même pas adressé la parole selon moi. » reprit Sora.

« Tu crois ? J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne m'en veux pas. Je … je ne crois pas que je le supporterais. Même si c'est mérité.»

Sora le dévisagea un instant.

« Tu l'aime, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? Oui j'aime beaucoup Angelina, c'est mon amie. » répondit Axel, sans bien saisir ce que Sora venait de dire.

« Non. Ce que je te demande, c'est si tu es amoureux d'elle. » rectifia Sora.

Axel fronça les sourcils. Il analysa ce qu'il ressentait pour la brune. Les rougissements, son cœur qui battait si vite, la peur de la perdre … il n'avait ressenti cela avec aucune des amies d'Angelina. C'était donc de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? La lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit.

« Je crois … oui. Je n'avais jamais senti ça auparavant. » dit Axel, les joues roses.

Sora lui adressa un sourire. Il savait très bien ce que l'ex-Simili ressentait. Quand lui-même pensait à Kaïri, il devait bien avouer que son cœur était loin de rester calme. Axel regarda les étoiles avec un sourire. C'était donc ça être amoureux ? Eh bien, c'était un sentiment bien agréable. On se sentait léger, insouciant. Le roux eut l'impression de voir le visage de son aimée parmi les étoiles. Il soupira de manière tout à fait typique lorsqu'on est dans cet état d'esprit. Il semblait avoir momentanément oublié sa tristesse. Ce fut Sora qui sonna l'heure du repos. Chacun descendit du toit et alla se coucher.

* * *

Ailleurs, les jours passèrent au château, toujours aussi remplis pour Kaïri et Angelina. Avec comme seule différent que lors de leurs combats, elles utilisaient désormais de véritables épées, et qu'elles affrontaient plusieurs adversaires. Ce fut au cours d'une de ces séances que la part cachée d'Angelina se réveilla. Ses yeux prirent une teinte lumineuse alors qu'elle bloquait un coup. Son adversaire vit avec étonnement un fin halo de lumière l'envelopper. La brune le repoussa ensuite avec une force peu commune. Un autre l'attaqua. Sans se tourner, elle leva son épée qui rencontra celle de l'assaillant. Angelina le désarma avant de lui flanquer un coup de pied au ventre. A celui qui vint, ses yeux émirent un flash qui l'éblouit. Ce qui lui permis de neutraliser cet attaquant. La jeune femme s'en prit ensuite à tous ceux qui étaient là dans l'intention de lancer une offensive. Horace arrêta le combat.

« Angelina ? » appela Kaïri.

La brune la regarda, puis eut l'air désorienté. La lumière s'en alla, la laissant chancelante. Elle tomba à genoux. Horace et Kaïri se précipitèrent.

« Je ne … je ne me suis pas évanouie … cette fois. » souffla-t-elle.

« Non. Tu crois qu'il y a un progrès ? » interrogea Kaïri.

« Oh que oui. Avant je faisais un malaise. Je ne sais pas encore l'utiliser à ma guise, mais ça commence à venir. »

Angelina se releva. Elle se sentait vidée. Cette autre part demandait pas mal d'énergie, presque toute. Horace lui accorda une heure de repos, d'autant plus que plus personne n'était debout. Angelina alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans un coin de la salle, soutenue par Kaïri.

« Dès que j'aurais récupéré, je réessaierai. » annonça-t-elle.

« Mais ça a l'air de beaucoup te fatiguer. » rappela la jeune fille.

« C'est vrai. Elle ne dure que tant qu'il y a quelqu'un à combattre, et qui n'est pas dans son camp puisque toi, elle ne t'as rien fait. Sa force est supérieure à la mienne, ses connaissances en combat plus développées. C'est un atout que je ne peux pas laisser passer. » répondit Angelina.

Elle ignorait l'étendue du potentiel que ce changement de personnalité possédait, mais elle était décidée à l'utiliser.


	10. Retour à Hollow Bastion

**A partir de ce chapitre, la fic suit le jeu. Axel a encore du mal à convaincre les autres en dehors du trio, quoi de plus normal. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Voilà trois semaines qu'Axel voyage avec Sora et ses amis. Les voici à présent à Hollow Bastion.

« _La cité où j'ai rencontré Angelina. _» pensa le roux en débarquant.

« Allons voir si tout le monde va bien. On leur demandera ensuite s'ils ont vu le roi. » lança Sora.

Axel hocha la tête. Le groupe se mit en route. En chemin, il virent passer deux Sans-cœurs, qui disparurent presque aussitôt.

« Wah ? » fit Donald.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a plus de Similis maintenant ? » questionna Dingo.

Sora regarda Axel, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » fit le roux, sourcils froncés.

L'adolescent décida de poursuivre sa route. Arrivé un peu plus loin, ils découvrir une silhouette familière.

« Hé Cloud ! » interpella Sora.

Le blond, adossé à un mur yeux clos, releva un instant la tête. En découvrant Axel, il se redressa d'un coup.

« Que fait-il ici celui-là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

« Il … s'appelle Axel, c'est bon c'est retenu ? » rétorqua le roux.

« Du calme il est avec nous maintenant. » intervint Sora en se plaçant entre eux.

Cloud le regarda comme s'il venait de parler dans une autre langue.

« Fais-moi confiance. » reprit Sora.

Cloud dévisagea Axel, qui lui regardait sans ciller, les mains sur les hanches. Finalement, le blond décida de croire le jeune garçon. Il reprit sa pose nonchalante.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Donald.

« Je l'aurais. »

« Qui ça ? » fit Dingo.

Le directeur d'une célèbre marque d'assurances, sans doute. Hem. Cloud expliqua qu'il était à la recherche de Sephiroth, cette ténébreuse part de lui-même. Sora en demanda une description physique, au cas où il le croiserait. Arriva ensuite une jeune femme prénommée Aeris, qui s'entretint quelques instant avec Cloud, avant que celui ne parte. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe poursuivit sa route vers Hollow Bastion.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes avec le comité de restauration ? » fit une voix féminine.

Le groupe fit volte-face, sans voir personne.

« C'est quoi ces miniatures ? » fit Axel.

Trois petites femmes qui flottaient dans l'air se tenaient devant eux. Une brune avec les cheveux courts et un look gothique, une aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains, et une petite blonde exubérante.

« Oooh tu es mignon toi. » lança la brune en venant tourner autour d'Axel.

« Flatté, mais mon cœur est pris. » lança le roux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Du vent ! » répliqua Axel en la chassant d'un geste de la main.

« Vous savez ce que fait la bande de Léon ? » interrogea celle qui avait les cheveux châtains..

« Ils essaient de restaurer la ville. »

« Scoop ! » s'exclama la blondinette.

« Allons faire notre compte-rendu. » lança la brune.

« A qui ? » demanda Sora.

« Notre chef bien sûr. » répondit celle qui leur faisait face.

« Vous savez Maléf-hmmm ! » ajouta la blonde.

Elle se fit couper la parole par sa collègue gothique. La première s'excusa, et elles disparurent, laissant les garçons perplexes. Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un grand bureau. Dans un coin, le portrait d'un homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Ansem. » fit Sora.

« Ansem ? Il ressemble plutôt à Xemnas, mon ancien patron. » fit Axel.

L'ado allait lui en demander plus, quand on les interrompit de nouveau. Tifa se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Elle aussi darda un regard noir à Axel, qui roula des yeux.

« C'est un allié Tifa. » annonça Dingo.

« De toutes manières, je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil. Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un avec les cheveux en pics ? » demanda la brune.

Sora tâta ses mèches, mais visiblement ce n'était pas ce que cherchait Tifa. Cette s'avança, et fouilla le bureau. Elle frappa contre les murs, vérifia les livres et les tiroirs. Au final, elle finit par donner un grand coup de pied dans un mur, qui fit trembler la salle. N'ayant visiblement pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle quitta la pièce en s'excusant pour le dérangement.

* * *

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Axel.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » rétorqua une voix grave.

« Léon ! » fit Sora.

L'homme brun avec une cicatrice lui barrant le nez le salua de la tête, avant de quitter le mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

« Toi, va falloir que tu t'expliques. » lança-t-il à Axel.

« Toi, ce serait bien que tu apprennes la politesse. » répliqua le rouquin.

Léon ne prit visiblement pas bien la remarque. De nouveau, Sora s'empressa de désamorcer le conflit.

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Sinon, saurais-tu où se trouve l'ordinateur d'Ansem ? »

Léon regarda Sora avec un regard curieux concernant ses propos sur Axel. Puis il se rendit près du mur, sur lequel il appuya. Un pan disparut, révélant une entrée. Il traversèrent un couloir sombre, menant à une vaste salle. Un gros ordinateur y trônait, allumé. Sora y alla, puis interrogea la machine sur l'endroit où se trouvait le roi Mickey. Il se mit à frapper durement le clavier.

« Oh doucement. Tu va finir par le casser. » fit Léon.

« Désolé. J'imagine que je suis assez stressé. » s'excusa le jeune.

« Attends, j'ai utilisé un ordinateur chez Angelina, je peux peut-être ... » commença Axel en avançant.

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Une petite créature toute bleue avec de longues oreilles, et de grands yeux noirs tomba du plafonds, en plein sur le clavier. Ceux qui en étaient proches firent un bond en arrière.

« Sors de là toi ! » lança Donald.

Il se précipita sur le clavier. Mais la créature, rapide, bondit sur sa tête et s'esquiva. Donald parut sur le point d'exploser. Il se retourna. Tout à coup, une alarme se déclencha et une voix se fit entendre.

« Attention utilisateur ! Ceci est un avertissement ! »

Chacun tourna la tête, cherchant la provenance de cette voix désincarnée. Cette annonça qu'une mauvaise manipulation supplémentaire entraînerait une réaction de défense.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Sora.

« Je suis le maître du programme, je contrôle ce système. »

« Sora, éloignez-vous de la machine ! » recommanda Axel.

Donald fit un pas, marchant sur le clavier, ce qui actionna l'alarme de plus belle.

« Donald ! » s'exclamèrent les autres.

« Je suis désolé ! »

« La décision est prise. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » reprit la voix.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Sora.

Axel arriva à grandes enjambées, puis attrapa le canard. Léon remarqua qu'une espèce de disque rouge situé en face de l'ordinateur s'alluma.

« Courez ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais aucun des quatre compères ne put faire un mouvement. Un flash les paralysa. Puis un quadrillage apparut sur leur corps, avant qu'un rayon ne les efface littéralement de haut en bas. Un nouveau flash apparut, les faisant disparaître pour de bon, sous le regard incrédule et inquiet de Léon.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans le château de la reine Minnie.

Angelina revenait de chez le forgeron. Elle appela Kaïri au passage. La jeune fille abandonna son livre pour la suivre. La brune se rendit en direction de la salle du trône. Le sol disparut à nouveau, pour laisser place au passage menant vers la pierre de lumière. Angelina s'y enfonça, pour ne s'arrêter qu'en face de la pierre. Là, Kaïri la vit appuyer un objet contre.

« Un conseil : ferme les yeux. » fit Angelina.

A peine eut-elle donné ce conseil que la pierre brilla de plus en plus fort. N'attendant pas d'être aveuglée, Kaïri ferma les yeux, détourna la tête et la protégea avec son bras. La lumière jaillit de la pièce, emplissant la salle du trône. Le phénomène dura trois minutes environ, avant que l'éclairage ne revienne à la normale. Kaïri ouvrit les yeux. Angelina retira de la pierre ce qui s'avéra être … une Keyblade. Aussi grande que celle de Sora, la garde en était toutefois plus fine : deux anses en formes d'ailes, une étoile bleue entre elles. Une chaînette était suspendue à la poignée, terminée par une lune. Angelina la fit tourner, présentant la poignée à sa jeune amie.

« Maintenant tu as une arme. » annonça-t-elle.

Kaïri prit la Keyblade, qui brilla un instant une fois dans sa main.

« Voilà donc pourquoi tu as pris des cours chez le forgeron. » devina-t-elle.

« Exact. J'ai averti la reine. Il est temps pour nous de jouer autre chose qu'un rôle passif. »

« Mais comment allons-nous les rejoindre ? Nous ne savons même pas où ils sont. » s'étonna Kaïri.

« Grâce à la lumière, et à la Keyblade de Sora. Approche. » reprit Angelina en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille posa sa main dans celle de son amie. La brune toucha la pierre, fermant les yeux. La roche brilla, les entourant de sa lueur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles disparurent.

« Où sommes-nous ? » interrogea Kaïri.

« C'est Hollow Bastion. Ma ville natale. » répondit Angelina.

Elle lâcha la main de Kaïri. Les voici arrivées à destination. Restait à déterminer où se trouvaient leurs amis.

« Par contre ... » reprit la brune.

Une rangée de Sans-cœurs arrivèrent, suivirent de Similis qui ondulaient à ras du sol.

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y aie jamais eu ce genre d'habitants. »

Kaïri se mit en garde, sa Keyblade apparaissant aussitôt. Angelina ferma les yeux puis prit une inspiration. Un halo lumineux l'entoura, ses yeux s'allumèrent. Tout comme son amie elle se mit en garde, son épée en main. D'un même mouvement, elles se jetèrent sur les créatures des ténèbres. Les cours pris intensément ces dernières semaines leur permirent d'avoir l'avantage. Les bestioles durent capituler devant les guerrières. Kaïri fit disparaître son arme.

« Angelina ! » appela-t-elle.

La brune avait un genou posé au sol, courbée en deux et hors d'haleine. L'adolescente posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Ouf ! J'espère qu'on les trouvera avant que je m'effondre. » souffla la brune.

« Dans ce cas il va falloir nous ménager. » dit Kaïri.

Angelina s'assit, et acquiesça. Si elle continuait elle n'irait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Elle se devait de conserver des forces. Lorsque ses forces lui permirent de marcher, Angelina se leva. En chemin, la brune ramassa une barre de fer. Ça lui permettrait de s'économiser en plus de casser quelques têtes. Ce ne serait pas suffisant, mais tant pis. Elles descendirent un escalier sans croiser âme qui vive. Angelina guidait Kaïri à travers les rues.

« En voilà d'autres ! » s'exclama celle-ci.

« Bien, je vais pouvoir vérifier s'ils aiment les nems au fer. » répondit Angelina avec un sourire sadique.

Kaïri sourit, matérialisant sa Keyblade. Elles foncèrent ensuite dans le tas.

* * *

Dans la salle de l'ordinateur d'Ansem, le disque s'alluma de nouveau. Le quatuor fut de retour.

« Vous revoilà. » fit Léon.

« Ouais, on appris quelques petites choses là-dedans. Notamment qu'on a besoin d'un mot de passe pour accéder au contenu de l'ordinateur. » lança Axel.

« On a rencontré quelqu'un, Tron, qui pourra nous aider une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé. » ajouta Sora.

Le groupe retourna dans le bureau du scientifique. Le mot de passe devait forcément s'y trouver. Ils se plantèrent devant le portrait d'Ansem.

« Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que ce type c'est Xemnas. J'en suis pratiquement sûr. » lança Axel.

Tifa revint sur ses entrefaites. Elle aussi observa la peinture. Puis elle s'avança et la décrocha purement et simplement, révélant une curieux schéma derrière. Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait, puisqu'elle s'en alla de nouveau.

« C'est quoi ce gribouillage ? » interrogea Sora.

« Hollow … principal … sécurité …. Tron … » déchiffra Donald.

« Hé regardez là : porte des ténèbres, ou ici DTD. » lança Axel en montrant trois lettres plus visibles.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » lança Léon, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sora lui expliqua leur découverte. Le brun approcha pour vérifier. Effectivement c'était une bonne information, néanmoins il leur fallait toujours le mot de passe.

« Quelqu'un a parlé de porte des ténèbres ? » fit une voix.

Le groupe fit volte-face, pour découvrir une petite silhouette encapuchonnée, ornée de deux oreilles rondes près de la porte.

« Votre majesté ! » s'exclamèrent Sora, Donald et Dingo.

Mickey leur fit signe de se taire, regarda derrière lui puis ferma la porte. Ceci fait, il ôta sa capuche. Donald lui sauta au cou, suivit de Dingo qui les étreignit tous les deux.

« Ça faisait longtemps ! » fit Sora.

« Shht ! L'Organisation peut nous … mais ! C'est l'un d'entre eux ! » fit Mickey en apercevant Axel.

« Oui oui, il est avec nous, vous inquiétez pas. » intervint Dingo.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Mickey.

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, reportons les explications à plus tard. » lança le roux.

Le roi le regarda les yeux ronds. Comment un membre de cette maudite Organisation XIII pouvait-il être de leur côté ? Mickey regarda tour à tour Donald, Sora et Dingo. Chacun acquiesça lorsque le roi posa les yeux sur eux.

« En êtes-vous sûrs ? Il essaye peut-être de vous piéger. » dit Mickey.

« Certains. C'est un peu compliqué, moi-même je n'ai pas saisi certaines choses, mais jusque-là il a combattu avec nous sans problème. Je réponds de lui. » annonça Sora.

Mickey se gratta la tête. Ça c'était vraiment étrange. Cet Axel aurait donc trahi son groupe ? Si c'était le cas, c'était sans doute un atout pour leur camp. Comme les autres avant lui, le souverain décida de croire le jeune garçon sur parole.

« Bon, si vous le dites … revenons à nos moutons. Vous avez parlé de la porte des ténèbres ? »

« Oui Altesse ! Nous avons trouvé l'ordinateur d'Ansem, mais il nous manque le mot de passe. » annonça Dingo, au garde-à-vous.

« Le mot de passe ? » questionna Mickey.

« Un code, pour y accéder. » répondit Axel.

« Ah oui je vois. Eh bien, cette porte ne peut être ouverte qu'avec les sept princesses, à savoir Blanche-neige, Jasmine, Belle ... »

« Bien sûr. » fit Léon.

Il pivota et retourna vers la salle d'informatique.

« Si je comprends bien, avec ce mot de passe vous pourriez accéder à la base de données d'Ansem, n'est-ce pas ? » résuma Mickey.

« Tout à fait. » approuva Sora.

« Ce qui signifie qu'on doit pouvoir le trouver lui aussi ! » exulta Mickey.

« Comment ça ? Nous l'avons déjà vaincu, vous savez bien. » reprit l'adolescent.

« Oh. Je crois que quelques explications s'imposent. »

« Hé les gars, il me semble que Tron vous attends. » lança Léon sur le pas de la porte.

Le trio se retourna, puis échangea un regard avec le roi.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître encore une fois. Nous parlerons plus tard.

« Promis ? » demanda Donald.

Mickey hocha la tête. Axel rejoignit le trio, et ensemble ils retournèrent vers l'ordinateur. Là, Sora appuya sur le clavier pour actionner le disque rouge. L'instant d'après, ils se dématérialisèrent.

* * *

« J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que ce Simili soit un allié. » confia Mickey à Léon.

« Moi aussi. Pour tout vous dire, il y a quelques mois mes amis et moi on est tombés sur lui dans cette ville. Nous l'avons affronté, et il a pris une sacrée correction. Il est quand même parvenu à nous échapper. Suite à ça, on le retrouve un beau jour en compagnie d'autres personnes, comme s'ils étaient amis. Il avait changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé au juste, mais j'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas en train de tous nous berner. » narra Léon.

Mickey croisa les bras, analysant les révélations du brun. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser un Simili à trahir l'Organisation XIII ? Vraiment bizarre tout ça.

« Je dois aller voir comment ça se passe en ville. Je reviendrais rapidement. » annonça-t-il.

Léon acquiesça, pendant que le roi quittait la pièce. Du reste, le quatuor fut de retour quelques instants après. L'homme à la cicatrice leur montra l'écran. Quatre petits icônes représentants nos amis y figuraient, assortis d'un merci. Sora sourit, souhaitant bonne chance à celui qui les avait aidé dans cette aventure au cœur du système.

« Alors, par où on commence ? » demanda Léon.

« Par le DTD. »

Le brun pianota. Il les informa que le roi se trouvait en ville, et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. L'ordinateur réclama tout de même son mot de passe. Sora cita son prénom, suivit de Donald, Dingo et enfin Axel. Cela fonctionna. Léon annonça ensuite qu'il devait se rendre en ville. Il serait de retour sans trop tarder lui aussi. En attendant, il chargea Sora de copier la base de données. L'ado le regarda avec une moue sceptique.

« Je m'en charge. » annonça Axel.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? » demanda Donald.

« Oui. L'un de mes ex-camarades en possédait un, et Angelina aussi. Il me faut un CD par contre. » répondit le roux.

Les trois amigos fouillèrent un peu partout. Dingo tendit un disque à Axel, qui le glissa dans le lecteur. Il pianota ensuite quelques instants.

« Voilà. Y'a plus qu'à attendre. » dit-il.

Sora décida d'en profiter pour découvrir le contenu de l'ordinateur. Il tapota un peu au hasard. En le voyant faire, Axel eut un petit sourire. Le jeune avait du mal avec ce genre d'appareil. Dingo expliqua que l'engin leur demandait quel genre d'action il recherchait.

« Riku ! » fit Sora.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est à Illusiopolis. » intervint Axel.

« Oui mais où au juste ? » demanda Sora.

« Un peu partout j'imagine. Oh ! »

L'écran afficha que les données étaient endommagées. Dingo fit deux tentatives, qui se soldèrent par un échec.

« Crétin d'ordinateur ! » s'exclama Sora.

Il se mit à taper violemment sur le clavier.

« Woh oh oh ! Du calme ! » intervint Axel.

Il le prit par les épaules et le tira en arrière. A ce moment-là, apparut la photo d'un homme avec quelques lignes de textes.

« Qui est-ce ? » interrogea Sora.

« Eh bien, je vois que vous avez la situation en main. » lança quelqu'un derrière eux.

Le roi venait de revenir de sa tournée en ville. Il approcha pour savoir ce que les amis avaient découverts. Axel annonça que les données étaient inaccessibles. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment, c'était la photo de ce type. Mickey fit un bond en le reconnaissant.

« Ansem le sage ! »

« Allons Majesté, ne vous moquez pas de nous ! » lança Sora.

« Auriez-vous oublié à quoi il ressemble ? » ajouta Donald.

« Non, mais c'est bien lui je suis affirmatif. »

Sora marcha alors vers lui, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

« Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous venir par ici s'il vous plait ? » dit-il.

Il amena le monarque dans le bureau du supposé Ansem.


	11. Le monde qui n'a jamais été

**Retour aux sources et grosse frayeur. Quelques petites explications seront données sur la nature d'Angelina.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Axel guidait ses amis dans le passage.

« Wow ! C'est vraiment bizarre comme endroit. » commenta Sora.

« Surtout restez groupés et ne vous éloignez pas de moi. Autrement les ténèbres vont vous engloutir. » avertit Axel.

Tout à coup, des Similis leur barrèrent la route.

« Quels pots de colle ! Je crois que je préférais quand ils étaient de mon côté. » lança Axel en sortant ses cercles à pointes.

« Me dis pas que t'as des regrets. » lança Sora.

« Certainement pas. »

Chacun se lança dans la bataille. Mais plus ils éliminaient de Similis, plus il en venait.

« Argh ! »

« Axel ! » s'exclama Sora.

Le roux venait de se faire renverser par des Similis qui l'écrasaient. Sora se précipita. Une forme jaillit alors de nulle part, et débarrassa le rouquin de ses ennemis.

« Bas les pattes bande d'abrutis ! » s'exclama Kaïri.

Axel sentit qu'on le prenait par les épaules pour le relever.

« Angelina / Kaïri ? » s'exclamèrent Sora et Axel.

« Hello ! On vous a manqué j'espère ? » répondit Angelina.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous étiez censées être en sécurité au château ! » reprit Axel mécontent.

« On discutera plus tard, en petit comité de préférence. » répondit la brune.

Sora remarqua la Keyblade de Kaïri, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'en savoir davantage. Les Similis repartaient à l'attaque. Le nombre d'adversaire ne cessait de croître. Angelina fit donc appel à son côté de lumière. Courant droit vers les Similis, elle en fit une véritable moisson. Kaïri combattait côte à côte avec Sora. A la faveur d'un bond, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble.

« Y'en a beaucoup trop ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. » lança Angelina.

Elle partit droit devant, sans qu'Axel ne puisse la retenir. L'épée qu'elle tenait disparut. La brune se concentra, croisant les mains sur ses épaules. Sa lumière augmenta brusquement, créant une sphère autour d'elle. Angelina relâcha ensuite la pression, créant une véritable explosion. Ses amis détournèrent la tête sous le souffle. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, il n'y avait plus un seul Simili.

« Fuiiiiii ! » siffla Sora.

« Angelina ! » s'écria Axel.

Il se rua vers la jeune femme, étendue sur le sol. En la prenant dans ses bras, il découvrit du sang coulant de sa bouche.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il horrifié.

« Ce que toi-même … tu as fais pour moi. Penses-tu … qu'on soit quittes ? » articula-t-elle.

Angelina toussa, crachant une flaque de sang. Kaïri étouffa un son horrifié. Axel était blanc comme un linge. La jeune femme serra ses bras autour d'elle, son visage exprimant la souffrance. Elle se recroquevilla un instant, avant de se détendre complètement avec un soupir, soudain inanimée. Le cœur d'Axel rata plusieurs battements. Non … ce n'était pas vrai … impossible … pas elle, pas sa raison de vivre ! Qu'allait-il devenir si elle … elle …

« Angelina ? Hé, tu me fais quoi là ? Ouvre les yeux, t'as pas le droit de me laisser, tu m'entends ? » s'exclama-t-il paniqué.

Sora s'approcha d'elle, ainsi que Kaïri. La jeune fille passa un doigt sous le nez de la brune.

« Ça va, elle respire encore. Elle doit être évanouie. » annonça-t-elle.

« Mais elle a craché du sang. Comment peut-on soigner ça ? » demanda Donald.

« Je ne sais pas … qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que je dois faire, comment je peux l'aider ? » bégaya Axel, angoissé.

« On devrait commencer par sortir d'ici. On ne peut rien faire de toute manière, c'est complètement vide. » dit Sora.

Axel ouvrit un portail, puis souleva Angelina dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Devant eux, un paquet. Donald alla le prendre et l'ouvrit. Il en ressortit une photo et un bâtonnet de glace. Axel tilta. Tout le monde se pencha sur la photo, représentant un groupe de jeune gens.

« C'est la bande de Twiligth Town. Hayner, Pence, Olette et ... » fit Dingo.

« Roxas. » complétèrent Axel et Sora.

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Donald.

« Moi oui. Il faisait partie de l'Organisation XIII, mais l'a quittée il y a un moment. » répondit Axel.

Donald mit la glace au bec. Elle avait un goût sucré-salé. Soudain, elle s'éclaira et s'envola. La Keyblade de Sora apparut. Le jeune la laissa faire, puis la pointa vers un trou de serrure matérialisé par le bâtonnet. Un rayon de lumière jaillit, scellant la serrure.

« Au fait Kaïri, qui t'as donné une Keyblade ? » demanda Sora.

Elle allait répondre, quand Mickey arriva. Il remarqua les deux personnes supplémentaires.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

Dingo lui raconta leur dernière aventure. Axel s'agenouilla à la fin de son récit.

« Sauriez-vous comment la soigner ? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux noirs du roi se portèrent sur la jeune femme. Il sursauta en découvrant son médaillon.

« Mais ! C'est une Luxeon ! »

« Hein ? » fit Axel.

« Leur descendante plutôt. » corrigea Kaïri.

« C'est quoi des Luxeon ? » interrogea Donald.

« Une famille légendaire. Ils ont taillé la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière qui est au château, mais surtout, ils sont les fabricants des Keyblades. » révéla Mickey.

Axel écarquilla les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers la brune toujours inconsciente. Son pendentif, c'était donc ça.

« Je me demandais s'il en restait encore. Car voyez-vous, si les Similis et les Sans-cœurs sont des créatures des ténèbres, les Luxeon eux proviennent de la lumière pure. On raconte qu'un esprit capable de la manipuler réside en chacun d'eux. » expliqua le roi.

« Oui … je me souviens que par moment on avait l'impression que c'était une autre. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?» se rappela Axel.

« Parce qu'elle l'ignorait. Angelina savait que sa famille était particulière, sans jamais comprendre en quelle manière. En s'interrogeant sur sa part mystérieuse, elle a fait des recherches au château. Elle a même trouvé la Pierre Angulaire. A partir de là, nous avons pris des cours pour savoir nous défendre. Angelina a ensuite appris à forger, et m'a fabriqué ma Keyblade. » raconta Kaïri.

Dans le ciel, le tonnerre gronda. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

* * *

« Bon, ça ne réponds pas à ma question. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de la ramener à Hollow Bastion. » fit Axel.

« Ce serait peut-être mieux en effet. Il serait embêtant pour le monde de la lumière de perdre quelqu'un comme elle. » approuva Mickey.

« On va t'attendre, t'en fais pas. » ajouta Sora.

Axel se releva, prêt à faire demi-tour. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement. Les Keyblades de Sora et Kaïri apparurent, puis vinrent flotter en face d'Axel. Elle se pointèrent sur Angelina. Leur extrémité s'illumina, avant qu'une lumière n'en jaillissent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea le roux.

« Les Keyblades réagissent au contact d'un de leurs créateurs. Les Luxeon sont capables de toutes les manipuler, alors qu'un élu se contente des diverses formes que peut prendre la sienne. » fit Mickey.

Leur petit tour terminé, les deux armes rejoignirent leur propriétaire. Angelina ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision fut trouble un court instant. Lorsqu'elle se stabilisa, elle découvrit le visage de son ami.

« Axel ? » appela-t-elle.

« Hé ! Tu te réveilles, comment tu te sens ? » interrogea celui-ci.

Il la posa par terre, en gardant néanmoins un bras autour de sa taille. Angelina le remercia.

« Ça va. Où sommes-nous ? »

« A Illusiopolis. Le repaire de l'Organisation XIII. Je pensais te ramener à Hollow Bastion, après la frayeur que tu m'as faite. Mais au fait, comment tu t'en es sortie ? » répondit Axel.

« Je suis capable de guérir toutes les blessures. J'ai juste eu le temps de soigner les miennes avant de tomber dans les pommes. Mais trêve de bavardage, on a un groupe à démanteler. »

« Non attends, il vaudrait mieux que tu ... » reprit Axel.

« Rien du tout. J'ai un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, et je compte bien être sur la scène. Allons-y. » coupa Angelina.

Elle partit la première, suivie de Kaïri et du roi.

« Mais quelle tête de mule ! » fit Axel en se frappant le front.

« Allez t'en fais pas, t'es là pour la protéger non ? » intervint Sora.

« Naturellement. »

Les garçons se mirent en route. En chemin, ils croisèrent des Reflets. Sora se retrouva même séparé du groupe un instant, à cause d'une personne en noir. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge, qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Une fois que Sora l'eut vaincu, il retrouva ses amis. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent en face de la forteresse de l'Organisation XIII. Elle flottait dans le vide, et aucun passage n'était visible. Ce fut Axel qui se chargea d'en créer un.

« Riku ! Où es-tu ? » appela Sora.

« Sora. Te voilà. » fit une voix.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus apparut en haut d'un promontoire.

« Et notre cher traître. Tu rentre enfin au bercail ? »

« J'avais un petit ménage de printemps à faire dans le coin, mon cher Saïx. » répliqua Axel.

« Hm ! Tu sera puni comme tu le mérites. »

« Comptes-la dessus, tête de schtroumph ! » lança Angelina.

« Hé toi ! Dis-moi où est Riku ! » intervint Sora.

« Il y a quelques instants, j'aurais dit qu'il était mort. Mais il semble qu'il soit plus coriace que je l'aurais cru. Mais peu importe. Tu vois ceci ? » répondit Saïx en tendant le bras.

Il montra un gigantesque cœur d'or flottant dans le ciel. Le Kingdom Hearts de l'Organisation, bientôt achevé. Il fallait néanmoins un peu plus de cœurs, ce pourquoi Saïx fit apparaître une armada de créatures noires. Chacun sortit ses armes, juste avant que les Sans-cœurs ne leur sautent dessus. Kaïri se retrouva un instant submergée. Mais une personne lui vint en aide.

« Riku ! »

Il l'aida à se relever.

« Tu tombes à pic ! Viens, les autres ont besoin de nous. » dit-elle.

Riku dégaina son épée en forme d'aile de chauve-souris, puis se lança à son tour dans la bataille. Saïx qui observait le tout, croisa le regard lumineux d'Angelina. Il haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La brune leva son épée, et fendit l'air. Un fin arc de lumière en jaillit, pour atteindre Saïx en pleine poitrine. Il bascula en arrière sous le choc. Mais que lui avait-elle fait ? La blessure le brûlait. Le Simili revint près du bord. Angelina avait dû se concentrer sur les ennemis autour d'elle. Saïx résolut de s'en aller. Pour laisser la place à un de ses camarades. Une espèce de cristal rose se ficha dans le sol à côté de Sora.

* * *

« Ah ! » fit Axel, reconnaissant l'objet.

Une pluie d'autres cristaux tombèrent, éliminant les Sans-cœur.

« Axel …j'ai comme l'impression que tu as été un méchant garçon. »

La voix appartenait à un homme brun, portant une queue de cheval, un cache-œil et une cicatrice qui lui barrait une joue.

« Salut Xigbar. Je suis encore loin d'être à ton niveau question méchanceté. » répondit Axel en posant une de ses roues sur son épaule.

« Et Sora, Roxas. Tu nous compliques un peu trop la tâche je trouve. » reprit Xigbar.

« Quoi ? Roxas ? » releva l'adolescent.

« Tu ne comprends rien. Mais peu importe, je vais m'occuper de votre cas à tous deux traîtres. »

Xigbar sortit des armes : une longue pointe au bout, avec ce qui semblait être des recharges de cristaux derrière. Des fusils lasers. Il sauta ensuite dans le vide.

« Kaïri, Angelina, on s'occupe de ce type. Restez en arrière. » recommanda Axel.

« Que dalle oui ! » fit la brune.

Axel n'eut pas le loisir d'argumenter. Xigbar leur tira une semonce de ses cristaux. Angelina et Kaïri brisèrent ceux qui venaient vers elle. Axel contre-attaqua avec ses chakrams, suivi d'une vague de feu. Sora et ses amis en profitèrent pour assaillir l'ennemi sur les flancs. Mais Xigbar possédait le don de se téléporter, et de rester suspendu dans les airs. Cela compliqua sérieusement la tâche de nos amis. Donald lançait des éclairs pour le dissuader d'utiliser cette technique, en vain. Dingo arrivait à encaisser une partie des cristaux.

« Par ici ! » fit Xigbar en apparaissant derrière le canard.

Il le frappa avec une de ses armes, l'envoyant bouler. Le Simili utilisa la même technique avec Dingo. Sora se rua vers lui, pensant le frapper avec sa Keyblade. Xigbar disparut au moment où le coup partait.

« Hé le borgne ! » lança Axel.

Il claqua des doigts. Xigbar se retrouva prit dans un cercle de feu. Kaïri saisit l'occasion pour lui administrer plusieurs coups. Le Simili ne parvint à s'en sortir qu'en disparaissant de nouveau. Il leur rendit ensuite la monnaie de leur pièce avec une pluie de cristaux. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante le figea. En baissant les yeux, Xigbar découvrit une lame dépasser de sa poitrine.

« Dois-je avertir le propriétaire de cette lame que n'ayant pas de cœur, ce genre de coup n'est pas efficace ? » lança Xigbar.

« Ce n'est pas ton cœur que je vise, je sais parfaitement bien que tu n'en as pas. En revanche, je doute fort que tu apprécie ce qui va suivre. » répondit Angelina derrière.

La lame de l'épée brilla. Xigbar eut soudain l'impression d'un torrent de lave se déversait dans con corps. Il ne put retenir un véritable hurlement. La lumière amplifia, jusqu'à désintégrer le Simili. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se servait de ce côté là d'elle-même, Angelina retomba à genoux. Axel se précipita vers elle. Il l'aida à se relever. Sora se demanda pourquoi Xigbar l'avait appelé Roxas.

* * *

« Sora, regarde ! » fit Donald.

Il montra l'endroit où se tenait Riku. L'ado ne le reconnut pas, et pour cause. Son ami avait l'apparence d'Ansem, qu'il avait vaincu. Sora marcha vers lui.

« Je croyais pourtant qu'on t'avait réglé ton compte Ansem. Mais tu nous as bien aidé, alors pour ça, merci. » dit-il.

Ledit Ansem s'apprêta à partir. Kaïri dépassa alors Sora en courant, et retint l'homme par le bras.

« Riku attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sora eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Riku ? Comment ça Riku ? Il crut avoir mal comprit.

« Non Sora, c'est bien lui. Approche, je vais te montrer. » répondit Kaïri.

Le jeune hésita, puis s'avança. Kaïri prit sa main et celle de Riku, et les joignit. En fermant les yeux, la vraie image de son ami apparut. Sora rouvrit les paupières.

« Riku ! Ça y est je t'ai trouvé, enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! » s'exclama-t-il en tombant à genoux.

« Wah non, Sora je t'en prie ! Mais quel pleurnichard ! » fit Riku.

Sora se redressa. Riku n'avait pas voulu qu'on le retrouve, il s'était contenté de semer des indices sur le passage de Sora.

« Mais tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais bien ! » protesta Sora.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies avec cette apparence. J'ai combattu le Sans-cœur de Xehanort, et je l'ai vaincu. Malgré ça il a envahit mon être. J'ai dû me résoudre à être Ansem pour avoir la force des ténèbres. » révéla Riku.

« Tu vas donc rester comme ça ? Non attends, Angelina ! » fit Kaïri.

La jeune femme approcha, soutenue par Axel.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour Riku ? » demanda Kaïri.

La brune reporta ses yeux noirs sur le concerné.

« Non attendez, j'ai encore besoin de la force des ténèbres, pour lutter. » lança Riku.

« Pas de problème. De toute manière, je dois récupérer. » répondit la brune.

Elle leva soudain la tête vers le grand cœur dans le ciel. Un rayon vert venait de le toucher.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Sora.

« Ça doit être le roi Mickey et Diz. Enfin, Ansem le sage. On va aller les rejoindre. » répondit Riku.

« Je ne crois pas non. » lança quelqu'un.

* * *

Un autre Simili venait d'apparaître. Blond avec les cheveux courts, avec une boucle d'oreille.

« Ça c'est Luxord. » fit Axel.

Le Simili claqua des doigts. Des cartes géantes vinrent encercler le groupe, séparant Sora de ses amis. Ce dernier dégaina sa Keyblade.

« Bien ! Allons-y petit. » lança Luxord.

Sora se précipita vers lui. La bataille fut âpre, comme avec tous les Similis. Dans le cercle de cartes, Angelina se dégagea du soutien d'Axel.

« Il faut briser ce cercle ! » dit-elle.

« Ah pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien dedans ? » lança le roux.

« Le paysage est trop monotone. Axel, tu crois que tu peux les réduire en cendre ? » demanda Angelina.

« Si, mais j'ai peur que la vitesse à laquelle elles tournent ne projette des flammes vers nous. Sans parler de la chaleur que ça va induire.»

« Ayez confiance en Sora, il s'en sortira très bien. » fit Riku.

Du reste, le jeune garçon réussit à vaincre Luxord. Les cartes dans lesquelles ses amis étaient emprisonnés disparurent. Ils purent donc reprendre leur route.

« C'est immense, et tout ça pour treize personnes. » commenta Angelina.

« C'est la folie des grandeurs de Xemnas. » dit Axel.

Plus loin, c'était Saïx qui les attendait.

« Roxas. Il n'y a que toi qui pouvait arriver là. » lança-t-il.

« Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Mon nom c'est Sora ! S-o-r-a ! C'est bon c'est retenu ? » riposta le jeune.

« On dirait que tu déteins sur lui Axel. » sourit Angelina.

Le roux eut un sourire amusé. Il reporta son attention sur son ex-collègue. Une nouvelle cicatrice était apparue, barrant son torse sur toute la longueur. Malgré son air stoïque, Axel voyait bien que cette plaie était douloureuse. Saïx était tout de même prêt au combat.

« Je suis quand même curieux de savoir pourquoi tu nous as trahis Axel. Que t'as donc fait cette fille? » reprit Saïx.

« Elle m'a simplement donné ce qui me manquait. Maintenant ... » répondit le roux.

Il fit tournoyer ses chakrams, et engagea le combat.


	12. Revanche et affrontements

**Les batailles se poursuivent dans la forteresse de l'Organisation. Certains comptes se règlent, des projets se forment.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Saïx était à bout de souffle. Il lâcha son arme, puis retourna vers la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir le Kingdom Hearts. Il s'évapora ensuite.

« Faudrait quand même qu'on m'explique pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Roxas. Axel, toi qui l'a connu, tu peux me dire qui c'était ? » fit Sora.

« Tout simplement ton Simili. Grâce à ça, lui aussi pouvait manipuler la Keyblade. C'est ce qui lui a permis de joindre l'Organisation XIII. »

Sora ouvrit grand la bouche. Son Simili ? Mais quand était-ce arrivé ?

« Quand tu as sauvé Kaïri la première fois, tu te souviens ? » fit Riku.

« Oh oui … c'est vrai. »

Riku lui raconta ensuite que Roxas avait trahi lui aussi. Riku avait ensuite affronté le Simili pour aider son ami alors endormi à se réveiller.

« Roxas, Axel. Vous voilà. Vous avez mis un sacré bazar. » lança un homme.

« Xaldin. » fit Axel entre ses dents.

Sora leva les bras au ciel en s'entendant encore appeler par le nom de son Simili. Axel se mit en avant du groupe.

« Celui-là, vous me le laissez. » annonça-t-il.

« Hé ! Oserais-je te rappeler qu'on forme une équipe ? Il n'est pas question que tu l'affronte seul ! » lança Angelina.

« J'insiste ! C'est une affaire personnelle. Allez retrouver le roi. » répondit Axel.

« Mais ... »

Axel lança un regard à Sora. L'ado hocha la tête, puis approcha de la brune. Il lui prit le bras, et l'entraina doucement mais fermement. Riku vint l'aider. Angelina protesta.

« Son cœur a décidé. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Venez. » lui dit Riku.

Elle finit par les suivre. Axel se retrouva seul face à Xaldin. Il fit aussitôt apparaître ses roues.

« Très bien, puisque que tu tiens à m'affronter seul. M'occuper de ton cas n'est pas pour me déplaire. » lança Xaldin.

Les yeux verts d'Axel avaient pris un éclat métallique. Son adversaire fit apparaître un bouquet de lances. Il en envoya deux vers le roux, qui ne bougea pas. Elles passèrent à ras de ses épaules.

« Eh bien ! Tu n'as rien perdu de ton flegme. Voyons si je peux arranger ça. »

Il lança trois de ses lances. Cette fois, Axel réagit. Un puissant torrent de flammes alla à la rencontre des lances. Il se rua ensuite sur Xaldin, qu'il frappa en pleine face. Une de ses roues déchira ensuite le manteau noir, éraflant la peau de l'homme. Xaldin bondit en arrière, et rappela toutes ses lances pou empaler Axel. Le roux créa un dôme de feu qu'il élargit ensuite. Les chakrams fendirent l'air, manquant Xaldin de peu. D'autres jets arrivèrent, retombant à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Xaldin dut éteindre les flammes qui rongeaient son manteau. Il bloqua ensuite une roue qui arrivait droit sur sa tête, avec une lance. Il renvoya à son adversaire. Le Simili actionna ensuite ses lances, dont une déchira le vêtement d'Axel. Ce dernier attrapa la lance, et la cassa en deux. Ceci fait, il en saisit une autre qu'il renvoya à Xaldin.

« AARRH ! » fit Axel.

Une des lances venait de lui déchirer l'épaule. Une autre lui faucha les jambes, le faisant chuter. Axel roula pour éviter qu'une des pointes ne s'enfonce dans son ventre. Xaldin essayait de le clouer au sol. Et il n'était pas loin de réussir.

« Si tu cessais de te débattre ce serait déjà fini. » lança-t-il.

« Mais ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. » répliqua Axel en plaçant une roue devant lui.

Quatre lances s'y heurtèrent. Un nouveau jet de feu permit au roux de s'en sortir. Il entreprit de bombarder Xaldin. Les pointes de ses chakrams entaillèrent ses flancs, pendant que les lances du Reflet charcutaient les jambes d'Axel. Ce dernier recula, chancelant. Il devait à tout prix tenir debout, autrement il était fini. Xaldin maniait ses lances telles des épées. Pendant un moment, Axel ne put que parer avec ses roues, tout en reculant. Tout à coup, l'une d'elles lui barra la route à hauteur des genoux. Il tomba sur le dos. Xaldin tint sa chance. Deux lances se fichèrent dans les roues pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'en servir. Une autre fila droit sur la gorge d'Axel. Le roux pensa sa dernière heure venue. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Angelina.

« _Pardonne-moi mon amour. _»

* * *

Il ferma les yeux en attendant de sentir la lame lui transpercer le cou. Mais au lieu de cela, il entendit un grand _clang ! _En rouvrant les yeux, il aperçut Angelina se ruer vers Xaldin. Le roux dégagea ses roues encore prises dans les lances de son ennemi. Puis il se précipita pour aider sa belle. Angelina esquiva un coup de lance en se retournant. Elle et Axel combattirent côte à côte un moment. Soudain, le roux mit un bras en travers de la brune. Il avait réuni toute sa force. Xaldin reçut l'attaque la plus puissante d'Axel. Contre laquelle il ne put rien. Le Simili succomba, et s'évapora sans plus tarder. Le roux, essoufflé s'effondra. Il fut retenu par Angelina qui s'appliqua à soigner ses blessures.

« Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de me laisser. » dit-il doucement.

« Et moi que je n'en ferais rien. J'avais aussi un compte à régler avec lui. » répondit la brune.

Axel sourit, et s'assit pour mieux récupérer. Il était mine de rien content qu'elle soit venue. Il serait mort autrement. Ce fut au tour d'Angelina de déclarer forfait. Axel passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui.

« Tu sais, quand cette histoire sera finie, je compte bien prendre quelques vacances. Enfin, si tu veux bien que je reste avec toi. » dit-il.

« Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A cause de tout ça. »

« Ça devait arriver. Le destin comme on dit. Et puis tu t'es bien racheté. Ma partie de lumière ne t'as pas donné un cœur par hasard : elle savait que tu en ferais bon usage. » expliqua Angelina.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? » s'enquit Axel.

« Non, puisque tu n'as jamais vraiment appliqué ton plan. »

Axel soupira doucement de soulagement. Un poids s'était envolé. La brune appuya la tête contre son épaule, et lui sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant de se lever pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur, la machine d'Ansem pour contrer le plan de Xemnas avait explosé. Tout le monde était étendu sur le sol. Axel et Angelina s'affairèrent à réveiller tout le monde. Dans le processus, Riku avait retrouvé son apparence originelle : celle d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'argent, dont les mèches cachaient en partie ses yeux turquoises.

Le Kingdom Hearts présentait à présent un trou béant.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Sora.

« Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Xemnas. » répondit Riku.

Ils firent donc demi-tour pour partir à la recherche du leader de l'Organisation XIII. En bas, les Sans-cœurs entraient par les fenêtres, formant une masse grouillante. L'histoire ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Mais soudain, Maléfique et son acolyte Pat leur coupèrent la route. Ils s'occuperaient des créatures annoncèrent-ils. Et avant qu'aucun de nos héros ne puissent faire quelque chose, ils s'élancèrent. Mickey prit la tête du groupe. Après un escalier, ils arrivèrent à un grand balcon, où Xemnas contemplait son œuvre à moitié détruite.

« Il faut tout recommencer. » dit-il.

En se retournant, il aperçut Axel parmi le groupe.

« Toi … regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu as contribué à notre perte. Moi qui croyais qu'avoir un cœur était pourtant le rêve de tous les Similis. Axel, réponds-moi franchement : pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? Qu'a donc fait cette jeune femme pour que tu nous tournes le dos ? » demanda Xemnas.

« Elle m'a donné un cœur. C'est une descendante de la famille qui fabrique les Keyblades, et ce genre de chose est en son pouvoir. Je pensais l'amener, mais j'ai fini par comprendre dans quel camp je devais être. » révéla Axel.

« Un cœur ? Je demande à voir. Si c'est vrai, alors qu'elle m'en offre un. » dit Xemnas.

« Non. Il n'en résulterait qu'une catastrophe, et vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. » répondit Angelina.

« C'est donc un mensonge. » en conclut Xemnas.

« Vous voulez une preuve ? Très bien. »

Angelina s'avança , et s'arrêta à un ou deux mètres devant ses amis. Elle leva la tête vers le cœur transpercé. Puis elle leva les mains vers lui. Une aura de lumière apparut autour d'elle. Puis plusieurs cœurs descendirent pour venir l'entourer. Angelina baissa les mains, gardant les paumes vers le ciel à hauteur de poitrine.

« Ils ne sont pas contents. Vous les avez arrachés à leur être, ils souffrent. Ils vous haïssent. Les cœurs refusent d'accomplir votre projet. Mais ils savent qu'ils n'y arriveront pas seuls. Guerriers de la Keyblade, puisque leur retour est impossible, les cœurs vous demandent d'anéantir le responsable de leur malheur. » dit-elle, yeux clos.

Ceux qui en possédait une la sortirent et la pointèrent vers Xemnas. Ce dernier observait assez surpris la brune renvoyer les cœurs. C'était donc vrai, elle pouvait les manipuler. Angelina recula sans tourner le dos à Xemnas.

« Quel pouvoir intéressant tu as là. Tu aurais été notre bien le plus précieux. » dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Axel se plaça devant elle.

« Moi vivant, tu ne la toucheras pas. »

« Dans ce cas ... »

Xemnas leva les mains. Des rais de lumière apparurent. La scène devint aveuglante. Quand il le put, Sora baissa le bras placé devant ses yeux. Lui et Axel se trouvaient dans un curieux endroit, où le paysage autour d'eux ondulait à l'exception d'une grande tour. Xemnas leur faisait face.

* * *

« Une fois que je vous aurais anéanti, j'obligerais la femme à me donner un cœur. » dit-il.

« Jamais je ne te laisserais l'approcher ! » s'écria Axel.

Ses roues filèrent devant lui. Xemnas les évita. Ce fut le début du combat. Les flammes du roux permettaient au jeune d'arriver sans que le leader des Similis le voie. Mais le Simili restait puissant, et ne s'en laissait pas conter. Tant qu'il les maintenait dans son champ de vision, il pouvait les contenir. Axel et Sora de leur côté, s'appliquaient à coordonner leur attaques, chose qu'ils avaient apprises au cours de leur voyage. La bataille fut difficile, mais les deux amis parvinrent à l'emporter.

« Sora ! Axel où êtes-vous ? » appela Angelina.

Un choc sourd alerta le groupe. Les concernés venaient de s'écraser au sol.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Kaïri.

« Ouais. Où est passé Xemnas ? » demanda Axel.

« Là-haut ! » lança Riku.

Le leader de l'Organisation XIII se trouvait au milieu du cœur. Il le supplia de lui prêter sa force, afin que tout deux ne fassent plus qu'un. Le gigantesque cœur brilla, contraint de lui répondre.

« Vas-tu cesser à la fin ! » s'exclama Angelina.

Son épée apparut, et elle fendit l'air. L'arc de lumière atteignit Xemnas dans le dos, lui causant une longue entaille. Déconcentré, le Simili disparut.

« Il se planque ou quoi ? » fit Sora.

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'une immense porte apparut.

« Il doit être là-dedans. » fit Riku.

« On nous envoie de l'aide. Les mondes placent leur destin entre nos mains. » fit Mickey.

« Dans ce cas, ne les décevons pas. » lança Axel.

« N'oubliez pas qu'on ne pourra pas faire machine arrière. Si on perds, nous sommes finis. » avertit Riku.

« Est-ce qu'on a le choix. » fit Dingo.

Sora, Riku, Kaïri et Mickey pointèrent leur Keyblade vers le sol. Leur bout s'illumina. Lorsqu'ils la levèrent, quatre rayons en jaillirent. Les battants de la grande porte s'ouvrirent. Elle donnait sur une sorte de ville. Tout au fonds se tenait Xemnas, devant une sorte de machine.

« Quel entêtement. Si vous tenez tant que ça à périr, je vais exaucer votre souhait. » annonça Xemnas.

« Le seul qui périra ici c'est toi. » rétorqua Axel.

Xemnas pointa deux doigts, et un énorme bloc de bâtiment se détacha pour venir s'écraser sur eux. Tout le monde décampa. Une partie du groupe franchit de nouveau la porte, qui se referma.

« Axel ! » appela Angelina.

Trop tard, les battants furent clos, la laissant avec Kaïri et le roi.

« Tant pis, on le vaincra sans le roi. » fit Sora en dégainant son arme.

« Au moins ils sont en sûreté. » ajouta Axel.

Les garçons sortirent leurs armes, puis chargèrent. De l'autre côté, Angelina tambourina à la porte, la sommant de s'ouvrir.

« C'est trop tard. Elle ne s'ouvrira que lorsque Xemnas ne sera vaincu. » fit Mickey.

« Quelle poisse ! » s'écria la brune en frappant la porte.

« N'aie crainte, ils s'en sortiront très bien. » fit Kaïri en approchant.

« Je l'espère. »

Angelina s'éloigna de la porte, avec un soupir. Un instant après, elle leva la tête vers ce qui restait du Kingdom Hearts. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oh je vois. D'accord. » dit-elle.

Elle leva les mains vers l'item. Comme la fois précédente, des cœurs vinrent l'entourer. Sauf que cette fois, ils la soulevèrent du sol. La chaîne de cœurs porta la jeune femme au centre. Elle ferma les yeux. Une lumière apparut autour d'elle, qui se propagea au grand cœur. Angelina prit la position du lotus ( _ndla : en tailleur_ ), mains jointes au centre paumes vers le ciel. A l'intérieur de la porte, Axel s'écrasa contre un mur. Son ancien leader était vraiment puissant. Sora et Riku n'en menaient pas large non plus. Tout à coup, une vague de lumière vint les envelopper tous les trois.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Riku en se regardant.

« C'est Angelina … elle nous donne la force contenue dans le Kingdom Hearts. Je le ressens. » fit Axel.

« Moi aussi. Elle nous aide depuis l'autre côté. » ajouta Sora.

Revigorés par cette force, ils repartirent de plus belle à l'attaque. Ils constatèrent d'ailleurs que leurs attaques étaient plus puissantes. Les flammes d'Axel étaient devenues plus brûlantes et plus dévastatrices. Les boules d'énergie de Riku avait augmenté en force et en taille, causant plus de dégâts à l'ennemi. Sora était devenu plus rapide et plus agile. Leurs assauts se succédaient sans fin, comme s'ils ne devaient ne jamais se fatiguer. Xemnas les voyant faire, s'interrogea sur la provenance d'une telle force. Ça ne venait certainement pas de la Keyblade. Était-ce … cette femme encore ? Si elle était capable d'utiliser les cœurs, cela pouvait provenir du Kingdom Hearts. Elle leur donnait sa force. Impressionnant.

« _Ah Axel ! Tu as découvert là un véritable joyau. Quel dommage qu'elle t'aie corrompu_. » pensa Xemnas en esquivant une attaque.

La force prêtée par la brunette combinée à la combativité des garçons eurent raison de Xemnas. Cela conduisit le groupe à se retrouver de l'autre côté de la porte. Angelina redescendit, et accourut vers Axel.

« Plus de colère … » fit Xemnas.

« Tu n'as rien compris. Le cœur est beaucoup trop complexe pour être résumé à des données, ou un seul sentiment. » lança Angelina en se retournant.

« Elle a raison, le cœur contient d'innombrables émotions. Pas toutes agréables, mais la colère ou la haine ne sont pas les seules présentes. » ajouta Axel.

« Je ne m'en … rappelles pas. » articula Xemnas.

Il finit par disparaître. Soulagés, chacun laissa libre court à sa joie. Angelina se laissa aller contre Axel, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« J'espère que c'est vraiment fini. » dit-elle.

Un choc brutal secoua la tour sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mickey rejoignit Riku et Sora qui discutaient un peu à l'écart. Il était temps de partir. Riku voulut ouvrir un passage, mais son pouvoir ne marchait plus. Il n'appartenait plus aux ténèbres à présent. Axel pensait prendre le relais, quand il remarqua une présence.

« Naminé ! » dit-il.

La Simili de Kaïri ouvrit un passage. Mickey, Dingo et Donald furent les premiers à franchir le passage sombre. Le reste approcha.

« Salut toi. Je me demandais ce que tu devenais. » lança Axel.

« Bonjour Axel. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir aidé Kaïri à s'enfuir. » répondit la jeune fille blonde.

Axel lui sourit. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Sora, lui rappelant qu'elle avait promis qu'ils se retrouveraient. C'est alors que Roxas émergea de Sora. Lui aussi se rappelait cette promesse. Naminé pensait que les Similis étaient condamnés à disparaître, mais son cas et celui de Roxas était différent, car ils résidaient chacun avec leur original.

« Roxas …. » fit Axel à mi-voix.

Le jeune homme transparent se tourna vers lui.

« Axel. Je ne t'ai jamais dit, mais merci pour ton soutien au sein de l'Organisation XIII. » dit-il.

« Oh je t'en prie. Ça été ma meilleure période quand j'y étais. » répondit le roux.

« A moi aussi. »

Roxas lui sourit, puis vint se placer aux côtés de Naminé, face à Sora. Kaïri s'avança et tendit la main à son double. En la serrant, la Simili retrouva sa place.

« Ferme la bouche ! » fit Roxas à Sora.

Lui aussi réintégra sa place. Riku rassura son ami sur ce phénomène. Axel était heureux d'avoir pu revoir son meilleur ami. Il était vivant en quelque sorte. Avec un soupir, il poussa Angelina vers le passage. Kaïri et elle attendirent les garçons. Mais hélas, le passage disparut avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent.

« Axel ! » appela la brune.

« Sora ! Riku ! » fit Kaïri en même temps.


	13. Fin du voyage

**L'aventure et la fic s'achèvent. Dernière bataille donc pour nos héros, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi, rendez-vous pour la prochaine fic déjà prête.  
**

* * *

Le passage avait disparu, laissant Sora, Riku et Axel désemparés.

« Bon c'est pas grave, je vais ouvrir un autre passage. » fit Axel.

Un bruit les interpella soudain. Un dragon mécanique surgit des ténèbres, et arriva vers la tour.

« Oh non ! Mais il commence vraiment à me les briser celui-là ! » s'exclama Axel.

« Tu crois que c'est ... » demanda Sora.

« Xemnas ? Et qui d'autre ? »

L'engin piqua vers la tour qu'il percuta. Chacun se raccrocha comme il put. Mais la bâtisse bascula. Les garçons se retrouvèrent assis, glissant vers le vide. Riku aperçut soudain une machine volante. Il se releva, courut puis sauta dans le vide pour atterrir dessus.

« Venez vite ! » appela-t-il.

« Il a de la ressource lui ! » commenta Axel.

Sora et lui se relevèrent, coururent et sautèrent dans le vide. Ils atterrirent sur deux plateformes de l'appareil. Riku pilota en direction du dragon. Ce dernier disposait d'un mécanisme de défense qu'il leur fallut d'abord affronter avant toute chose. Cela revenait à endommager assez sérieusement la machine.

« Punaise, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il disposait d'un tel arsenal ! » lança Axel tout en incendiant le dragon.

« Ça en dit long sur ce qu'il aurait fait une fois son Kingdom Hearts achevé. » dit Riku.

Il conduisait adroitement leur espèce de moto volante, évitant les attaques de l'adversaire avec adresse. Après bien des efforts, le trio parvint à rejoindre la tête de l'appareil. Lorsqu'il y atterrirent, leur moyen de transport se fit aspirer par un trou noir.

« Bon. Ça c'est fait. » lâcha Axel.

Ils se tournèrent pour affronter Xemnas. A sa place, un Simili tout en armure siégeait sur un trône.

« Je vais finir par croire que c'est un feignant. » ironisa Riku.

« Feignant ou pas, il nous faut lui régler son compte. »

Il se trouva que le Simili resta planté sur sa chaise tout au long du combat, se contentant de manier une arme particulièrement longue. Et il était rapide dans ses attaques, mettant l'agilité et les réflexes des combattants à rude épreuve.

« Mais tu veux pas te lever un peu non ? » lança Axel qui pirouettait dans les airs.

Il lança un chakram qui atteignit l'armure en plein dans le casque. Axel y combina son pouvoir. Sora et Riku profitèrent de l'aveuglement de la créature pour la frapper à plusieurs reprises. Mais la chose arriva à se débarrasser de ce qui la gênait, la jetant comme un vieux trognon de pomme. Axel rappela la roue à lui. Il réutilisa les flammes une fois que les garçons se furent éloigner, pour ne pas les brûler. Après de longs efforts, ils eurent raison de la créature, et du dragon qu'elle commandait.

« Pouh ! Et dire qu'on est même pas payés pour ça. » souffla Axel.

La destruction du dragon provoqua une intense lumière. Quand elle se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent face à Xemnas dans un monde … vide et ondulant. Il avait changé de tenue, troquant son manteau noir contre un autre blanc avec des motifs noirs.

* * *

« Vous êtes bien coriaces, héros de la lumière. » dit-il.

« Je te retourne le compliment. » fit Axel.

« Mais c'est normal. L'ombre et la lumière sont éternels. Tout comme le néant. Ce qui veut dire que les êtres issus de ces forces le sont aussi. »

« C'est vrai. Les ténèbres et la lumière sont éternels. Cependant ... » fit Riku.

« N'imagine surtout pas que tu es éternel, Xemnas ! » compléta Sora.

« Je vivrais plus longtemps que vous trois, toujours. »

« On parie ? » le provoqua Axel.

Xemnas sourit. Ce qu'on pourrait aisément appeler un sabre laser apparut dans sa main. Ce fut le début du combat. Un combat titanesque, chacun utilisant toutes ses forces. Les flammes envahirent l'endroit, de même que les éclairs noirs de Xemnas. Le Simili pouvait en outre se téléporter à sa guise, rendant le combat encore plus complexe. Il ne semblait pas être particulièrement gêné d'affronter trois adversaires à la fois. C'était un combattant hors-pair. Il envoya bouler Sora et Riku. Xemnas bondit ensuite sur Axel qui se précipitait à leur secours.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies changé de camp Axel. Tu étais un si bon élément. Un des plus loyaux en plus. Néanmoins, je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir présenté cette jeune femme. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en prendrais grand soin. Elle est plutôt belle en plus. » dit-il après l'avoir plaqué au sol.

Axel écarquilla les yeux. Une nausée le saisit en imaginant Xemnas toucher SON Angelina. Il la souillerait, oui. La nausée céda la place à la rage. Une immense colonne de feu jaillit, emportant son ex-chef vers d'autres cieux. Ses chakrams suivirent la même trajectoire, percutant l'homme. Le roux paraissait aussi fou de rage qu'avec Xaldin, si bien qu'il ôta toute ouverture à ses alliés.

« T'aurais-je énervé par hasard ? Dois-je comprendre qu'elle est plus qu'une amie à tes yeux ? » reprit Xemnas en parant une boule de feu grosse comme un pneu de voiture.

« Je t'ai dit … que moi vivant … tu ne la touchera pas ! » répéta Axel.

Il ponctuait sa phrase d'attaques. Oui, il était vraiment fou de rage. La lutte entre eux dura longtemps, avant qu'assez épuisé Axel ne soit contraint de passer le relais aux garçons. Ces derniers avaient bénéficié d'un temps de repos grâce au rouquin. Ils s'arrangèrent donc pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Axel voulait se lancer de nouveau dans la bataille, mais son corps lui commandait de se reposer. Ses jambes avaient peine à le soutenir avec toutes ces batailles. Il assista donc au combat, forcé. Riku protégea Sora en l'écartant brusquement. Il se prit un coup dans le dos. Axel saisit l'occasion et lança ses deux roues. Sora prit le relais : il tendit sa Keyblade à son ami, qui y insuffla un peu d'énergie. Ils la pointèrent vers Xemnas. La lumière transperça le Simili. Riku donna son arme à son ami, qui se rua pour achever leur adversaire. Et cette fois, Xemnas ne s'en releva pas. Il se désintégra pour de bon.

« Cette fois on l'a eu ! On a réussi ! » s'exclama Sora.

« Tu cries victoire trop tôt. » lança Axel.

En effet. Les Similis subalternes prirent le relais. Décidément, cela ne semblait ne jamais se finir. Le trio fut contraint malgré son épuisement, de lutter une nouvelle fois pour leur survie. Axel leur facilita la tâche. Il répandit ses flammes tout autour, réduisant le nombre d'adversaires. Mais lui aussi était à bout de forces. Les Reflets en profitèrent pour l'assaillir. Sora vola à son secours. Le roux se releva, et entra de nouveau dans la bagarre. Ses armes lui permettaient d'agir à distance, ce qui lui permis de s'économiser un peu, et de ménager les garçons. Au final, après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils n'eurent plus personne à combattre. Riku et Axel s'effondrèrent en même temps.

« J'en peux plus ... » souffla Axel.

« Moi aussi. J'abandonne. » ajouta Riku.

« Ah non ! Axel il est hors de question d'abandonner. Angelina attends ton retour je te rappelle. Et toi Riku, t'as intérêt à rentrer avec moi. » protesta Sora.

Axel se redressa. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Sa protégée avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle.

« Mais enfin Sora, regarde où on est ! Comment veux-tu continuer dans ces conditions ? » reprit Riku.

« Ooouuuh là là ! T'as vraiment passé trop de temps dans le noir toi ! »

« Il a raison. Dès que j'aurais repris un peu de force, je pourrais ouvrir un passage pour rentrer. » dit Axel.

Lui et Sora prirent un bras de Riku qui passèrent sur leur cou, et l'aidèrent à se relever. Ils se mirent à marcher. Riku voulait confier quelque chose à Sora, mais hésitait. Finalement, le jeune homme se décida à révéler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'était toujours cru plus doué que Sora, mais en réalité il était jaloux. Lui aussi aurait voulu pouvoir suivre selon son cœur, comme lui. Heureusement, l'ado ne lui en voulait pas.

« Hé regardez ! » fit Axel.

Une lumière venait d'apparaître. Lorsqu'ils la franchirent, ils se retrouvèrent sur une plage. La lune brillait au loin. Riku assura qu'il pouvait tenir debout. Axel et Sora le lâchèrent. L'ado se rendit ensuite au bord de l'eau.

" Les ténèbres m'ont peut-être englouti moi aussi. »

« Woooh ! » s'exclama Axel.

Sora se retourna, pour apercevoir le roux retenir Riku qui chutait. Le garçon devait être vraiment épuisé. Sora se précipita pendant qu'Axel le déposa doucement sur le sable.

« Ça va. Merci Axel. » articula Riku.

« Je t'en prie. »

« J'aimerais aller près de l'eau s'il vous plait. » demanda ensuite le jeune au deux.

Ils le portèrent à nouveau. Tous trois s'assirent ensuite sur le sable, contemplant la lune qui se reflétait, écoutant le bruit des vagues et surtout reprenant des forces.

« Au fait Axel, t'as décidé de ce que t'allais faire en revenant ? » demanda Sora.

« Apparemment Angelina ne m'en veut pas. Donc je resterais avec elle, et on retournera à Hollow Bastion. »

« En tout cas, merci beaucoup. Tu nous as bien aidé. » reprit Sora.

« Ouais, ça n'a pas été négligeable. » accorda Riku.

Axel hocha la tête en remerciement. Soudain, Riku sentit quelque chose lui heurter le pied. Une bouteille, avec un message dedans. Il ôta le bouchon, puis en retira la feuille. Il parcourut les premières lignes.

« C'est pour toi. » dit-il en la donnant à Sora.

Il prit la lettre, qui s'avéra être de Kaïri. Peu après, Axel sentit lui aussi quelque chose. Une autre bouteille …

« C'est d'Angelina. Comment est-ce arrivé là ? » dit-il en lisant.

La jeune femme exprimait son espoir de leur revoir, assurant également que peu importe où il se trouvait, elle était avec lui. Axel sentit sa respiration se raccourcir.

« Sora … tu vivais sur une île si je ne me trompe pas ? » dit-il en pliant sa lettre.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est temps d'y retourner. »

Axel tendit une main, ouvrant un passage. Il se leva ensuite, jetant un œil aux garçons. Ces derniers acquiescèrent, et se levèrent. Ensemble, ils franchirent le portail. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils basculèrent dans le vide, ou plus précisément dans l'eau.

* * *

« Zut ! J'ai mal calculé la trajectoire. » constata Axel, l'eau jusqu'au ventre.

« Ah bah bravo ! Tu vieillis ou quoi ? » se moqua Sora.

Pour toute réponse, Axel lui envoya de l'eau au visage. Naturellement, le jeune répondit. Il s'ensuivit une petite bataille sous les yeux mi-amusés mi-incrédules de Riku.

« Ohééééé ! »

Kaïri se trouvait sur la plage, leur faisant de grands signes. Sora se hâta de la rejoindre. Alors, qu'il était près de la rive, Donald et Dingo se précipitèrent vers lui. Mickey pour sa part, alla voir Riku qui le fit tournoyer en l'air.

« Axel ! » s'exclama Angelina.

Elle lui sauta au cou, il opéra un tour complet avant de la poser.

« J'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir. » dit-elle à mi-voix.

« Désolé, mais tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça. » répondit-il.

« J'espère bien. »

Elle approcha son visage du sien, lui donnant ce dont il avait rêvé depuis des jours.

« Je t'aime, mon ange. » lui murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, tête de hérisson ! » répondit-elle en lui frottant la tête.

« Maaah ! »

Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le groupe sur la plage. Il fut décidé de prendre un thé à l'ombre des cocotiers. Les garçons narrèrent leur combat contre Xemnas, et sa défaite.

« Cette histoire est enfin terminée. Les Sans-cœurs et les Similis vont rester dans les ténèbres à présent. » fit Mickey en piochant un petit gâteau.

« Ben c'est pas dommage. » fit Axel.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Ils les avaient assez vu ces derniers temps.

« Qu'en est-il des passages entre les mondes ? » questionna Riku.

« Tout est redevenu normal. » répondit le souverain.

« Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont plus connectés ? » dit Donald.

« En effet. Dès que nous aurons regagné le nôtre, il faudra aussi fermer le passage qui mène à celui-ci. »

« Ça par contre, c'est dommage. J'aurais bien voulu revoir nos amis. » fit Sora.

« Tu sais, je peux naviguer entre les mondes encore. Nous pourrons vous rendre visite de temps en temps, et vous emmener voir les autres. » intervint Axel en reposant sa tasse.

« C'est une excellente idée Axel ! » s'exclama Kaïri.

« Mais ça ne va pas perturber l'équilibre entre les mondes, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Dingo.

« S'il est seul à se déplacer, je veux dire capable d'ouvrir des passages, en principe non. » répondit Mickey.

« Espérons, ce serait dommage de rompre les liens qu'on a créés. Ce sera original aussi : certains partent à l'étranger pour leurs vacances, nous on va carrément dans d'autres mondes. » lança Angelina.

« Et gratuitement ! » ajouta Kaïri.

« Faudra pas s'encombrer de valises j'imagine. » renchérit Riku.

« Si tu les portes moi je m'en fiche. » reprit Axel.

« Comment ça si on les porte ? C'est quoi ce service ? » s'étonna Sora avec un sourire.

« Non mais tu me prends pour une agence de voyage ou quoi ? » rétorqua Axel.

« Bah oui c'est bien ça le but non ? » lança Angelina.

« Je rêve. Si c'est comme ça, vous resterez ici. »

Un petit silence amusé suivit ces remarques. Le vent souffla, apportant l'odeur de la mer. Chacun partit dans sa contemplation du paysage. Angelina se cala confortablement contre Axel, qui passa un bras autour d'elle. Bientôt, il leur faudrait rentrer chez eux. Mais la perspective de se revoir les uns les autres adoucissait la séparation. Ce fut le roi Mickey qui donna le signal du départ. Axel et Angelina saisirent l'occasion. Les au revoir eurent lieu avec des étreintes ou des poignées de main. Mickey, Donald et Dingo regagnèrent le vaisseau vert, pendant qu'Axel et Angelina repartaient par un passage. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Hollow Bastion. La jeune femme retrouva sa maison avec une joie manifeste.

* * *

« Je me demande combien de temps on est partis. » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les fenêtres.

« Si j'en juge par le calendrier, trois bons mois. » répondit Axel depuis la cuisine.

« Ah quand même ! Je vais appeler Maëlle pour lui dire de revenir. » annonça ensuite la brune.

« Je vais faire un tour en ville. J'imagine que Léon ne sera pas contre d'avoir des nouvelles, même si elles viennent de moi. »

« Sois prudent. »

« T'inquiètes, il n'a plus vraiment de raison de m'en vouloir. » assura Axel.

Du moins l'espérait-il. Avant tout, il enleva son manteau noir et enfila un t-shirt. En observant l'habit noir, il se demanda s'il devait le jeter. Cela faisait partie de son passé, même s'il n'était guère glorieux. Finalement, vu que cela impliquait plus de mauvais souvenirs, ou du moins pas agréables, il décida de s'en débarrasser. Plus tard, Léon le vit arriver à son repaire. Tous ses amis étaient là également.

« Te revoilà. Le combat est terminé ? » fit le brun en approchant.

« En effet. Il s'est bien terminé. Sora a retrouvé son ami Riku, Xemnas n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » répondit Axel.

« Ils sont rentrés chez eux ? » demanda Aeris.

« Oui. Ainsi que le roi, Dingo et Donald. »

« Une bonne chose. » commenta Cloud.

« Bien, merci d'être passé nous donner de leurs nouvelles. » reprit Léon.

« De rien. Je vais vous laisser. »

Axel leur tourna le dos et s'en alla. Léon afficha un sourire : il n'était plus un ennemi. Ce qui était préférable. Il ignorait toujours ce que la jeune femme brune avec lui avait fait, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le lendemain, Maëlle était de retour, et retrouva avec émotion Angelina. Elle remercia Axel d'avoir pris soin d'elle. La brune informa ensuite sa nourrice sur les évènements passés, et sur le fait qu'elle comptait rouvrir la boutique dans les jours qui suivaient.

« Déjà ? Tu n'as pas envie de prendre des vacances après tout de ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna Axel, sur le canapé.

« Mon petit, avec tout ce qui s'est passé le travail va nous sembler des vacances. » répondit Angelina, pelotonnée contre lui.

Vu sous cet angle, c'était pas faux. Vendre des fleurs était bien reposant à côté d'une armée de Similis à combattre, ou une fuite éperdue à travers les mondes. Axel espérait juste ne pas s'ennuyer à présent.

« _Quelque chose me dit que non. Je verrais bien, de toute manière je ne suis pas pressé. _» songea-t-il en penchant la tête en arrière.

Il était libre à présent, complètement libre. Libre, et plus complet que jamais.


End file.
